


The Way it's Done

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Underground [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Labyrinth References, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: (Part 2 to Labyrinth Crossover series)Magic exists everywhere, giving life to the world and others like it. Even if you don't notice it's existence it will always be there.But so does evil. You can't always hide from evil, as it will find a way to get inside your head and destroy everything.But if you have someone by your side, everything will be okay. Eventually.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if anyone even remembers the first part in this series. This whole thing is already finished. So I just wanna upload the chapters. :)

A soft giggle. Gentle coos of nonsensical babbling and a bit of teeny tiny little yawns. Mix that all together and what do you get?

Yup. Babies. Babies with tiny little fingers. And God, Ruki detested the little things. They got spit on absolutely everything. There was no end to the crying, the whining, the need for attention! It all just made him want to tear his eyeballs out..!

He groaned for the hundredth time that night, pressing his head against a nearby window and trying not to scream. His best friend merely scoffed at him lightly and crossed his arms.

“Oh come now Ruki,” Aoi huffed. “It's just a little bit of time right? We aren't gonna be here that long.”

“Easy for you to say,” Ruki grumbled. “I'm not used to being around such tiny little creatures. I spent most of my childhood surrounded by adults. We're born looking like we're already ten years old. I trust you know that?”

“Yeah I know,” he said. “Unlike you I've actually experienced the joys of childhood.”

Ruki scoffed and looked back at him, seeing how he watched the nearby infant in it's crib carefully. Aoi's living room was dark, but cozy and warm at the same time. Akira was upstairs with his parents trying to convince them of letting him go with them to the hotel suite Uruha had already reserved nearby. Ruki was none too secretly wishing those parents of his would let him go...

“Shut up,” he snaps. “I'm just here because you're my best friend, and for that brother of yours...”

“Please We all know how much you want him to jump in your pants, or you in his. But remember; I'll be watching you two very closely. If you try anything, Ruki, make sure you don't hurt him.”

Ruki's raging hormones dimmed down a bit when he remembered that. Of course he knew that. His lust wasn't his fault; Imps were like that sometimes, lusting after humans and seducing them. But he wasn't just in it for the lust or his good looks. Nah, he felt that Akira could be special. Just like Aoi was special, as his friend. And he already knew everything about what was going on. Aoi didn't keep his new royal status a secret from his brother at all.

“Yeah I am aware of that thanks,” he says. “I wouldn't do anything to hurt him you know. If anything... I'd be more worried about me being the one who gets hurt than anything. Just... Don't tell him okay? I wanna slide into this naturally. Like what a human would do.”

Aoi smiled and went back to examining his half brother. He was adorable he was. Fuzzy brunette hair covered his head and he had huge chocolate brown eyes, so contrasted with Akira's own blue ones. A single dimple could be seen on his right cheek every time he so much as yawned, and that made him all the more adorable.

“Thanks Ru,” he says quietly. “I guess that's what friends are for.”

Ruki inwardly facepalmed as the cheesey line slipped from Aoi's mouth, and he was about to remark on it when Aoi's cell phone started ringing. He picked up and answered, his face lighting up with joy when he answered.

“Oh! Uruha,” he proclaimed. “Where are you honey?”

“I'm here at this um... Hotel. Uhh, I'm waiting on you guys to get here. Is Akira coming or not? We still need to talk to him.”

Aoi hummed quietly, not wanting to speak too loud so he woudn't surprise his brother.

“I don't know. He's talking to our parents right now, but it's been over twenty minutes.”

“Well, can you hurry please?” His lover pleads. “These strange human surroundings are really starting to weird me out a little bit.”

Aoi bit back the urge to giggle at him and smiled.

“Yes honey I'll try,” he said. “I love you baby, and I'll see you in a bit okay? Don't talk to strange men, and don't let any women hit on you.”

Uruha made a sound of pure disgust.

“Bleh as if,” he gagged. “The women around here reek of perfume and other strange smells. But, okay Aoi. I love you too. Don't keep me waiting.”

Aoi grinned and ended the call. Ruki smirked and pressed his hands to his hips.

“Ahhh... I thinks the hotel room won't be all that quiet tonight,” he cackled quietly, expecting a snarky reply but instead, the raven smiled at him.

“Yeah, maybe not.”

The imp gagged on his saliva a little bit. It wasn't like Aoi to be so straightforward... But suddenly Akira went inside the room with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Ruki straightened up and tried not to immediately melt into a big puddle of goo at the sight of that boy. And he was wearing a sleeveless tank top? Nice, very nice...

“Hey, Aki,” Aoi said with relief. “I take it you're coming with?”

“Yeah,” his brother said. “Told 'em you needed my help with a few things regarding Uruha is all. Not the truth of course.”

“Okay good. We should get going then, Uruha is starting to get antsy around such strange environments.”

The three left after making sure the baby was with his parents and ventured into the nearby group of trees. Aoi sent a quick message to Uruha telling him to make room so they could blink in undetected by others. He got the okay and made the other two grab onto his hand and blinked them into their room.

Ruki blushed furiously as Akira's hand touched his and he quickly yanked it back once they were inside the room. The lanky blonde noticed the strange behavior but didn't comment on it. Uruha was standing near the window and embraced his lover as soon as they were there. Aoi gladly pulled the other into his arms and nuzzled their noses together with nothing but love and affection in his eyes. His voice was a low husky purr as he murmered into Uruha's mouth with soft kisses.

“Hey. I missed you Angel...”

“Heh, I did too.”

Ruki knew how weird they got when they were alone so he awkwardly ambled to the other side of the room that was seperated by a curved wall, sitting on the second queen in the room. A second bathroom was just near the bed so they wouldn't have to disturb the other two in the middle of the night. Akira did the same and sat on the other side, now able to ignore his brother's habit of unashamed displays of his affection. This strange man traveling with his brother didn't say much...

“So,” he began casually. “I never really caught your name, Mr. Uh...”

Swallowing he looked over and tried to calmly make eye contact with the beautiful boy. His heart pounded and he was ony able to croak out a gentle squeak.

“It's... It's just Ruki,” he answered. “Um... I take it Aoi has already told you who.. Or what I am, yeah?”

Akira nods and gives a smile.

“Yeah he did. But that was it, and I didn't want to make him tell me more than he wanted to. So I waited until I had a chance to ask you myself.”

So he was waiting to get him alone eh... Why did that make him so happy? Ruki stuttered a little bit before he could respond properly.

“U-um well... Yeah I uh... I was with Aoi when he... Y'know, went on his little run through that place.”

Akira nodded, his mouth twitching into a half smirk.

“To save me.”

“Yeah exactly,” Ruki said and gazed at the human with heavily lidded eyes. God flirting was so much easier when you weren't on awkward terms. “I may or may not have saved his life once or twice...”

“Really? Like from what? I heard there were a few of Uruha's nasty little goblins involved..?”

The imp grinned and was about to answer, but he found it hard when looking at someone so hot.. So incredibly hot...

“Oh stop it Ruki you spent most of the time running away,” Aoi said out of nowhere, leaning on the seperating wall. Ruki flushed and ducked his head.

“Hey! If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the tallest imp in the world! That place can easily kill someone like me.”

“Aoi stop bugging him,” Akira sighed. “He was telling me some interesting things y'know.”

Aoi laughed and came closer, crossing his arms.

“So. Are you uh, ready to listen now, Akira? While Mr. Flirtacious here stops trying to jump in your pants?”

“I'm not trying to jump in his pants!”

“Sure, whenever you're ready to talk,” Akira said as they both ignored Ruki's outburst. He sent the smaller creature a sly wink while his brother wasn't looking, making him flush even deeper. Uruha came into the area a few moments later and once they were all together Aoi nodded.

'Right! Uh, let's see. First, I want to jump right in it. Akira... Our Kingdom is in danger. But I can't leave the castle because Uruha's family are coming to visit and they have no idea that anything is wrong so leaving them alone there would be a huge problem. As you can see, our hands are tied."

Akira frowned and looked at them both in disbelief.

"Trouble? What sort of trouble??"

Uruha pulled some strange object out of his pocket and handed it to Akira. It looked like some sort of twisted distorted hunk of crystal; what once seemed like a vibrant white color was now all dulled by weathering and decay.

"That's a fragment of the Soul Fountain, deep in the heart of my Kingdom. It's far bigger than what Aoi has seen of it so far. There just isn't time to explore all of it. There's an unnamed glade there, with the fountain right in the middle. It was constructed by my masters many milennia ago, as a vessel of magic that keeps the land alive. Lately though, a strange phenomenon has caused it to fall into a state of sleep, thus the magic is running in mere trickles and my subjects are unable to call on their powers anymore, and are forced to live like half-mortals. That's where you come in Akira. We think you can help wake the fountain back up and save us before all magic disappears forever."

Akira palmed the crystal and looked down at his fingers, biting his lip unsurely.

"But... What can I do? I'm only human after all, with no special abilities of any sorts."

"I know you feel that way Aki," Aoi began and sat near his brother. "But to be honest... Our masters have actually been watching over you very carefully. I declared you as next of Kin in the event that anything happens to me, and so you have been equipped with special abilities Like I have."

His brother looked up, still uncertain.

"Even so, How would I be able to figure out what I'm supposed to do? Or even how to get there?"

He was amazingly calm Ruki noticed. Then again it was not very surprising, considering who his brother was and all. Aoi came up here regularly to visit his brother and told him all sorts of fascinating things. But he was never able to really bring him back down, what with his school stuff and all. Thankfully though, school in this world was just letting out and they finally had time to do so.

"I can help," Ruki said. "I know how to get to the tree; My family and I used to go there every year before I ran away. And I can help you um... Realize your abilities as well."

Aoi puts a hand on Akira's shoulder assuringly.

"Trust me. You'll be okay. I know that you can handle yourself pretty well already. Teenagers in this world have it pretty tough growing up."

Akira huffed, giving the crystal back.

"Understatement of the century bro."

"Yeah. Point is, we seriously need help here Aki. Your kind of help. Please."

Uruha grabbed at Aoi's fingers, twining them together as they gazed at Akira. His brother shivered under their gazes but even more so as Ruki was also looking at him. That one he knew, he could see something else in his eyes. Something about him...

“Um well... How much time do we have..? That I can be with you and help out with this?”

Aoi checked his temporary cell phone and tsked.

“Ohh, about three months human time. That gives us about. Oh, maybe a week or two to get to the glade and figure out what's going on. On average, the time it takes to get to the glade by foot is five days, by flight two.”

“Well... Can't you just blink me there?”

Uruha shook his head regretfully.

“I'm afraid not. There's a weird two hundred mile circular barrier surrounding the area now. It wasn't there before all of this, but... For some reason it is now. Like it's protecting itself from foreign magical forces... So will you do it?”

Ruki reached out to assuredly clasp his hand over Akira's and tried to ignore the blood rushing to his ears. The human smiled at him and released his held in breath. What did he have to lose?

“Well... As long as Ruki-san is able to help me. Then... I'll do it. Anything to help you, brother.”

Uruha and Aoi gasped and hugged each other tightly with relief. Ruki noticed the way Akira's fingers parted to let his own slip between them and he reddened even more. But since he was already embarrassed this much, what harm was a little more going to do?

“I'm bunking with Akira,” he declares firmly. Uruha laughed and sassily smirked at him.

“Was there ever any question? Like I would let a sneaky little imp like you sleep in the same proximity as my Aoi.”

The raven quirked an eyebrow and smirked, his hand clutching at Uruha's waist as he pressed himself against Uruha's side.

“Then I guess it's time to say good night,” Aoi giggled and pulled Uruha away from the separating wall, whispering things to him that would make the most dirty minded person burst into hysterics. At the sound of the other bathroom door closing hurriedly Ruki rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk into the second bathroom and got ready for sleep, taking off the bracelet as he did so. When he walked out Akira was already dressed for sleep as well, in only a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top. Ruki was now in a plain oversized fluffy sweatshirt and some boxers that Aoi had leant to him since they were too small.

Akira looked over the imp with fascination, his non human form even cuter to look at now. His ears were small and pointy, and his eyes were huge!

“So this is what you really look like, eh Ruki-san?”

Ruki shivered and nodded, looking down and biting his lip shyly before getting into his side of the bed..

“Yeah... I'm a lot shorter like this heh... Guess I look pretty strange.”

Akira mimicked him and shook his head.

“No. You look.. Adorable. Like some kind of anime character!”

“Like a what now? And I am not adorable, I am a fully capable killing machine!”

Ruki puffed out his cheeks irritably, but that instantly ebbed away when Akira suddenly reached out to ruffle his soft blonde strands with a haughty smile plastered to his face. Ruki's breath caught in his throat as the soft human fingers ghosted along his scalp line.

“Never mind chibi,” he laughs quietly. “And you can't argue with me you know you're adorable. But you can argue with me more in the morning but right now we should try to get some sleep before my brother and brother-in-law succeed in keeping us up at night.”

Ruki didn't know how else to respond as Akira beamed at him and switched off the lamp on the bedside table and laid down. The imp sat in the darkness for a moment before laying down as well, still flushed with a deep shade of crimson as one last thought crossed his mind.

_'I'm not cute... You're cute.'_

_**TBC** _


	2. 2

 The morning brought strange noises to the four travellers in the hotel. Uruha was jolted awake when a loud piercing cry tore through the air and hurt his ears. He had never heard such a terrifying noise in his entire life! Like some sort of tortured dying animal squealing and begging for mercy or something like that! The light from the sun was barely there as it was only about six in the morning.

“Aoi,” he cries softly and shakes his lover, who was still naked from last night and covered just barely with the hotel covers. “Aoi! Aoi honey! There's a strange noise that I don't understand and it's scaring me..!” His raven lover made a groaning noise and turned over, swatting his hand away in his sleep. Uruha shook him harder now and grew increasingly agitated. “Aoi..! I don't understand what's going on please tell me I'm not freaking out! Wake up!”

Suddenly he hears one of the others start to wake up and he quickly pulls on his sweatpants from last night before standing up. It was Akira... He was still drowsy and only had on his boxers as he ambled into the main area, rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes.

“Mmm what's all the fuss about..?” he mumbles through a yawn. Uruha flailed before motioning outside the window. There was still a noticeable ache in his hips and back but he ignored it for now.

“Can't you hear that noise?” He frets some more and tried to drown it out, but it grew a little bit louder and higher in pitch. Akira shrugged casually and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

“Yeah that's just the weather siren,” he explains. “It tells us if it's going to rain or not, and from the sounds of it it is gonna start getting stormy pretty soon.”

The fae grimaced as the siren blared a few more times before stopping. Akira looked on in amusement as the blonde struggled to understand what was going on. He needed to get out of that castle more, didn't he?

“Such a strange world this place is,” he complains and crawls back onto the bed and brings his knees to his chest. “How did I ever survive the Underworld without Aoi?”

Akira scoffed and crosses his arms.

“Beats me,” he laughs. “The real question is, how did my brother ever manage to survive without you?”

His question made Uruha smile to himself and it was clear to see how utterly entranced he was with Aoi. The look in his eyes alone spoke a million different words.

“You would be surprised actually; Before I was ever with him he used to hate me.”

Akira nodded his head.

“Aoi told me that but he never said what it was like for you.”

His smile faltered only a little bit, and he touched Aoi's cheek with his fingers.

“It was… Like Hell. Knowing I had feelings for him like this, and thinking he would hate me forever,” he whispers. “Even though I was only granting his wish I was still causing him pain… But after all of that, we managed to find one another and put all of that behind us. As painful as it is I wouldn't want to forget it though.”

Akira uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on Uruha's shoulder with a smile etched into his handsome features.

“You did the right thing Uruha. Aoi was so lonely for so long, his life was a mess. His stories were the only thing he had and yet he was getting too old for fairy tales according to our parents...” He paused and looked at a now content Uruha and then to his brother. “Or maybe not. If you hadn't come along... We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Our lives would still be boring, uneventful, plain.”

Well that much was true wasn't it? Uruha saved them in some weird way, from their past demons and regrets to start all over again, together. And the same went for him.

“I have your brother to thank for that too,” he responds. “I would have been forced to marry some strange woman I never met, or worse a man. I wouldn't give him up for anything.”

Akira couldn't help but smile wide at that.

“And I am sure he wouldn't either.”

The Fae King nods and smiles up at Akira.

“You''re not a bad kid Akira. It's just too bad I never got to visit you at all while you were growing up here in this world. But Aoi has told me plenty already so I had somethng to go on. Plus we have school pictures too.”

The human grimaced and shot a glare at his brother.

“God how embarrassing,” he grumbles and Uruha laughed. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing. It's just that.. Aoi really cares for you. You know? Because you're brothers and all...”

They both fell into silence after he trailed off, unable to find the right words to say. That is until a certain blonde was heard waking up in the next area and Akira smirks. Ruki stumbled into the main area as well, having put on his human bracelet as he woke up. But he was still dressed only in his sweater and shorts so his legs were showing.

“Well good morning shorty,” Uruha greets and the imp glared murderous daggers at him.

“Shut it girly,” he snaps. “Thanks for almost ruining my sleep last night I really appreciate it.”

“Well Akira didn't seem to mind it,” Uruha casually retorts and made both blonde's nearly cough on their saliva.

“Hey I am a heavy sleeper,” Akira argued. “It's not like I eavesdropped on you guys or anything!”

Uruha laughed again and looks to Ruki.

“Well shorty here was too busy clinging to you in his sleep like a second skin so I am more than aware that we weren't really being a bother.”

“What!? I was not!”

The Fae noticed them both turn a bright red and he resisted the urge to laugh at them both. Akira didn't even bother trying to deny anything because he knew he couldn't. It was true, in the middle of the night Ruki had attached to him and didn' t let go for the longest time.

Thankfully Aoi started to wake up so their attention was diverted to him for the moment. Uruha shooed Akira and Ruki away so he could be alone with him and the two blondes quietly slinked away to their side. Once there Ruki tried to divert his eyes away from....Uh, Akira's bottom half that was still exposed.

“Sooo..... Akira. You wanna um, put some pants on maybe?”

The human looks down at himself but just makes a small hum.

“I dunno, should I?”

“Well maybe you should! Have some decency please..!” Ruki was too busy trying to get himself dressed to notice the slow deliberate smirk crawling onto Akira's face... “GUH?!?!”

The imp froze in his spot and felt heat rising into his cheeks. Was this.... Was this real?? Akira was grabbing his ass!! And why wasn't he doing anything to stop him?!?!

“Oooh. That is a really nice butt you got there,” Akira purred softly. “I think I actually might enjoy this trip of ours... Ruki-san.”

Well so he thought. Until He felt the stinging pain of a right hand palm against his cheek. And the screech of Ruki's voice reverberating throughout the room and possibly the whole hotel.

“AKIRA YOU STUPID PERVERT!”

Despite that though, it didn't really change his mind at all.


	3. 3

 The morning brought strange noises to the four travellers in the hotel. Uruha was jolted awake when a loud piercing cry tore through the air and hurt his ears. He had never heard such a terrifying noise in his entire life! Like some sort of tortured dying animal squealing and begging for mercy or something like that! The light from the sun was barely there as it was only about six in the morning.

“Aoi,” he cries softly and shakes his lover, who was still naked from last night and covered just barely with the hotel covers. “Aoi! Aoi honey! There's a strange noise that I don't understand and it's scaring me..!” His raven lover made a groaning noise and turned over, swatting his hand away in his sleep. Uruha shook him harder now and grew increasingly agitated. “Aoi..! I don't understand what's going on please tell me I'm not freaking out! Wake up!”

Suddenly he hears one of the others start to wake up and he quickly pulls on his sweatpants from last night before standing up. It was Akira... He was still drowsy and only had on his boxers as he ambled into the main area, rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes.

“Mmm what's all the fuss about..?” he mumbles through a yawn. Uruha flailed before motioning outside the window. There was still a noticeable ache in his hips and back but he ignored it for now.

“Can't you hear that noise?” He frets some more and tried to drown it out, but it grew a little bit louder and higher in pitch. Akira shrugged casually and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

“Yeah that's just the weather siren,” he explains. “It tells us if it's going to rain or not, and from the sounds of it it is gonna start getting stormy pretty soon.”

The fae grimaced as the siren blared a few more times before stopping. Akira looked on in amusement as the blonde struggled to understand what was going on. He needed to get out of that castle more, didn't he?

“Such a strange world this place is,” he complains and crawls back onto the bed and brings his knees to his chest. “How did I ever survive the Underworld without Aoi?”

Akira scoffed and crosses his arms.

“Beats me,” he laughs. “The real question is, how did my brother ever manage to survive without you?”

His question made Uruha smile to himself and it was clear to see how utterly entranced he was with Aoi. The look in his eyes alone spoke a million different words.

“You would be surprised actually; Before I was ever with him he used to hate me.”

Akira nodded his head.

“Aoi told me that but he never said what it was like for you.”

His smile faltered only a little bit, and he touched Aoi's cheek with his fingers.

“It was… Like Hell. Knowing I had feelings for him like this, and thinking he would hate me forever,” he whispers. “Even though I was only granting his wish I was still causing him pain… But after all of that, we managed to find one another and put all of that behind us. As painful as it is I wouldn't want to forget it though.”

Akira uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on Uruha's shoulder with a smile etched into his handsome features.

“You did the right thing Uruha. Aoi was so lonely for so long, his life was a mess. His stories were the only thing he had and yet he was getting too old for fairy tales according to our parents...” He paused and looked at a now content Uruha and then to his brother. “Or maybe not. If you hadn't come along... We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Our lives would still be boring, uneventful, plain.”

Well that much was true wasn't it? Uruha saved them in some weird way, from their past demons and regrets to start all over again, together. And the same went for him.

“I have your brother to thank for that too,” he responds. “I would have been forced to marry some strange woman I never met, or worse a man. I wouldn't give him up for anything.”

Akira couldn't help but smile wide at that.

“And I am sure he wouldn't either.”

The Fae King nods and smiles up at Akira.

“You''re not a bad kid Akira. It's just too bad I never got to visit you at all while you were growing up here in this world. But Aoi has told me plenty already so I had somethng to go on. Plus we have school pictures too.”

The human grimaced and shot a glare at his brother.

“God how embarrassing,” he grumbles and Uruha laughed. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing. It's just that.. Aoi really cares for you. You know? Because you're brothers and all...”

They both fell into silence after he trailed off, unable to find the right words to say. That is until a certain blonde was heard waking up in the next area and Akira smirks. Ruki stumbled into the main area as well, having put on his human bracelet as he woke up. But he was still dressed only in his sweater and shorts so his legs were showing.

“Well good morning shorty,” Uruha greets and the imp glared murderous daggers at him.

“Shut it girly,” he snaps. “Thanks for almost ruining my sleep last night I really appreciate it.”

“Well Akira didn't seem to mind it,” Uruha casually retorts and made both blonde's nearly cough on their saliva.

“Hey I am a heavy sleeper,” Akira argued. “It's not like I eavesdropped on you guys or anything!”

Uruha laughed again and looks to Ruki.

“Well shorty here was too busy clinging to you in his sleep like a second skin so I am more than aware that we weren't really being a bother.”

“What!? I was not!”

The Fae noticed them both turn a bright red and he resisted the urge to laugh at them both. Akira didn't even bother trying to deny anything because he knew he couldn't. It was true, in the middle of the night Ruki had attached to him and didn' t let go for the longest time.

Thankfully Aoi started to wake up so their attention was diverted to him for the moment. Uruha shooed Akira and Ruki away so he could be alone with him and the two blondes quietly slinked away to their side. Once there Ruki tried to divert his eyes away from....Uh, Akira's bottom half that was still exposed.

“Sooo..... Akira. You wanna um, put some pants on maybe?”

The human looks down at himself but just makes a small hum.

“I dunno, should I?”

“Well maybe you should! Have some decency please..!” Ruki was too busy trying to get himself dressed to notice the slow deliberate smirk crawling onto Akira's face... “GUH?!?!”

The imp froze in his spot and felt heat rising into his cheeks. Was this.... Was this real?? Akira was grabbing his ass!! And why wasn't he doing anything to stop him?!?!

“Oooh. That is a really nice butt you got there,” Akira purred softly. “I think I actually might enjoy this trip of ours Ruki-san.”

Well so he thought. Until He felt the stinging pain of a right hand palm against his cheek. And the screech of Ruki's voice reverberating throughout the room and possibly the whole hotel.

“AKIRA YOU STUPID PERVERT!”

Despite that though, it didn't really change his mind at all.


	4. Chapter 4

To say it was awkward would have been an agonizing understatement. Sharp daggers were cutting into Aoi's very soul, slicing his confidence into tiny bits and pieces. And those daggers happened to be coming from none other... Than his Mother in Law. From her eyes to be exact. Though his Father in Law was much more cheerful this time around which seemed unusual. Uruha was currently holding his hand as they greeted them in the main chamber, and it could have gone... Much better in his opinion. He was late getting here, so unbecoming of a Fae ruler.

"Mother. Father," Uruha began and ran forward to greet them first with graceful bows, and then hugs. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Aoi saw his mother's eyes warm up as she embraced her son lovingly but when they once more fell upon him they rehardened once again. He clears his throat and greets his In laws politely, bowing low in front of them.

"Your Graces," He murmurs softly. "Welcome to our home..."

His father in law was much more curteous with him than his wife was, opting for just as respectful bows and greetings. He also noticed that they both spoke in distinctly scottish accents, most unusual.

There must have been something that Uruha said to him so he would be nicer. Aoi gripped the other's hand in his own and they smiled at one another.

"It's good to see you again, my dear boy," the Old King said. Old, but not really a day older since they last met. Uruha's father could have easily passed for simply being a young adult, not even showing signs of wrinkling. His mother was the same way. "I trust you have been well since we last met?"

"Yes I have," Aoi says. "And yourself, sir?"

"Tch," the man tsked and pats his hand, a twinkling in his eyes as he spoke. "Do not call me sir in your own Kingdom dear boy. It's bad luck you know. But I am well as I am."

"That's great, um, my Lord. You don't look a day older."

"Though that may seem true, time has not been kind to my health lately. My age is finally starting to do me in."

"But... Don't Fae live forever?" Aoi asked. "And not grow old?"

"Aye that we do boy," His father in law sighed. "That we do. And it is also true that any sign of being old does not show on our bodies. However... the soul is different. Souls are very pure, powerful but fragile things you see. Not even a soul cannot best time. While we may seem indefinite on the outside, our souls can only withstand so much of being away from home. In time, every Fae I have ever known or heard of has eventually chosen to live with the Gods again. And it is only a matter of time before I may do the same."

Aoi nodded slowly, the explanation helping him to understand. He looked over at Uruha to find his mother fussing over him, checking his hair, his face and his body to make sure he was all right. And all the while ha had a look of frustration but fondness on his face. That's how mothers were.

"Uruha," he called. "Shall we show them to their quarters first? Or..?"

"Yes, let's do that," his lover agrees and pries his mother's fawning hands off his waist. "I am sure their luggage must be very tiring to carry."

Aoi and Uruha helpd the two carry what bags they had brought with them up the main tower and into the guest room hallway. All the while, Aoi couls still feel the murderous eyes of his mother in law crushing down on him.

They reached a suitable room and put their things in the wardrobe. Once that was done they assessed the room for themselves. Kouyou's mother was the first to speak. And knowing her... It wouldn't exactly be warm words of acceptance.

"So. Aoi. I... Trust that you've been... Treating my son well?" She asked roughly and stared at him with steely green eyes. "You haven't injured or damaged him in any way?"

"Tch, for God's sake, woman," his father said exasperatedly. "The boy is fine can't you see that? Does he in any way, look harmed at all?"

His wife huffed and turned eye to the window overlooking the southern part of the Labyrinth. Aoi and Uruha knew it would get heated between them and decided to excuse themselves.

"Er... Mother, Father... We'll be in the gardens if you need us," Uruha says before he and Aoi slip out. In the room the couple continued.

"I.. I just don't feel comfortable here, Dachary," she admits. "I don't feel comfortable knowing our son is married to and running this kingdom with a mortal and-"

"Ex mortal," he corrects firmly. Minerva turned and her dress flourished angrily behind her. "You forget that he is one of us now."

"I just don't think it's right! Uruha should have married that girl we had picked out for him! How is he to produce an heir to take over for him?!"

Her husband sighs and grabs her hands in his, holding them tight.

"Look, Minerva, my dear wife. Although I may've had my differences with him in the beginning, I have learned to trust him. Our son loves him, and that love is returned. If they wish an heir to take over for them in the future, they can adopt or have a surrogate... All I want is for our youngest son to be happy. Shouldn't you wish the same on him as well?"

The woman looked down at her fingers, still trembling.

"I... I don't know if it'll be that easy," she muttered. "You know how I feel about humans... even if he isn't one anymore, he's still attached to the world up above us. He still acts, thinks and feels the same way as they do. I just don't want to see my baby getting hurt, the same way you were."

"Trust me, my dear. It's all going to be fine. I am most certain that Aoi loves our son more than anything and is willing to give everything he can to make sure he is happy. I can feel his heart, Minerva. It's strong, and beats only for Uruha and Uruha alone." Dachary sees movement down below and sees the two now seated on a bench in the main gardens, huddled closely together and speaking in soft tones. The things he saw there made his old heart feel hope and he pats his wife's arm. "Look dear, down there. What do you see in those two?"

Minerva looked down to the gardens and tried to make herself feel only disdain for Aoi but... Found she could not. She saw the way Aoi so delicately holds Uruha's hand, or presses the sweetest of kisses to his cheeks or his lips, and fusses over him the same way she did only in a more intimate way. Not once did she see any sort of evidence of mistreatment or neglect. And it reminded her of herself.

There was only love to be seen in her son's eyes and it made her earlier accusations seem ridicuous. How could anyone want to hurt such a delicate creature such as Uruha?

"I... I see the younger us," she whispers quietly. "The first few months of our marriage were so blissful... Looking at them now. It's like seeing our younger selves all over again..."

"You see?" Dachary said and hugs her closer to continue observing the pair. "There is nothing to be worried about at all. Our son would have made the exact same observations about him as I have. Aoi is a bright and intelligent young man, and an even more capable ruler alongside our son. There's absolutely nothing to worry about..."

Right?

Well suppose that was true for them to believe. Akira and Ruki now surely knew better by now. Trapped for the moment inside of one of many secret tunnels under the maze, they walked through a seemingly endless expanse of cement walls and overgrown vines. Akira was frustrated, beyond frustrated.

It was bad enough that idiot brother of his had interrupted him from scoring with Ruki. Even though they were most certainly alone _now_ , his earlier buzz was totally killed. By now the imp had noticed his gloomy attitude and ditched his position in front to walk directly beside his new travel buddy. He hooked an arm through Akira's own and started leading him further down the passageway light by a sparse clumping of candles in the corners here and there. Luckily he was nice and tall.

"Akira, stop looking so gloomy," he says. "Jeesh, it's getting annoying..."

The tall boy just looked down at Ruki and smirked.

"What happened to being able to handle me huh? Mr Tough Guy?"

"There's a difference between handling and controlling, bird brain," he answered despite smiling wide. "Learn to spot the differences."

"What will I get if I learn?" Akira asked. "Some sort of surprise? A reward? Hmm?"

Ruki didn't respond verbally but, reached over to lightly grab at Akira's butt and giggling. Akira answered back by lifting the tiny body up with one arm and biting at his ear very gently then flicking his tongue against it then set him back down to keep walking ahead. By now, both were already comfortable enough around each other to flirt like this unabashedly now.

The imp was blushing like crazy and trailing quietly behind Akira. In a little while though he finally decided to speak.

"Ah it's close now. Just take this left turn in this corridor right up here and you should see a ladder going up a large vertical tunnel; It will lead us outside of the maze walls and to my home in the forest."

They both continued to the ladder, but were met with an unfortunate surprise. True the ladder was there, but now broken off with the upper half splintered and broken to scatter the corridor. Ruki tsked in annoyance and looked up the column with disdain.

"Well shit," Akira cursed. "Now what? I don't suppose you have any other plans on how to get out of here?"

"Hang on. Akira Look. Look at the walls."

Both Akira and Ruki thought for a moment, examining the way the ladder was broken. There was evidence of claw marks around now that he looked closer, the pattern of four huge distinct scratches both on the wall and along the still standing pieces of the ladder up against the rocky wall. And even more nearby on conjoining walls.

"Bloody hell... I don't suppose we have any other options?"

Annoyed Ruki bit his lip and stared at the claw marks.

"Hmm.... There are two other ways. But I am not positive any will work."

"What do you mean? Don't you live here?"

"I spend most of my time either in the castle or in my home," Ruki said. "I make sure I don't spend too much time in these mazes; It isn't good for someone like myself to be in here too long."

Akira notices a bit of fear in the other's voice, and figured something out. There was something going on, enough to make even the overconfident and courageous imp in front of him hesitate.

"What's going on here Ruki?" He wonders and pulls Ruki towards him. "What's causing these marks?"

Ruki sighed and looked up at Akira with wide eyes.

"Akira... We have to go," he whispered frantically. "There's something else down here with us, and if it finds us..."

"What's down here? Ruki?" The imp doesn't answer right away because he hears a low rumbling noise from not far away, maybe a hundred feet or less down the corridor to their right. It was big, and fast, closing the distance with incredible speed. He wasted no time in dragging Akira away at a small run. "Ruki?"

"Shhh! It'll hear you! We have to get out of here now!"

Akira didn't argue and tried to make him keep up, but found that he was too small to keep running very fast. Quickly he pulled Ruki into his arms bridal style so he could run faster.

"What the? Akira?!"

"Hush Ru," he panted and stopped at a junction. "If we want distance between us and whatever is behind us, we will need to be quicker. Now which way do we go from here?"

The imp points left and holds on as they keep moving. Behind them the lumbering creature is even closer and he felt his heart drop down his esophagus.

"It's coming..! Run faster!"

His voice was no more than a strangled plea as quiet as a whisper to which Akira gladly complied. The more they went the more Ruki grew increasingly agitated. Once they were at an enirely different section of the maze they came to a three way fork. Akira was ready to ask which one when Ruki pulled away and demanded to be let down.

"But Ruki we have to-"

"Shh Akira," he ordered and looked along all three passages, listening closely. Akira couldn't hear anything, not like this anyway with his pulse practically rattling his skull.

"Which way?"

"Tch, none. They have us trapped. Akira I hope you are ready to hold your nose because we have to take a fourth direction."

"What are you talking about..." He stops short as Ruki grabs a rusty handle from his satchel and wipes at some of the dust on the ground to reveal an odd indentation in the ground, a thin scraching of a square done seemingly in a hurry. Ruki forced the knob's pointy metal end into the scratching and before Akira's eyes he lifted up the door to an even more secret passage way. The opening looked barely big enough to let a human slip through.

"Come on Aki, this is my last hope," he urges and slips into the hold. "I kept this here in case of emergencies... I was hoping to not have to use it but I have no other choice."

Akira leaped into the hold down a small six foot drop and let the trap door close.

'What was that all about?" He asked once Ruki was able to calm down.

"I'll tell you once we get out of here," he said softly and pulled two masks from his bag. "Here put one on; Down this path are some sylph lairs and they like luring people into their little hidey holes where they imprison you as a sex slave. There's a gas in the air designed as both an aphrodisiac and an anesthetic. One whiff could put you out like a light."

Akira slips on the mask and follows Ruki down the new and brighter corridor.

"A sex slave huh... Jeez."

"Yeah," Ruki huffed. "Horny as shit, sylphs are. The females make some sort of gas potion to keep you up for hours on end as they take turns whoring themselves out on you as long as they are able to eventually get pregnant from it. It's what they want. And the males will tie you up and fuck you over and over like a toy either til you get pregnant or your very spirit breaks. It's just instincts, Aki, animal instincts."

Akira felt his groin twitch a little at that but not in a good way. Somewhat of a painful, horrified way. To think about being used like that made him almost shudder in horror.

"God... This place is so full of weirdos," he mutters and sees some more light up ahead. "Hey there is some light."

"Keep your eyes down and the mask tight. Sylphs are pretty freaky looking up close."

Nervously he follows Ruki along and tries to not look to his sides and only at his feet. He hears soft ethereal whisperings from unseen entities to his left in some mid sized cracks in the wall.

"Is that..."

"Yes. Ignore it we're almost there."

Finally a door was seen up ahead in the wall. Once outside Ruki ripped off his mask and started stomping away seemingly angry. Confused Akira caught up to him.

"Ru..." He murmurs and reaches out to touch Ruki's shoulder, but was surprised when Ruki suddenly pulled him down to kiss him directly on the mouth, quick and urgent but still incredibly nice. 'What..?"

"Shut up Akira," Ruki whispers and kisses him again before pulling away and turning his face in the opposite direction. "That was for... For good luck... Come on, we're in the clear now, and my home is not far."

Akira listened and trailed behind once again, unable to resist looking down at Ruki's cute little behind now and again...

"So... Are you gonna tell me just what it was that was down there with us?"

Ruki sighed softly and tried to keep Akira from seeing his face.

"Very well then... Tell me Akira, has Aoi ever told you about trolls?"


	5. 5

"SO let me get his straight," Akira huffed while he trailed through the forest after Ruki. "Trolls are part of the fairy family too?"

" _Were_ a part," Ruki corrects. "Honestly Aki, haven't you been listening? Jeez... They were completely mutated from twisted and dark power so now they belong to the goblin family."

"Well gosh it is not my fault that you talk so damn fast..."

"Oh just shut it will you?"

After a while of walking squabbling they finally reached a small hut in the forest surrounded by birch trees and huge towering ferns. The outside was all stone bricks with a tinge of red. There was somewhat of a chimney attatched to the side of the house and he could make out a few vine covered windows. Astonished Akira follows his host through a plain wooden door and is greeted with warmth and a cozy feeling atmosphere. There was already a fire in the fireplace and a few candles were lit to give light. Theres a wooden couch frame just in front of the fireplace with velvety red cushions set into it for comfortable sitting and a coffee table just to the side.

Being in this sort of inviting environment made Akira's chest ache a little bit. It sort of reminded him of home.

"Wow Ruki-chan. Your place is... Really neat and tidy."

Akira would have said more but feeding an ego as big as Ruki's was certainly too easy, and he did not want to overinflate it any more. Even so the imp was grinning with pride as he took in the sight of his home.

"Impressed? You should be. This place is my own personal safe haven when I want to be alone. Plus I am sort of a whiz at interior decoration."

They both stood there admiring the same painting of a tree placed right above the fireplace. After a while Akira takes a seat on the soft couch and is surprised that it was able to hold him up.

"I was expecting this thing to fall apart under my weight, but I suppose not," he joked and leaned back. Ruki scoffs and slaps at Akira's head lightly before sitting at the other end of the couch.

"What? No way. There's no way a hundred year old vintage set like this could fall apart so easily. And just for that you're sleeping here tonight."

"Hmph fine. I'd probably be a blanket hog anyways..."

Ruki resists his urge to laugh and sticks his nose up in the air. Akira couldn't stop his usual thoughts of the other's overwhelming cuteness. Though that was something he knew he would get slapped for if said out loud.

"Since we aren't going to leave until morning, how about you help me make sure the house is okay?" Ruki suggested. "Be a big strong man for me and go get some wood. There's a pile of it already chopped and just outside in the back."

At the mention of being a man Akira made a small half smile before scooting closer to Ruki, their noses almost touching.

"You know. It's almost like we are newlyweds or something. And you are the lovely little wife who is married to me, the caring and doting husband..."

With his face all red, Ruki tried to scoot away to make room.

"I-idiot," he grumbles. "You're more like an ex-boyfriend or something... Just shut up and do it already."

Gosh he was so adorable when he was trying to be mad, and Akira tried with all his might to not just kiss him right then and there. Instead he gently blew at Ruki's ear. Ruki shivered and almost got a swipe to Akira's head again but he narrowly missed just as he was standing up.

"Okay okay I am going!" He laughs and puts up his hands. "Jeez, you're so bossy just like a real wife."

Ruki couldn't stand Akira's teasing sometimes, but that's what teenagers were like he guessed. As if he would really know what human teenagers were like anyway...

Still, he didn't miss the way Akira winked at him as he went outside finally and that certainly made his whole body feel tingly. Damn him and his crippling lust for attractive things! Ruki couldn't really understand how he liked Akira so much. Or why, but he just was. It's been so long since he felt any sort of pull towards anyone. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was far more into him now that they were alone together. But he promised Aoi he would not try anything. Even if his desires got in the way.

So he tried his best to keep Akira at bay and wanted to smack himself for that kiss earlier. A moment of weakness.

"Honey I am back," Akira sang as he trudged through the door with multiple pieces of split wood. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah sure, dear," Ruki huffs and rolls his eyes. Akira lets the pieces plop down onto the floor near the fire place and takes his spot on the couch. His face is serious and that made Ruki wonder if he did anything wrong.

"Ruki you and I both know that you are seriously into me so why don't you just admit it already?" Akira suddenly says out of the blue.

"Because. I promised your brother I wouldn't do anything to you unless I was sure you were ready."

Akira snorts and swings his arm around Ruki to scoot him closer.

"That old man needs to butt out," he says. "Who says I didn't want it? I really am attracted to you too, Ruki-san."

As much as that made him excited he still had to uphold his promise.

"Still, Aki. You're only a teenager, you probably don't have much experience with romance or sex. What you are experiencing is lust and desire. That's not healthy."

The teen pursed his lips in thought before smiling wide.

"Oh, I see where this is going..."

Ruki glared weakly.

"What are you getting at?"

There's a sly grin there and he wants to wipe it clean off his face. Or even kiss it off.... No! No Ruki, don't think that!

"You want me to fall in love first don't you?" He says with a cheeky laugh. "Aww Ruki-chan you are seriously too considerate of me. Or is it because you don't want to get hurt yourself?"

At this point Ruki couldn't hide his embarrassment and was spluttering for a lack of the right words.

"Wha? What the hell are you-"

"Don't you worry Ruki, I won't hurt you at all. You can count on me okay? If you want me to love you, then I will! And I'll make you love me too!"

"Ack!"

It's only a matter of seconds before Akira has him pinned to the soft cushions and smothered under hurried and sloppy kisses against his mouth, their tongues finally touching and mingling for the first time. He loses his breath completely and can only manage soft gasps and sighs now and again. All his strength is completely gone and he wonders something only if Aoi's warnings should have been directed to Akira instead.

From now on, he would have to worry more about the younger male jumping him instead of the other way around. He was not nearly as oblivious as he had thought before. And feeling Akira's legs trapping him to the couch makes him melt away like thin ice. His arms go around his neck and he moans his name to spur him on even further.

He can't help it anymore. Akira was just too good at this... And damn it, he was really starting to venture into dangerous territory by now. Soon he found his black cross patterned shirt being pulled off as his promise was slowly starting to break bit by bit, but he could not bring himself to care. Akira desired and wanted him, that's all he ever wished for.

However, it's what Akira said next that made him realize this was going way way too fast.

"You're so freaking hot... I want you so bad right now..."

His voice was low and oozing with sexual tension, and it was enough to make actual fear prickle at his spine. It was now clear that this was where it had to stop. So as much as it pained him to do it, he pulled away from Akira's kisses with a rough gasp and pushed on his chest to get him to stop.

"Akira... Stop... This isn't right," he said in a whispering voice. "I can't..."

"Why?" Akira growled and continued kissing at his jaw with his hands exploring and roaming all over Ruki's skin."Because you 'promised'?"

Then he pushes Akira away with a sudden bout of strength before sitting away from him. He's breathing less calm now and he sees the frustration on Akira's face.

"Yes that is exactly why," he snaps back and pulls his shirt back on. "Look, Aki... I promised Aoi with everything I had. If I broke this one promise to him he would come to not trust me anymore. But I also really want you, it's just that... I don't want... Don't want..."

He bites his tongue as his pride doesn't allow him to continue. But Akira's face is softer now and he sighs in understanding.

"You're scared. Aren't you? That I will hurt you." Ruki looks down with shame because he knows it is more than true. "I guess I did go a little too fast back there... But I couldn't help it. I really do like you Ruki-san. And I want you to come to like me more too. The truth is, I can't promise I'll always be able to control myself around you. But I can promise that I will try my hardest okay?"

Ruki allows himself to smile just a little bit and lifts his eyes up to meet Akira's.

"Promise?" Ruki murmured quietly.

"I promise. Though now that I think about it... A kiss or two might not be too bad."

The imp has to agree with him then, so he laughs to himself.

"As long as you don't try to undress me when I am sleeping then you are forgiven." He giggles. "We leave early in the morning after we get everything ready."

Akira sighed and leans his head on Ruki's shoulder while grabbing his hand.

"Fair enough," he says back. "But I can help undress you when you're taking a bath right?"

"Tsk, still a pervert I see," Ruki says but with a smile. "You really are just a horny little boy."

Then he allows Akira another kiss, only more innocent and less promise-breaking. And in his head he finishes what he was going to say but didn't.

_But you seriously are cute._


	6. 6

A dark red sun greeted Akira and Ruki when they decided to get ready to leave. The already dismal landscape was made bleaker by the darkened disc of fire that it wasn't even bright enough to have to squint. Akira rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Ruki was still in his room taking forever to get things ready to leave. He stood in the small kitchen impatiently and got some food and other things he would possibly need.

"Rukiii," He whined for the millionth time. "Are you done picking out clothes yet? It's only a week trip! Come on man we ain't got all day!"

"Shut up Akira! It's good to be prepared!"

"Oh my God," Akira groaned. "We don't have time for this! A week Ru, a fucking week!"

He was met with silence and then a loud curse before Ruki came out with a ridiculous luggage bag on wheels. Once again Akira had to resist the urge to slam his head against the wooden walls in the kitchen. But then again, now he was dressed in a cute little white lace top with see through mesh sleeves with fluffly white cuffs with a pair of black cut off shorts. His blonde hair was wavy and tied into a bun behind his head. Now Akira was willing to forgive him for making them late...

"Jeez okay Akira. We can go now," Ruki said and adjusts the sunglasses on his nose. "I hope you're ready?"

Akira cleared his throat and nodded, trying not to look at the unashamed way Ruki showed off his pale milky white legs in those shorts. They seemed to hug him oh so nicely too.

"Question is are you ready?" He retaliated as he and the smaller male got everything ready. "I mean... It seems like you're kind of over killing it here with that bag but whatever floats your boat I suppose."

Ruki gave Akira a sideways glare before grabbing his ass again. Akira wanted so badly to just wing it for a few more hours before leaving just to be alone with Ruki but he knew he couldn't do that. So instead he just gave a wicked smile and teasingly nipped at Ruki's lips.

"Akira..."

The small imp started to pout when Akira pulled back from the kisses, wanting to pull him back but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Come on we're gonna be late so let's go."

As soon as that was said there was a knock at the door, a slow hesitant one.

"Um excuse me?" A voice called. "Lord Ruki? Are you home?"

"Who could be here at this hour?" Ruki grumbled while answering the door. "Who the hell are you?"

They were not expecting to see who it was on the other side though. A young male with long wavy brunette hair and bright eyes and dark painted lips. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled down and a medium sized satchel at his side. There was also an odd looking whistle made out of some kind of bone hanging around his neck

The man bowed his head and smiled at them, a surprisingly timid smile considering Takanori knew instantly who he was when he spoke.

"Good Morning My Lords. My name is Yutaka, and I am one of the Guardians who looks over the Labyrinth with my two brothers."

Akira blinked in amazement and tilted his head.

"What brings you here?" He asked. The question seemed to make Yutakuncomfortable because his smile slipped off and he bit his lip awkwardly.

"Um well I was sent here at the request of their highness's to assist you in your journey. May I come in for a moment?"

Ruki nods and steps aside to let him into the small house where they stood in the kitchen around the small dinner table.

"So. What exactly are you here for? Don't you have to look over the labyrinth?"

"To be honest, my position in that place is not as important as my brother's... Kyo maintains the overall structure and main defenses while Shinya maintains the plant and animal life. I would be maintaining the magical reserves to keep the halls and pathways changing at random like usual but... Our magic crisis and the depleted levels render me obsolete at the moment."

Ruki frowned and pushed his sunglasses up his face to arch an eyebrow.

"So what, the walls aren't changing anymore? What about potential runners?"

With Ruki's attention no longer on himself Yutaka pulled his satchel closer and smiled once more.

"Their highness's suggested that since every runner has never been here before, they won't know the layout anyways, so it won't matter for now. So am I allowed to help?"

Ruki figured that a third person helping would be a good thing and he shrugged.

"Sure why not. We could use the extra help. Which way should we go first?"

He pulled a folded up piece of paper from his satchel and opens it up to spread across the table. It was old and worn out but you could still see the lines where everything was located. He began to trail his fingers over the various lines and landmarks.

"I was thinking we could use the usual route and start from the kingdom's border just south of here, across the thin stretch of black desert, and then cross into Imp territory through the rain forest, your area Lord Ruki. And from there through the flatland prairies for about a few miles, past the two ice mountains to the west then, and then another turn south to the eternal forest where the fountain's glade is located. I estimate the trip to take about... Three days."

"Three days?" Ruki questioned with a scoff. "But we're on foot, it will easily take at least five or six."

Yutaka grinned wide and pulled the map back and folds it to put away. He then fingers the whistle at his neck, twirling it around his finger.

"Ahh you would think that, but you underestimate me my Lord. I have a plan, and this plan will undoubtedly be of use to us. Come along everyone, we had best get a move on lest we start to lose daylight."

Everyone filed outside then Ruki locked up the house securely before they stood just in the clearing of the small forest where Ruki's house stood. Kai pulled the whistle to his lips and blew on it, creating a high pitched tinny sound that sounded like a bird call. The noise was very odd but not terrible. In fact it was sort of pleasant.

"So," Ruki said as the noise faded away. "What is this plan of yours?"

Kai smiled and lets the whistle drop.

"Hang on for a moment, you will see soon enough. And as for your luggage Lord Ruki, I don't think you'll need all of it."

Ruki's eye twitched in irritation before he pulled the bag of his closer.

"I've already packed it," he defended. "And my house is already locked up. You'll have to deal with it."

The man smirked and looked up at the sky, seeing something apparently because his face lit up.

"Ah, no time to argue, here comes my plan."

No sooner did he say that there were loud whinnying cries echoing through the sky. Akira watched the blue expanse until three huge masses swooped into the clearing at high speed, creating a whirlwind of dust. Three gorgeous creatures resembling horses landed gracefully onto the grass.

They were like horses structurally, except their hooves weren't hooves but instead resembled huge dragon like feet with three massive claws in the front and one in the back. Their muzzles also resembled something akin to a raptor with sharp looking teeth protruding from the openings and had huge feathery wings sprouting from their shoulder blades. Their tails consisted of the usual long pony tail one would expect.

Yutaka beamed and walked up to one of them boldly, a spotted brown and white pinto with a luxurious white mane of soft white hair, the only normal looking horse thing on them. The other two were of varying colors, one a spotted appaloosa with gray and white spots and the other all white with various black spots all over it's body like a dalmatian.

"What are they?" Akira asked in astonishment. "They look like horses but their faces..."

He almost gasped in horror as the creature decided to clamp its hand onto his hand and he expected to see the teeth drive deep into his skin and spray blood everywhere. Instead they appeared to be soft and bristly and folded around his fingers instead, as though feeling around for something like feelers on an anemone or the arms of a starfish.

"It's a species of Pegasus. They are usually referred to as a starfish horse though because of their feelers, which are harmless because they are vegetarian."

True to his word the horse creature roamed the appendages all over Yutaka's palm, probably looking for something tasty to eat.

"They're so freaky looking," Ruki complained and studied them warily. "This is your plan?"

Akira smiled at his diva-like personality and ruffles his hair.

"Yep. These babies will help us get there faster than on foot, and they're immensely smart too, smarter than the average firey. And incredibly strong, so you're luggage will be a piece of cake to carry. Now, let's get a move on before we lose more time."

Yutaka gave the pinto an affectionate rub between its ears before pulling himself onto its saddled back. It took a few minutes but Akira finally managed to get the prissy Ruki to get into the saddle of the appaloosa spotted one and his luggage switched to the packs on the sides of the saddle before he picked the spotted one. He slung his backpack into one of the pockets before giving Ruki a grin.

"You ready, Ruki?" He asks. The brunette sighs and tried to get comfortable.

"Let's just go, before I decide that I want to walk instead."

Akira giggled and gave the imp a peck on the nose before leaving him alone for now.

They all made sure everything was in order before finally setting off through the forest towards the border, their journey finally beginning. If there was one thing that was for certain, he hoped that by the time they crossed the border of this kingdom, things weren't so bad.

But since magic was dwindling ever so quickly and sapping the life out of everything, Akira had to doubt it.

Back in Aoi and Uruha's home, things were finally starting to cool down a bit. The morning was as normal as it could get. The servants made a pancake breakfast for the four Royals in the main ballroom where it was completely cleaned from any evidence of goblins. From what Aoi had learned since marrying Uruha it was that his mother hated them with a burning seething passion. Any mention of them made her skin crawl and her lip curl in utter disgust and she would bad mouth them and ridicule them for being idiots who would die without their king. Which unfortunately was true.

But otherwise, the Queen seemed to lessen up on her murderous aura and tried to be nicer to Aoi. She smiled at him and didn't ask any more rude questions.

"It's a fine morning for a walk, wouldn't you say so dear?" She asked Uruha, who gave her a nod. He was glad she decided to rein in her temper.

"Yes it is mother. Where did you have in mind?"

His father sipped his goblet of water before giving a suggestion.

"It has been a while since Minerva and myself have seen the book master, towards the beginning of the maze. How about we give him a visit?"

"That seems nice," Aoi agrees wholeheartedly. "It would be nice of us to see him. He must get so lonely sometimes with that cat of his as his only companion."

Aoi frowned and looked at Uruha in confusion.

"What happened to that panther that used to stick around here?" he asks. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh Pante? She left to visit her family for a while, though it might be a while before she comes back at all. I'm sure she's fine though."

The explanation was enough for him he supposed and didn't ask about it anymore. After their breakfast was over they all decided to take the trip to visit the man residing in the maze. The courtyard in which he lived was much different than when Aoi was first here. The once decaying and broken statues were nice and pristine with clean pedestals, the hedges once overgrown were now pruned and clipped to perfection. The plain stone fountain trickled water out calmly and was situated near the familiar book throne which strangely, was empty.

Uruha looked around for a bit and spotted the cat they spoke of before lounging under a rose bush.

"Excuse me cat," he says and gets its attention. "Where is your Master?"

"Oh Hiro?" The cat squeaks in it's high voice and stretched before standing and slinking over to them with it's tail curled high in an arch. "Master Hiro has just retreated to his home for a quick bath. He will return in a few minutes if you want to wait around."

All four Royals shared confused looks before they agreed to wait. Only about ten minutes passed of simple conversation before Uruha's head shot up in alarm. Aoi noticed and tilts his head.

"Uru? Is something the matter?" He asked. Uruha sighs and sits up from where he had a bench placed for sitting.

"Change of plans everyone; Another child has been wished away."

Aoi looked surprised and he stood up too.

"Really? Who is it, do you know?"

"I am not sure yet," Uruha admits with a shrug. "I just know that whoever it is is located somewhere near where you used to live Aoi, in the human world. Very very near in fact."

That didn't sound like a good sign. Very very near meant it had to be someone who managed to gain information about such things, which he only knew. His copy of the book that held the past events was still in the house, which meant someone had gotten a hold of it maybe. And according to Uruha, Aoi's copy was the only one within a hundred mile radius. Again, something that didn't feel right.

"So, do we need to get everything ready for him or her so you can fetch him?" Dachary asked with a tilt of his head.

"Afraid so. I will fetch the child and give the runner the low down. Aoi will fix everything up, but... I have a feeling this one will be easier to do than others."

'"What on Earth do you mean?" Minerva asked. "Isn't this labyrinth the masterpiece of this Kingdom? With the changing hallways and magical defenses?"

Crap. Uruha knew she would ask about that and he didn't want to spill everything just yet. Best to give little tidbits here and there.

"Yes but, unfortunately, my... Masters have, fallen into a state of illness not uncommon except for one. The one who is not sick has gone to find a special medicine to cure them of their illness and everything will be okay again."

"Besides," Aoi suggests. "It's not like the runner will know the layout of this place anyways, so there's really nothing to worry about."

_Right?_


	7. 7

The baked and arid dryness of the earth below their feet seemed to crunch with every step, the black sand crystals gleamed with the unnaturally dim light from overhead and gave an illusion of being soaked with moisture when in reality it would suck up every last drop it could. It was probably a good thing then that they decided to bring along a lot of extra water or else this place would drive them insane.

It's been about two hours since they entered this barren place and they haven't seen another intelligent soul since then. None of them had ever been this way before except for Ruki, and even he had a hard time with it because of how long it had been since he was last here. Though it seemed to bring back fond memories of the past he had before.

Ruki would notice small things about this place that he remembered well, like the small lizard like creatures peeking out of the sand to peer at them before scuttling back under because they were shy. Or the few hardy bushes sprouting out of the ground here and there in small patches. Even the one dead tree he remembered being here at the beginning was still there, still as dry and lifeless as before. But it was worse now, considering the lack of magical essence in the air. Creatures were struggling to find water because of the heat and dryness, and the above animals had to compete for whatever they could find.

The magical depletion was taking more of a toll on everything than he had anticipated and that made their mission all the more dire. Who knows what would happen should they fail?

"How much longer until we reach the rain forest?" Akira asked after dousing himself in water from a bottle he brought along. "This heat is really starting to irritate me."

Ruki smiles and drinks from another bottle, purring at the sweet relief it brought to his dry throat.

"Not very long with these horses helping us," he answers. "At this rate, we should be nearing the edges of my territory within the next eight hours or so if we hurry."

Eight hours? That sounded like torture to him. But to them it probably seemed normal to travel such a long time. These plodding horses moved at an average of about eight miles an hour, and if you were to multiply that by eight...

"So sixty four miles in eight hours?" He asks in disbelief. "If we had a car it would only take about one hour or so probably..."

Ruki rose an eyebrow and he looks over at Akira, his face amused as he examines the now pouting blonde. He chuckles and walks his horse closer to Akira's.

"Poor Akira. You're just not used to the way we do things down here yet. Don't worry you will be after a few days."

"Well... Can't these horses like fly or something? They got wings!"

It was Yutaka's turn to give a small laugh and he shakes his head.

"I'm afraid not. Their wings are very thick and rough, the lack of moisture in the air makes it hard for them to fly. Their skin would need to be constantly showered in water to maintain their flexibility and that would be a waste of precious water. The best we can do for now is walk them until there's more water around us."

Of all the things to be hindered by...

"So we can't fly until we reach the rain forest?" He asks.

"Afraid so Akira," Ruki says. "But don't worry. This way is simpler."

The teenager shivers at the feeling of Ruki's fingers against his leg and that alone makes him calmer. Perhaps this wasn't a bad thing. He and Ruki would have plenty of time together to 'bond' and such. The more he thought about it then the more the idea pleased him. He responded by putting a hand over Ruki's and keeping it there so he could quickly lean forward and kiss Ruki's forehead before putting a small distance between them and giving him a sly smile.

"All right then. I suppose this will teach me a little something about patience."

Ruki's face turns pink and he looks away, trying to steady his pulse that pounded in his ears. Damn Akira, he was so sexy even when he wasn't trying to be!

All the while their new friend had watched the exchange with a newly found interest and he's smiling. What an endearing sight to see, and a relief too. It was rare that he got to witness such heartfelt things so openly like this; his brothers weren't exactly known for being straight forward about their feelings.

But still, he loved them just the same.

"We may have to make camp soon," he then tells them after a small while. "If my senses are telling me right, there's a sand storm nearby and it would be dangerous to get caught in one."

There was just no end of things that would hinder them was there?

"How long do you think it will last?" Ruki questions. "And when will it reach us?"

"It depends," he answers. "But from what I can tell, it's a pretty big one. If I had to guess I would say it would be a good two hours before it reaches us. Then another three before it passes."

Ruki grunts and shares a disgruntled look with Akira.

"We had best hurry along then, we don't want to waste any more time."

With the new information looming over their heads they managed to get five miles ahead before Yutaka decided it would be better to make camp where they were. The horses were allowed to run off on their own to take shelter so they could set up the two large tents they brought with them just in case. Ruki and Akira agreed to share one while Yutaka would take the other on his own, which he was utterly fine with.

Each tent was round and about ten feet in diameter so they had room to move around. There was a pole in the middle of said tent to hang lanterns and enough room for two adult sized bed rolls with room to spare. They brought along some folding lawn chairs from the human world as well so they could sit comfortably if they didn't want to sleep. They managed to bring along a cooler full of water bottles as well, and a backpack filled with food was all they needed to sit through this storm.

Once the shelters were all set up and the small bedrolls prepared they all looked to the west of them and heard an ever growing sound that was like thunder and an earthquake mixed together and it terrified Akira. He thought the noises in the Human world were bad? These ones were worse!

"Zip up the tents tightly. We don't want any sand getting into them," Yutaka says and makes sure the stakes holding down their shelters are secure. "Be careful guys and don't come out until I say it is okay to. For now, try to get some rest and save up your strength for the ride ahead."

They both agreed and hurried into the tent, zipping it up and awaiting the storm to come to them. The dim lighting of the lantern created a comfortable atmosphere in the otherwise awkward silence between them and Akira decided he no longer could stand it. He sat in one of the chairs and twiddles his thumbs together.

"Um... So... Ruki-san-"

"Akira can I ask you something?"

Surprised at the interruption Akira just blinked.

"U-uhm, sure? Go ahead. You can ask me anything."

Ruki joined him by taking a seat in his lap and laying against his chest, hearing the other's heartbeat as a steady rhythm that increased with his close proximity.

"When Aoi and I first came to your house, he said you were in trouble... What did he mean?"

Akira swallowed back his nervousness and casually drapes his arms around Ruki to hold him closer. He figured he may as well spill it. With the way the wind was whipping around them and the sunlight seemed to disappear and plunged them into darkness, the storm must have already caught up to them. They had some hours to spare.

"Well, to be completely honest Ruki-san... The truth is I dropped out of my high school at the very end of the year. I wasn't going back, but I told my parents you guys were taking me to summer school where you guys lived but it was a lie. They are mad at me and I am not sure how to make it up to them if I come back to them empty handed."

Ruki frowned and looks up to meet Akira's eyes.

"What made you do that?"

"I was in the middle of an important mathematics exam that I only studied two days for. I wasn't allowed to study more than that because of a stupid time limit. That made me angry, I stormed out, never went back... Since then i've been avoiding my parents to the best of my extent. And that's when Aoi found out and... Even though he wasn't happy about it, he still wanted to help me out. And that's how I ended up here."

The imp made an understanding noise in his throat and he sighs before leaning his head back down. No wonder Akira seemed more than happy to join them down here. Parents sure are scary, especially when school is involved some way or another.

"I understand Akira. But what if... Someone were to tutor you? Someone like me perhaps?"

Akira was surprised at that, feeling his stomach give a soft flip in his abdomen. This guy was offering to help him out?

"But Ruki-san," he began in a soft but worried voice. "I don't want to take time away from you... Unless you're really serious?"

Nodding Ruki presses even closer if that were possible, reaching up to entwine his fingers with the hand clasping his shoulder.

"I am serious Aki. I want to help you regain a good relationship with your parents... And not end up like me who doesn't have any."

That alone was enough to convince him that Ruki was truly truly serious about helping him. It wasn't like anyone to actually help him. He had been a loner his entire life almost, except when his brother rarely visited. But he embraced the feeling of being not lonely and squeezed his arms around Ruki tight, not letting go for even a moment.

"Okay Ruki-san, you can help me if you want to..."

The imp says nothing because he's too happy to even form a coherent thought, so he settles for cuddling deeper into Akira's arms. He only had to assume that Akira was feeling the same way he was. From then on he would swear on his life not only to protect him, but make sure he never had to feel helpless ever again.


	8. 8

The eerie silence was the first thing Akira had noticed when he awoke from his nap, then the heat of the orange sun caressing his skin through the thin fabric of his and Ruki's tent. He sighed softly and looked down to glance at Ruki sleeping atop of him. Somewhere nearby, he had discarded his jacket and pants to be only in his thin undershirt and boxers and covered up with the thin silk blanket of the sleeping pile, all while he still managed to stay upright in his chair. His small body rose and fell through his sleep and showed how he must have been having a nice dream. Akira felt happy butterflies in his stomach and couldn't help but to run his fingers through the bouncy blonde curls. He wasn't exactly sure when he fell asleep, but all he remembered was letting Ruki snuggle up to him as they dozed off. And now, somehow the imp managed to stay directly on top of him like he was a body pillow.

He had spent an hour or so trying to teach Akira as much as he could before the heat got to him and made him tired, therefore falling asleep in his lap. It wasn't like Akira minded of course, quite the actual opposite. It was adorable and cute and he had to thank the stars that Ruki couldn't read minds. Even though he wanted to lay like this forever he knew they were on borrowed time. Hesitantly he gently shook Ruki to wake him.

"Hey, Ruki. It's time to get up. Come on." Ruki sighed and tried to snuggle closer, the blanket over them falling off as a result. Akira smiles and hugs him closer. "Y'know if you don't get up... I'm gonna have to drop you."

That didn't even budge him much to the human's dismay. Ruki seemed unfazed by said petty threat and snuggles his face into Akira's shoulder.

"Hnnnnnnn," He mumbled incoherently. "No..."

Akira messes his hair and tries to shuffle him off his lap, but the imp clung tighter to keep them on the chair longer.

"Ruki, come on we have to go..."

"If you drop me, I will never kiss you again."

Oh God, there he goes again, being all adorable and shit. Akira hated it when he did that sometimes. Only sometimes. Akira scooped him up and stood tall off the chair, surprising the imp on his lap.

"Akira! What are- Mhh!"

Ruki gasped quietly as Akira's mouth met his in a slow kiss, albeit if innocent but strangely satisfying. Akira pulled back after a brief second and smothers him under a burning hot gaze.

"Hell be damned if I never get to taste those lips again," Akira said and hoisted him up closer to his face so their eyes could meet. "But enough of that. Are you awake now?"

Ruki gasped and shivered under the gaze of Akira's eyes, unable to look away from them. He was actually... Turned on?

"Yes, idiot," He grumbles and snuggles closer. "I'm up now..."

The blonde human nears closer to kiss him again but he was interrupted by their travelling partner.

"Guys! Are you okay?"

Yutaka's voice echoes around them and they both break away from their trance to awkwardly stay still for a moment.

"...Yeah," Akira finally says after a moment. "We're okay. Are you?"

He let's Ruki down and puts his shirt back on and his pants and watches with interest as the imp does the same with his head down.

"Yes, I am too. Come on, we best get going if we want to make it to the forest's edge by dusk, so start packing everything up."

"All right," they answered simultaneously to their surprise. Ruki looked at Akira incredulously and shivers before looking away.

"U-um... I thought you were gonna drop me for a second there..."

"You know I wouldn't do that Ru," he says and brings him close for a hug. "Because you know, if there was ever a reason for me to make your back end hurt, it would be for an entirely different reason."

Akira's giggling to himself when Ruki sends him an all too familiar death glare and the middle finger being flipped at him. It was seriously the cutest thing though, no matter how insulting it might have been intended to be.

They are silent under the following awkwardness after Akira's blatant flirting, so they decided to start packing everything up. Ruki decides to forget about his purposeful innuendo and cuts through the sexual tension with a serious question.

"You know, Akira... What are we going to do once we reach my homeland? My parents and former subjects won't exactly be pleased to see me because we have to get past my old home in order to reach the prairie lands Yutaka talked about. What if they try to stop us?"

Akira paused in place for a brief second before continuing with a stoic expression, almost throwing the half empty water bottles from earlier into his backpack.

"They'll have to get past me of course. I won't let them stop us without a fight," He says all too confidently. "I may not be the smartest guy around, but when it comes to the things that are important to me, more important than even myself, I will fight for whatever things they happens to be."

Ruki blushed up to his ears and clutched at the hem of his shirt tightly, unable to turn around and face Akira. Those words gnawed at his heart and his body shaky from happiness. He was _happy._ Someone was defending his name for the first time in years, someone other than Aoi or Uruha. Of course, their opinion was just as important, it's just that, they had social and political power. So their thoughts were highly respected. Plus they ruled over half of the entire Underground. Going against them was... Well, sort of dumb.

Akira though, he was special to Ruki in a way that none of his family could possibly imagine. A mere mortal but a special one, able to get into his head unknowingly and mess him up. Ever since this brat appeared in his life he's been so confused about how he ever lived life without this special boy in it. Now he no longer had to worry about that.

"Wow Akira," he mumbles and bit his lip. "No one has ever tried standing up to my parents, not even Aoi or Uruha... Thank you."

The next few seconds of silence were too much for the blonde human so he quickly scoops the littler of them into his arms, pressing the sweetest, most heartbreaking kiss to Ruki's temple, his voice soft and sweet.

"What exactly have you done to me, Ruki?" He asks. "Why can't you stop swimming around in my head?"

Ruki smiled and chuckles quietly, ruffling Akira's hair.

"I should be the one asking that question," he teased. "Clearly I have a terrible disease that I probably don't want to cure right now."

Akira let's him go for a second so he can pat down his messed hair and blinks at Ruki.

"This seems serious. Do you want me to try and cure it?"

"No," Ruki says right away. "You can't cure this Akira. And who said I wanted to be cured? You probably have it too, you know."

"And what disease is that?" Akira wonders, though he did have an inkling if a faint one. Ruki waltzed right up to him and pulled him down for a brief lip lock before whispering against his lips.

"Pretty sure you already know, so figure it out," he says with a feline smirk and walks out of the now emptied tent, leaving behind a stunned Akira. It was true though, he knew exactly what disease he and Ruki both had. And boy did he really have it bad.

"I swear, that guy is going to kill me someday," he sighs and steps out as well so they could continue on their little journey.

The outside world was as messy as expected. Sand dunes of many sizes rose and fell across the landscape, their black color making such an innocent scene seem so much more menacing and threatening. Like some other worldly creature was going to pop out and swallow them whole. Akira also noted the black sand had also piled against the sides of their tents and when they were taken down the sand still stayed in a stationary shape.

Akira was surprised to see Yutaka dressed in a plain black shirt and white pants instead of his usual cloak, which hung over his arm he realizes a second later.

"God, this place is a mess," Ruki complains. "Sand storms are the worst."

Yutaka nods his head and places his cloak over his body like before to shield himself from the red sun.

"True, but it gave you time to rest didn't it? I suppose we should get going now, the sun has almost dipped into the twilight area. But first let's take our tents down."

They all packed away the shelters in a record ten minutes before starting back on the path. Akira was the first to speak once they got about a mile away.

"So, what's the plan from here on?"

Yutaka figured either he or Ruki could answer so he decided to.

"I thought about that while we were trapped in the storm and it has come to this. Ruki's parents have heightened security since they started noticing the magic disappearing. It won't be easy... Getting through the forest with imp's of all calibers and stature's stationed around it will be wise to try and... Ease our way into their minds with trust, and maybe they'll let us go without any problems."

Despite all the thought given to this plan, his two partners weren't exactly hopeful.

"So you're saying... Cozy up to them and hope they let us pass?" Akira asked. Yutaka nods.

"Exactly. They aren't pushovers but with the right strategy we can make them see that we aren't a threat and only here to help."

Ruki became tense and tightens his hold on his horse's reins.

"Do you have any idea how insane that sounds? My parents are nuts! If they see me, they'll drag me back into my old room and lock me away forever! I was their pride and joy before running away and having me there again would be an utter disaster! Not to mention that having a human with us would complicate everything... Humans are not exactly respected in my world, Yutaka."

The strange man seemed to ponder his answer before a sly smile crawled it's way onto his face.

"No maybe not. But Aoi and Uruha are. They are the most respected people this side of the Rift. If you tell them that they sent you through here on important business, and that to interrupt us would be considered treason to them. It could work."

Yeah it seemed like a fool proof plan. Except for one thing.

"What about a way to prove that we're associates of Uruha? Weren't we supposed to have something of his to prove it?"

Suddenly Akira gasped and gained their attention.

"Ruki remember? Aoi's ring... He gave it to me before we left. Perhaps we can use that?"

"His ring?" Yutaka asks incredulously. "Let me see it?"

The blonde hurriedly pulls his brother's ring from his pocket and hands it over to Yutaka. The spirit examines it closely and his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Ah so you have Aoi's ring huh? My brother's and I gave this to him when we coronated him. It has to work, I can't think of anything else that would."

"So that settles that," Ruki mumbles. "We get in, pass through, and get out. Simple as that, except..."

His silence didn't seem like a good thing so Akira had to push for his answer.

"Except what?"

"Except... Do you want to know why I ran away, Akira? I haven't been entirely truthful to you these past few days."

"What do you mean?" Akira asked. "Not entirely truthful?"

Ruki's lip curls in behind his teeth unsurely and he's avoiding eye contact. Cleary he was troubled.

"Well... I... I ran away because, well other than an almost forced marriage to a random woman... My parents, they wanted me to... To also give up my freedom in exchange for something else... Something terrible."

Yutaka frowned heavily, knowing the story all too well. But Akira was as confused as ever.

"And the thing was..?"

All three of them rode in a silent bubble for what seemed an eternity, which in reality was only about ten seconds before the answer came.

"I was going to be turned to stone... A statue! To be placed in front of my parent's palace along with my new bride beside me... That sort of life didn't sit well. I mean, to be trapped as a statue for all eternity? Who would want that?"

Akira felt a huge weight collapse onto his shoulders, his face paling at the horrible reality Ruki was almost forced to go through. A statue forever?

"But... Why would they want you to do such a thing? You're their son..."

"That sort of thing doesn't matter," the imp says softly. "I wasn't the only son born into my family, however I was the youngest... The youngest always gets the so called 'best' life out of all of us. I was supposed to show other Imp rulers what it meant to be the perfect husband... To be with my partner forever in an eternal bond until the end times. I guess... Things just don't turn out the way people want. Certainly I didn't ask to be the youngest. The eldest gets to be crowned Ruler while the youngest is made into some sort of cheap lawn ornament... I didn't want that..."

His small body trembled atop the steed he rode on, unable to bite out any more traumatizing details about his childhood. But the curse of curiosity still bit at Akira and he dared ask one last question.

"What... What would it have been like... If you were, you know... Immobilized as a statue? Would you still be alive? Or..."

"No," Yutaka answered for Ruki in a soft tone. "It would not have been pleasant at all. The Imps believe in being used to pain and anguish, therefore their methods for stone castings are nothing short of barbaric. You're forced to sit upon a throne of your choosing and then slowly and painfully dripped on by a vat of molten gemstones, whichever one you would choose. It would be searing agony, and yet you couldn't move or show signs of pain or else you were weak. Through all the heat you would be killed instantly. I do not blame Master Ruki for having run away, for I would have done the same thing. I do however, hear that his parents are willing to take him back into their custody if he agrees to the ritual, but I don't think it's a good idea."

Certainly, that sort of thing sounded horrid to Akira. To be forced into eternal death for the sake of making a point? It's no wonder Aoi called the Imps a step away from psychotic.

"So... We have to be extra careful then. I don't want to lose the only person who ever helped me."

Ruki once more blushed and looks at Akira with wide eyes. Did he really mean that?

"Aki..." He muttered in awe. "You would really risk your life to protect me?"

He's gasping as Akira pulls his horse closer to Ruki's so their eyes could meet, his lips in a genuine curve.

"Of course I do," he answered. "I need you now Ruki, more than you realize. I won't let them turn you into a Ruki statue. Okay?"

The Imp's breath caught painfully in his throat when their lips met only briefly, sending his heart fluttering like mad. He stuttered out a soft breathy sigh before he realized what words he had uttered far too late.

"God, how I adore you."

Then Akira smiled more. He already had that figured out a long time ago.

"I know. And I heart you too, chibi."

Nearby their travelling companion can't help but feel incredibly happy, his ancient body radiating with pleasant warmth. These two were special, he knew. They would need each other from now on in order to be successful in whatever they decided to attempt. And this journey of theirs, which he was glad to say he was relieved to be a part of, was only the beginning of their long lives together.

' _So this is what love looks like?_ _'_


	9. 9

There are plenty of reasons why being royalty is difficult. First, there was the matter of diplomatic and social issues that arose at every other minute, and relaxing was hard. Especially now in such a chaotic time in their lives. Everything was a mess.

Uruha had been trying desperately to have some time to himself and his lover, but unfortunately his duties or whatever else would cut into his precious time. And even when they could be together at last, they were both too tired from their duties that they just went to bed as soon as they could.

Like this morning when they first had to meet the his parents, and then there was the sudden interruption of the runner in his maze. He sat in his throne next to Aoi's with a migraine starting to build up in his temple. His King had gone off to check up on the runner and he stayed behind to make sure things were smooth here at the castle. The runner was a young girl named Anna, and she wished away a smaller infant sister. Honestly, this hasn't happened since Aoi got here. How did someone else manage to get a copy of his book? Last he knew, there were only about 5 left in the entire human world, not including Aoi's own copy.

He or Aoi could only be summoned by his book and the right words of course. Goblins were all over the place and listened for them where and whenever they could.

The King sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration before he stands up and walks to the window beside the main doors. Outside he saw his parents in the garden discussing something, and very heatedly too. His mother was frowning heavily and his father yapping on and on endlessly. Honestly, they have been here since early this morning and all they did was either fuss over him or fight with each other. How did he manage with those two? Honestly...

Someone walked into the main throne room and called for him by name.

"Uruha, sir may I speak with you?"

It was a goblin female, one of the few denizens in this place who wasn't astronomically stupid. In fact it seemed that only the females were at least intelligent enough to hold decent conversations. She seemed like a guard due to the fanciful armor she was wearing.

"Yes what is it? I am very busy."

He actually wasn't, he just wanted to be alone for a little while.

"Um, well you see sire, I just received news that... Your previous second in coomand, the Panther... Well she won't be coming back."

Uruha stopped pacing to stare at her with narrowed eyes.

"What does that mean, exactly?" He demanded. The Goblin gives him a letter and wrings her apron nervously.

"Well you see, she found her family members and decided to stay with them from now on. She was also pregnant and feared for her well being if she stayed here. I am sorry sire."

Pregnant? Uruha never knew that! All Pante told him was that she was 'visiting' her family. But this was a new development that he hadn't been expecting. So much for being an all powerful entity... But, perhaps it was indded for the best. This was certainly no place for a Panther female to raise children. Or, cubs he should say. It was confusing when it came to those sorts of matters, and he hasn't seen an infant since that fateful day so few years ago...

"I understand," he sighs a moment later once it sank in. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, another guard wanted to see you as well, should I let him in?"

"Yes please, and thank you for bringing this information to me directly."

The goblin bows her head and walks out of the room, but not before barking an order at another stupider guard at the main doors to let the other one in. Uruha had to chuckle to himself as he saw the male goblin quiver with fear. These ladies sure were fierce. As the other one came in he sat at his throne with his legs crossed and leaned his head against his hand.

"Speak," he ordered.

"Yes kingy, right away kingy!" It croaked and stood as tall as it could. Which wasn't really that much. "Our sentries spotted a few orc spies near the city walls, 'n they looked like they was ready to attack! What should we do?"

Uruha rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ugh, one thing after another... Take care of it, I don't care how, just get rid of them. I will not have a few stragglers threatening the security of my castle."

The Goblin repeatedly bowed and scrurries off, leaving him alone again. That was another thing he now had to put up with. Ever since Aoi came here, the surrounding territories have been doubting his rule over the Kingdom, saying that he was too easily swayed and not fit to be king. But there was no mistaking anything.

Uruha was still the King, no matter what. His word alone was the law, rivaled only by his parents and his sweet, darling Aoi. The only reason he was 'swayed' was because he couldn't take the loneliness anymore. His love life was virtually nonexistent up until now, and if anything it made him stronger, more resilient. Having a lover at his side made everything much more worth fighting for.

There would be some doubt yes, people saying that Aoi was too much of a weakness. But that was the thing. Aoi was very strong, and he was powerful now. They were both equally matched in speed and cunning in combat. Aoi wasn't his weakness. He was Uruha's strength. But if anything were to happen to him, he was certain that he wouldn't let that drag him down. He would continue living on for him no matter what, even though he would be devestated he knew he had an obligation to this kingdom. It was one of the things he promised Aoi during their nights together alone.

And his lover made the exact same promise.

That was what made his Aoi so very special to him. They won't let his heart get in the way of upholding their honor as the Rulers of this land. Doubters or not, he wouldn't let it get to him.

It was for that reason that he felt a ton better about being alone in this big empty throne room. Aoi would be back soon he knew, and seeing that lovely face after each day was his reward for being patient. He just wanted to hold Aoi in his arms for a while, to feel his warmth and calming presence so his heart could feel peace.

With that in mind he called for a servant to bring him something to drink so he could at least put his mind to something. Then he remembered what Aoi gave him not that long ago. He dug in his pocket and stared at the little device in his palm. An iPhone, Aoi called it. Such a strange thing to his kind, a thing that let people talk with one another despite how far away they were. At first he asked why people didn't just travel to see the person they wanted to talk to but Aoi only laughed. That was before they brought Akira here but it was a nice memory nonetheless.g

"It doesn't always work that way," he had said in response. "People don't always have the time to travel. And we just want to hear their voices, if only for a few brief moments. It's what makes humanity different from your world, Uru. We may take it for granted sometimes, but we still value each other's presence even if we can't always be together. So I want you to have this, because if we're apart for any reason at all, you can call me and I can hear your voice."

Aoi was so sweet that day to let him have this, and even put a picture of the two of them together on the front screen. In front of their flower garden right outside, they had Ruki take a picture so they could keep it forever and ever. Even uruha had to admit, human technology was so fascinating sometimes. With a smile on his face he tapped the little phone icon on the screen and searched for Aoi's name before tapping on it. It rang about four times before his lover's voice was answering the line.

"Hello? Uruha is that you?"

Oh... God his voice was really sexy over the phone. Uruha stuttered before he answered back.

"U-um, hey Aoi. Yeah it's me."

Aoi giggles and it makes him flush a little. Embarrassing right when a servant decided to bring him that drink.

"Hey lovely. What is it?"

'Um, well. I was wondering when you were coming back," He says in a shy quiet voice. "I... I'm getting lonely here by myself. Where are you?"

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon," he soothes in a gentle voice. "This girl, she's in the firey forest now, but she looks near to tears... She may be giving up soon."

Uruha sighed and placed his champagne down so it wouldn't spill.

"Oh dear," he says. "That's a shame... Don't be too harsh on her, okay?"

"I won't. And, perhaps you would like to have the honor of escorting her home? Or would you like me to do it?"

Uruha quickly made the decision before he knew what came out of his mouth.

"I will! I mean uh, I want you to rest a little bit. You've been working hard all day watching the girl, I think you deserve a break."

Aoi once again laughed and made a soft cough.

"It's alright dear. You'll be okay. If she doesn't make it to the front gates within a few minutes I'll bring her back because she looks exhausted."

"Okay. I'll see you when you come home. And hey."

"Yes?"

His voice dropped down to a low tone as he purred into the voice reciever.

"I will be seeing you later tonight. Won't I?"

Aoi made a small humming noice, one that he made when Uruha knew he was... Well, intrigued. When wasn't he when it came to stuff like this?

"Ohhh, in a playful mood are we? Well, don't you worry. I'll show you exactly what sort of tricks I have learned from being married to you."

Uruha shivered and cursed himself internally. Aoi thought he was going to be the dominant one? Oh hell no. Despite the way his sweet words made his body feel now, that didn't matter..!

"Don't get any ideas Aoi my dear," He giggles in just as low a tone as usual. "You may have had an upper hand a while ago, but I'm still the taller one here I'd like to just see you try and overtake me this time. Don't be late okay?"

Then he hung up directly after that, smirking to himself as he knew he probably made Aoi all hot and bothered with that. Exactly what he intended of course! That poor thing, he had no idea what he was really capable of after all.

"Uruha?"

Oh jeez, what now? Uruha growled lowly and snapped his head to the door only to see his parents there now. Quickly he walked to them and greets them properly like usual.

"Mother, father. What is it?"

His mother had a complacent look on her face and she seemed loopy and a little bit tired.

"It's nothing Uruha," his father says with a smile. "Your mother is just feeling a little sleepy from the wine we had so we're going to our room for a nap."

"Ah, okay. Have a nice sleep mother."

Minerva smiled at him and yawned before patting his head.

"Pay attention, my son," she mumbles and grins. "They'll be here any moment now..."

Uruha looked to his father weirdly who only laughed.

"Ohh that's right... It seems as though your mother decided it was funny to invite a bunch of fairies to the castle for a party, but that was the wine talking. If they actually do come, politely send them home all right?"

He rose an eyebrow in questioning but didn't say anything else about it.

"Okay. See you for dinner then."

Dachary hoisted his intoxicated wife into his arms and up the flight of stairs to their room. Uruha groaned tiredly and once more took his place at the throne. His migraine was getting a little bit worse and to add to the frustration Aoi still wasn't back yet. So he decided to scroll through the images he snapped on his phone of Aoi in secret. Heart fluttering he grinned to himself as he stared at each one fondly. His favorite one had to be when Aoi had been shirtless and trying to decide what to wear for some party coming up with other leaders from surrounding territories. He looked so damn cute that he couldn't help but take a picture with Aoi none the wiser.

Ten minutes went by. Uruha sighed and continued scrolling until he felt a familiar presence in the throne room. One that he had been eagerly waiting for all this time.

"Uruha, I'm home!"

Iphone forgotten on his throne he lept up and greeted his lover ecstatically with a flurry of kisses and hugs.

"I'm so happy you're back," He breathed once Aoi's arms had found their rightful place around him. "It was so lonely..."

Yes he knew they went through this every day but still, he was still so glad that Aoi was able to come back to him without him needing to worry.

"I'm here now. And I am glad to be back as well... But dear aren't you forgetting something?"

Uruha looked up in confusion for a few seconds before he remembered what Aoi told him only moments before. The girl ad to be taken care of.

"Oh yes. The girl," he says with a frown. "Where is she now?"

"In one of our oubliettes, a little ways away from here. I thought she would have made it but she fell into it."

The King clicks his tongue and settles for resting his face against Aoi's chest for a moment before mumbling lowly.

"Can't you come with me? I don't want to be alone again..."

Aoi chuckled and leaned in to kiss his lips gently, pushing away the stray bangs in his face. Was it just him, or did Aoi seem taller? Well whatever. They were alone finally, he didn't care.

"Okay. I will, now come on, we don't want to take up too much time and not have any for ourselves."

Uruha smirks and pulls out of Aoi's arms to put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well come on then, the sooner the better!"

They grabbed hands and blinked out of the throne room, leaving it empty.


	10. 10

"We should be getting close," Yutaka had said once they were a fair distance away from where they were resting. "About ten more minutes and we will reach the forest's edge."

"Y-yeah, okay," Ruki says and nervously looks at his hands gripping the reins. He was nervous, anyone could tell. Even Akira who was a little absent minded could tell that a million different things were going through his mind. He couldn't hear when he had started calling him only minutes later and almost jumped when a hand shook his shoulder.

Wow he really had a hard time paying attention didn't he?

"Ruki."

"O-oh, uh what?"

He smiled and motioned his head forward.

"We've arrived at the border of the desert."

Yutaka angled his head at the barrier of darkened, almost burned trees. In the middle of the underground spring cycle where everything was supposed to be green and lively, the branches of these trees bore no leaves or any apparent form of life. Everything seemed... Dead. An unusual wall of buzzing energy seemed to blanket the trees in bleak unnatural darkness, like it tried to keep out unwary visitors or trespassers.

That detail was unusual to Ruki, who frowned in response.

"Strange... These trees, they look like they were in a fire," He says to his companions. "Is this just showing how long I have been gone?"

The spirit shook his head, worried.

"No.... Recently I was here, and this forest wasn't like this."

A little bit of silence and Ruki felt despair pooling at the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong, really really wrong. Panicked he stared at Yutaka with wide eyes.

"Something is wrong here. We have to get in there. It's bad and we have to figure it out."

The youngest of the three spirits nodded and gripped his reins tighter.

"Yes, there is. Hurry, let's get in there, quickly."

All three quickly galloped their horses past the barrier of trees, past a stone tower that seemed deserted and crumbling apart. There weren't any guards around to bar our way in; In fact, there didn't seem to be anyone around at all. Past the clearing of trees was a familiar wide valley that was once luscious and covered in magical plants and animals and imps, now lay barren, dry, and worst of all deserted. They went forward farther and reached the edge of the village where his subjects lived.

The houses were now only burned out husks of wood and stonework. Nearby, the once glorious and ornate castle of his family now cast a dark looming shadow over the empty town.

Ruki stopped their movement short and looked upon his former homeland in dismay and shock. What on earth happened here? Where were the people? The animals?

"Gods," Yutaka gasped. "This place looks like an inferno tore it apart. Could this really have happened in a few days?"

Akira and Ruki shared a brief look of worry and Ruki moved his horse towards the castle.

"Everyone, spread out and look for survivors. Thee has to be something to be found here. It's not possible for an entire people to disappear in mere days. We'll tie the horses down somewhere nearby."

They all found a random fence to one of the houses on the outside of the village and started to look around for anything useful. Ten minutes went by with nothing being found except empty houses, so it didn't seem like anyone actually did here. More like they just picked up and left everything behind. But what was perhaps the saddest thing Akira experienced was the multitude of baby carriages just left in front of the doors.

His heart gave a squeeze and he tore his eyes away from the sight to go find Ruki, sighing.

"Did you guys find anything?" He asked when they regrouped in front of the walls to the castle.

"No. Nothing but empty houses and abandoned baby carriages," Ruki says with a strange tone of disdain. "Just from that though, I can tell something definitely bad happened here."

"What does that mean anyway? Why would they leave them behind?"

Yutaka began to explain when he saw that the topic made Ruki uncomfortable.

"In Imp culture, when there is an emergency and the people need to evacuate quickly, they only take what they need and leave the baby carriages behind. It's sort of a symbol of distress if anyone finds them. And so judging from that I can tell you right now, they all left somewhere safer."

Akira looked at Ruki for clarification, and he got a nod in response.

"So they just... Left. But we still have to figure out what happened."

Ruki took a breath and looked up at the looming castle, frowning.

"Well. There's only one place left to look," he says. "Come on, I am sure that with no guards at the posts, we won't have any trouble getting inside the palace."

Without a word he started forward at a brisk pace. Akira and Yutaka kept a distance behind him just in case he needed the space. The front gates were wide open and courtyard was scattered with dropped weapons. Akira knew that this must have been hard on Ruki. Even though he ran away this was still his former home. And to see it in such a state must have pained him greatly. Even though he wanted to comfort him he knew the stubborn imp would try to keep a hardened exterior.

All the trees in the courtyard were stripped barren of their leaves and flowers. The black grass indicated even more fire, which was a really good clue as to what happened. Up ahead was the main doors that were also wide open. They all walked up the dark marble steps and into the foyer, a long hallway with huge bay windows and couches along the wall for guests. Through there was the ballroom/throne room. Everything was gone just like everything else.

Ruki's legs went a little shaky and he rushed up the staircase behind where the thrones once sat and looked around for anything. They searched the entire castle for any signs of Ruki's parents but only found their belongings scattered everywhere. So they too must have left this place behind. At least, until they reached the very top tower and they could hear soft croaking voices coming from inside a big wooden door. Ruki quickly threw it open and what was inside made his whole body turn to ice.

"Mom... Dad..."

His voice was lost in his throat. Akira and Yutaka came inside and they both couldn't retain gasps of shock. Ruki's parent's were still here and alive, but they looked... Awful. Once beautiful and ageless the imp King and Queen now resembled living corpses sitting in chairs of cold hard stone and gazing listlessly out at an empty kingdom. Skin was dried out and pale, eyes sunken in and hair matted and looking like a mess. Their clothes were burned at the edges and tattered beyond recognition. In all it seemed like they had been sapped of their very life force until they were just sad lonely husks of their former selves. This was an utterly horrible sight to look upon.

They turned around at the noises and were surprised to see the trio there, but mostly they were surprised to once more see their son. The Queen coughed tiredly and reached out a cold bony hand.

"Ru...Ki," She wheezed and smiled weakly. "My son... You came back to us..."

Devastated Ruki dropped to his knees in front of them and finally broke down into tears, going towards his parents to hug them in his arms carefully. Akira couldn't handle such a sight and had to turn around to keep his cool. He had never seen Ruki cry before, especially not like this. His soft whimpering cries showed how truly afraid and scared he was and it was just far too much for him to handle.

Yutaka slowly walked to them as not to surprise them too badly, trying to keep his emotions in check. After a brief moment he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Your Highness's... What happened here? Why is everything deserted?"

Ruki's cries were reduced to soft whimpers and hiccups as his mother petted his hair in stroking motions. The King coughed painfully making them flinch.

"Everything... Gone," He said in a gruff voice. "Our people, our magic, our home... Our pride. Gone..."

Ruki stopped crying and looked over at his father, tears making his eyes bloodshot red.

"Your... Pride? After everything that has happened, you are still worried about your pride?!"

He was angry yes, but still too emotionally drained to really be upset. His mother shushed him and continued to pet his hair.

"Shh sh, there there dear," she murmured. "Your father is just a little bit in shock is all. He's having trouble remembering anything beyond this tower."

As she spoke she became gravelly and had to take a breath between speaking.

"My Queen please, there isn't much time we can spend here," the spirit said urgently. "We need to know what happened. Where did everyone go?"

Her face became sad even as she held her son in her arms.

"The barriers around the forest... To the kingdom. They became w-weak and unsteady... I noticed it and... Well my King has not noticed it until it was too late. It exploded into a fiery blaze and... We only had but hours to evacuate the Kingdom. But we couldn't... Not enough time to... Stayed behind to protect kingdom... And everyone left. I still don't know what happened so... We put up a barrier around the castle. It's been... five years since then..."

Everyone looked at them confused and Ruki looked up in surprise.

"Five... But mother, Yutaka said he was here only days ago."

Ruki's mother shook her head, as though he were talking nonsense.

"No no, my boy... Five long years awaiting your return home... It was so lonely..."

Yutaka and Akira frowned and knew that something about all this was definitely all wonky. But then again, it kind of made sense, since everything seemed to be aged in a way he didn't expect. Even the King and Queen seemed to have been used to sitting here by now, and cobwebs were littering every corner they could. Ages seem to have passed here, yet no more than a few days out in the real world.

"Did you happen to cast any spells around the kingdom before the barrier broke?" Ruki asked, remembering the sort of things Aoi would ask to people should anything similar happen. "Please mother, we don't have much time left."

The queen shakily licked her dry lips and tapped her chin slowly.

"I... I remember," She croaked slowly. "I cast a charm shorty after the blaze of the barrier reached us... The... The _Tempore Murum_ charm..."

Kai sighed as he recognized the spell and suddenly everything made sense. That's why everything was wonky. That's why the King and Queen were so confused about the time.

"Of course," he muttered under his breath and turned around to stare at the door. "That explains everything..."

"Kai?" Akira asked worriedly. "What's this... Spell got to do with it?"

The youngest of the brothers began to pace back and forth and started muttering but just loud enough to hear.

"The charm is a latin one, meaning time wall... It's used as a protective block against any evil thing outside of it but unfortunately, it also speeds time for what or whomever is in the barrier... And to her, what has been only five days to us has sped up time five years."

Ruki gripped his mother's hand lightly and was careful not to chafe the already dried skin there.

"How... How were they able to stay alive? They look like they haven't eaten in months."

"I can answer that too," His mother rasped. "There is... A magic supply, buried within the depths of the castle... It has kept my and my King alive these few years... Waiting for the day that... That my beautiful son would come back... Oh Ruki... It's all my fault you left... I should have seen that our ways were old and primitive, and that I should not have pressed you to do the ritual. Please, forgive me... Forgive your mother..."

Ruki could not find it in his heart to be upset. His mother seemed truly sorry to have put her son through all of that. And even more so under his father's influence. He seemed truly brainwashed into the ways of their ancestors and forced it upon Ruki.

"I forgive you of course," He cries into her shoulder. "I have forgiven you long ago..."

Yutaka gave Akira a tap on his shoulder and motioned towards Ruki.

"Akira. We have to find their magical reserves soon and find a way to fix it or else, his parents shall perish if it runs out. We must hurry."

Nodding Akira came forward and leaned into his ear, his voice gentle.

"Ru... We have to figure something out soon. If not... They won't make it."

"No," The Queen suddenly says firmly. "There is.. No other way to fix it... Only... Only if you can somehow, restore the magic back into this realm it cannot be helped. Soon, I will die. But you can... You can help revive our people Ruki... You can bring our honor and glory back..."

Ruki's eyes went wide and he quickly hugged his mother to his body, whispering and shaking his head. The tears began pouring again.

"No! No, mother we... We, we'll help you. I'll bring back your powers, and Father's... You'll make it I swear... You will..."

But, his mother just pets his face and sadly shook her head. He knew that look well. It was the look one wore when they have already given up hope.

"No, child... I have already foreseen my passing and you cannot stop it. I only ask that... That you can somehow, bring our people back here... And turn the kingdom back into its former self.. With you at the front of it. Please son... For your mother..."

"Ruki," Yutaka says after he goes silent for a minute and holds tight. "We have to go. The barrier is dwindling I can feel it. We only have but moments left."

"No!" Ruki whimpered and held tighter onto his mother. "I can't... I can't leave her here... I can take her with me and... And..."

Even though he protested, Ruki knew deep in his heart that they were right. His mother was going to leave him soon and he couldn't help.

"Darling... My dear boy," The queen laughs weakly. "Do not fret over me. I was never a real mother to begin with... But please, as my son... Do as I say. Go, leave me here. I wish to die in my home... Because I no longer belong in this place. But you. You can do better things than I have. Bigger, better things. Just go, quickly, before it's too late..."

"Akira, grab him we have to go."

Yutaka and Akira pulled the whimpering Ruki away from his mother's trembling hand kicking and screaming. Ruki tried to struggle but his blurry and pained eyes kept him from seeing properly. His heart ached to feel his mother's hands in his own again but they were getting further away.

"No! No, mother! No! Please, let me go!"

The Queen weakly smiled and drops her hand back to her lap, her life slowly waning away with each second. Hearing her son's voice slowly trailing down the stairs of the tower until it finally stopped, the queen looks out beyond her hair to her King, who had yet to realize they were alone again. Confused he creaked his head over to stare at his wife, cobwebs sticking to his clothes as he moved.

"Dear... Where is our son... He must... Fulfill his duty."

The Queen only smiled at him and placed a rickety hand over his own against his chair, gripping as tight as she could.

"Oh you poor old fool," she says fondly. "Our son has already fulfilled his duty to us. I am so proud of our son... Our Ruki..."

Minutes later she sees three dark creatures take to the skies on stretched black wings. Finally she feels the barrier starting to slip away and she knows in less than a few minutes she will go. And she was okay with that. As long as she knew that Ruki was trying hard to save their world then she was okay. With her last breath she managed to convey a message to her husband in a soft whispering voice.

"It's too bad his fiancee was not here to see him. I am sure she would have liked him very much."


	11. 11

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Akira's expectations of this whole trip were left unrealized and completely flipped around.

This was supposed to be simple. A get in get out sort of mission. But... Now, he knew better than to expect things like that. Aoi had never prepared him for this sort of emotional turmoil. Tearing someone away from a loved one was a horrible horrible thing to do. And he had done it. Now, Ruki wouldn't even look at him or talk to him. All while they flew he curled in on himself with a blanket and refused any and all contact.

That made Akira worry so much for the little imp, because Yutaka told him something he didn't know just a little while ago. If an imp experiences great amounts of negative emotions their overall appearance changes. His skin turned ghostly pale and his golden blonde hair was slowly starting to blacken until only the very tips were blonde. Even his eyes, once a pleasing blue were now an eerie mismatch of deep blue and pale grey. Like he was blind but he could still see at the same time. For all he or Yutaka knew... He might never change back.

It was frightening to Akira, knowing that he could not have possibly stopped this from happening. This was the way it was meant to be though.

Now the sun was gone and the sky was darkened to night as the horses finally flew over the last of the trees of the huge rain forest. The moon was a bright purple color, shedding violet light at the land below. Beyond the trees was a small valley with a rushing river, and just beyond there was a flat expanse of dry grasslands. It was here that Yutaka made them land the horses near the ravine so they could rest their wings. All around them were rolling hills and small clusters of trees chittering with small animals.

With loud hoof beats the creatures thudded across the ground as they came to a complete stop by the water. The rushing of the ravine did little to cut through the negative tension however as no one really spoke. Yutaka looked worriedly between the once inseparable couple and sighed heavily. His chest ached to see a dear friend in pain. It was something no one really recovered from. Ruki stayed seated on his horse and kept quiet as the other two arranged the tents for the night. After finishing up he slowly dragged himself to the one he shared with Akira and laid himself down on the bed space, ready to just sleep forever.

Akira and Yutaka watched this with worry and finally Yutaka couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Akira... You and I both know that things cannot stay this way. You have to talk to him, comfort him in his time of need."

It was true that he wanted to of course, but... Would Ruki even let him?

"Yes I know I just... After doing that to him, after causing him pain... I don't think he even wants to look at me anymore. What should I do?"

The spirit tsked and began to look for a nice spot so he could start a camp fire.

"I can understand how you feel, Akira," Yutaka started once he found a nice spot to start. "I can see that he deeply cares about you. Your bond is strong, and it will take more than something like this to keep you apart. Just please. Talk to him. For his sake and for yours."

The spirit once more gave him a look that was asking him so many unspoken questions that he didn't know the answers to. But he knew that either way, he couldn't ignore this dilemma. So he slumped his shoulders in resignment.

"I know. I will, but let's give him some alone time first to he can mourn to himself."

Yutaka gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked around the campsite between their tents.

"Come on, help me find some stones to put around the fire pit so we don't cause any wild fires. We aren't going to use magic because I don't want to risk attracting anything to us."

Akira helped him gather up rocks from along the bank of the ravine and started to make a ring of them about five feet in circular diameter and began to find fallen branches and pieces of dried grass. Yutaka started it with a small bit wood and some matches Akira gave him and soon the campsite was bathed in heat and an orange yellow glow. They pulled up a big piece of dead tree to sit on as they watched the fire ficker and jump around.

"Akira," Yutaka began after the silence was too unbearable. "What exactly do you feel for him? For Ruki?"

Surprised he looked up and stared at Yutaka.

"What do I feel? Um..."

He tried to find a decent way of explaining but he couldn't think of anything other than what Yutaka guessed a second later.

"You love him. Do you not?"

deep red blush spread across his face to his ears and he broke eye contact to look at his feet and try to cover up his embarrassment. But Yutaka smiled at that because he had his answer right then.

"Um... I uh... I..."

"There is no need to worry about it, Akira. But you can probably tell that he feels that way as well. From the moment I arrived at Ruki's place and found you there, I noticed it straight away. The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, everything. You're his savior Akira, from a deeply painful and traumatic past. You're the only one who can possibly help him now, and this whole situation isn't going to change that."

Akira swallowed past his dry throat and twiddles his thumb. Yutaka was right, he realizes. This was more than just a mission to save his brother's world and everyone who lived here. This was about Ruki as well, and the relationship that had blossomed between them in such a short amount of time. Even through all of this, they had gotten to know each other so well that he was certain Ruki knew things that not even his parents did.

Yes he loved Ruki, very much so in fact. He was certain nothing in his whole life that had happened to him had as much impact on him as the imp did now. And to realize that Ruki loved him back was a wonderful feeling even if he had known this all along.

"Yutaka... Thank you, I guess I just needed validation so I didn't leap into it headfirst without knowing what was going on."

Yutaka nodded and started setting up a kettle over the fire with a few metal sticks he had with him. Akira didn't even want to know why he had those or where he was storing them so he didn't ask. It was then that they heard soft sniffles coming from Akira and Ruki's tent and Akira felt a pang in his chest.

"You had best go now Akira," the spirit said with concern. "I will take over from here and I will let you know when the tea is ready."

"Yeah... I suppose I should. Thank you Yutaka, for everything."

Akira smiles at his friend and stood up to walk to his tent, stopping at the entrance flap to take a breath before entering. Inside was a little darker but still had an orange atmosphere thanks to the fire outside. The lantern post that usually gave off a white glow was out and left the tent cold. On the floor was their sleeping bags with the pillows and blankets. And under one of them was the small form of Ruki, his body shaking with muffled sobs. He sighed and slowly approached before leaning down on his knees to get closer.

"Ruki..? Are... Are you okay..?" He murmured and reached out to touch a shoulder. "Ruki about what happened... I am sorry. I could never hurt you on purpose, ever. Please, just look at me, Ruki."

Ruki didn't respond a first but soon the whimpers quieted so he could speak without facing him.

"Akira... How could you do that... My mother... We could have... I should have... Saved her..."

Pain lacerated his words and Akira felt regretful and guilty right away.

"Ru... You know I am sorry. But we had no choice. Even if we could get her out of there we would not have had time to get her healed. I am sorry but... We did what we had to do. Please understand that."

His words seemed to make sense to Ruki for the imp quieted down to think about it. He hiccuped and shuffled around so he could look up at Akira past the blanket. What he saw now made Akira gasp in surprise. His hair... It was now all black and wavy, not curly. His face was even whiter like a ghost, and his one normal eye was all black now, sclera included. And under his jaw he saw the skin beginning to take on a black tinge to it and spread down from his neck to his collar bone and even up to his left cheek.

It was haunting and eerie to look at him like this, but in a weird way he was still immensely beautiful. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Unconsciously he reached out to touch one of the stray strands of black hair in front of Ruki's face. It was so soft to the touch and shiny, a feeling that Akira really liked. But the imp's eyes, streaked with wet and dry tears, flickered a bit and his fingers twitched.

"I know that you are thinking Akira, I look horrible now," he whimpered. "I'm no longer my old pretty self like before. Now I am ugly, I'm a disgrace to everyone... You don't have to tell me that..."

Taken aback Akira pulled Ruki forward into a hug, shaking his head.

"No no no, of course not Ruki," he soothed and caresses his hair. "You're still beautiful to me. Even if your eyes and hair are different you still take my breath away. Please don't see yourself as ugly, don't think on it for even a minute you hear me? You are still Ruki, my Ruki."

Ruki's breathing escalated and his eyes teared up once more and his face was a mix between relief, joy, and gratitude all at once. The imp's lips quivered and he clutched tighter onto the Sleeves of Akira's sweater and let the tears flow freely.

"Am I really..? You don't think I look awful..?"

"Of course not. You're still gorgeous Ruki, in every way possible. And you want to know how and why I think so?"

Not even letting Ruki answer, he slowly he leaned in and captured Ruki's bottom lip in between his forefinger and thumb. A small pink blush appeared on Ruki's cheeks and he lost his breath as their lips touched in a gentle kiss. This one was different from the other kisses they had. Those kisses were shy and inexperienced but they still felt sparks of lust and an ambitious eagerness behind them.

But this one was more... Well, just more. From this one Ruki could feel the earnest way Akira cared abut him, he could feel comfort from it, and an emotion he couldn't feel in the others before. He knew what Akira was telling him without even saying it and he wanted to cry even more. The slow and gentle movements made his heart throb in his chest with a swelling happiness he hadn't felt in so long. Even in this particular situation. He could feel how this boy... Loved him.

After he pulls away Ruki just stares at Akira with hopeful eyes. He was crying again, and the tears were unstoppable but... He was smiling. And that was all Akira needed as confirmation that he had done the right thing.

"Ruki," he says huskily. "Let me hold you for a while..."

Blushing Ruki shyly ducked his head and nods.

"Oh...Kay..."

Ruki gasps as Akira slowly pushed him down and hovers over him against the nest of blankets and pillows. He stares up into Akira's handsome and stunning face and attempts to reach out to touch his face but a sudden rush of fatigue made him almost faint. His arm fell back to his side and he felt his breath leave his lungs. He was suddenly very tired and he didn't know why. Then his stomach went tight and he felt sick.

"Akira," He wheezed. "I... Suddenly don't feel very good..."

The blonde frowned in confusion and pulled up Ruki's black sweat shirt to pat his stomach but pulled back at the intensely high temperature. He was hot and sweat was starting to bead along his forehead. Nervously Akira sighed and leaned up to give Ruki some air. His sweat shirt was covering a thinner white one underneath so he pulled the sweat shirt off with only honest intentions. Ruki sighed weakly in relief as the thick clothing was removed from his body. But he still felt really hot.

"Don't worry Ruki," Akira said and got off of him to properly tend to him. "Um... I'll take care of you."

He propped him up against a mess of pillows and made sure he was kept upright. He added a second blanket to the first to keep him warm once he started shivering.

Was this sudden sickness a result of the crying? It was pretty cold in here after all. That is until a small movement caught his eye right under Ruki's neck. To his amazement and dismay the blackness started spreading from his cheek to his eye, resembling a black inky cloud as it spread across his skin. His pale grey eye then completely changed to white and the blackness stopped.

Horrified and scared Akira touched the skin where the inky blackness marred the pretty pale skin, feeling the fever even here. Something was happening here but he had no idea what to do by himself. Instead another option came to mind.

"I'll get Yutaka, okay? Just wait here."

Akira leaned down and pecked Ruki on his unaffected cheek and brushed back his bangs. Nodding Ruki's mismatched eyes blinked close slowly.

"Ok-kay... Please come back..."

"I will," he said and kissed his cheek again before heading out of the tent at an almost run. Outside Yutaka was casualy lounging in front of the fire on a blanket and had taken off the heavy robe from before. The kettle was now sitting next to the fire so that meant it was probably done. As he noticed Akira however his face became concerned and he stands up.

"Akira! What-"

"Yutaka come quick," he said in alarm. "There's... There's something wrong with Ruki!"

The spirit quickly rushed into the tent to find a panting and weak Ruki to his surprise. He leaned down and began to examine him. He was feeling the fever against his forehead and pulled back with a hum. Akira joined them and caresses Ruki's belly with his hand to comfort him since it was cold.

"His fever is high, possibly about ninety seven degrees or so. He's really burning up."

And that was when he noticed the marks and his eyes flicker.

"Akira... When did these dark marks appear here?"

"Um... I noticed it a few minutes ago. That was when I came to find you. Do you know what they are?"

Yutaka sighed and had Ruki take off his shirt and that made both of them gasp in surprise. The black marks were spreading all along his left side in intricate patterns that swirled and spiked ominously. And judging from the dreadful look on Yutaka's face, this was definitely bad.

"Yes, I do. Um, Akira, please come with me for a moment."

The spirit stood and exited the tent, leaving Akira and Ruki alone. The imp swallows and reached for Akira.

"Aki... Please don't leave me," He whined. "I don't want to be alone..."

He shushed him and runs his fingers across the heated skin of his lips.

"Shh, just for a few minutes," He promises and poked Ruki on the nose. "Yutaka will make you medicine and you will be okay."

Ruki seemed skeptical but nods his head, accepting the soft touches across his face.

"Hey... Akira... Can I... Tell you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

Ruki brought him down to kiss him and whisper soft weak words.

"I... I love you, Aki."

Akira's heart thudded and he gasped sharply. He thought that he would be the one to say it first but either way he was immensely happy to hear it. Finally. He smiled and bites his lip.

"I love you too Ruki," He says and leaned in to kiss at his lips. "I'll be right back, okay?."

The small imp nodded and laid back to try and rest a little bit.

"Come back soon..."

Akira smiled and stood up to leave. His lips tingled pleasantly but he didn't get to savor it long. Outside Yutaka was pacing uneasily beside his tent.

"Yutaka, what is it?"

But the spirit shook his head and held open the tent.

"Not out here, let's go in."

Confused he follows him inside the tent where there was only a few things set up. A table with an old map of the underground territories and his own nest of blankets and pillows. A lantern sat on the table to give some light to the tent. Yutaka placed his hands over the table and stared down at the map, but didn't seem to really be paying attention to it.

"Yutaka, what is going on What's going on with Ruki?"

The spirit clicks his tongue and taps his fingers to the wooden table.

"Akira I didn't want to say anything in front of Ruki but... Those marks, they are a really bad sign. They are marks indicating the essence of a magical being's life force being drained. At first I didn't want to make any of you worry because you're human and he had the Highness's presents and I thought the magic crisis would not affect him. But... I just... Seeing those marks made me feel very doubtful about this whole thing because I did see them before."

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked in a panicky voice.

"Akira... Ruki, those marks... he's losing himself to the sadness and it's draining his magical essence. Those marks will soon take over his whole body then he will...He'll..."

He cut himself off and Akira felt his whole body go cold. The horrible implications of Yutaka's silence were very clear.

"No," Akira whispered and clutched his head and tried to keep his terror at bay. "No, it can't be! He... I was supposed to be... To protect him... I can't just..."

This was so wrong. It was even worse than before when Ruki was ignoring them. Now their situation was far more dire than before. It couldn't be happening like this. Not after this whole time, not after they had come this far! There had to be something they could do, there just had to be.

Yutaka goes over to his panicking friend but doesn't touch him. He's not sure how to comfort him the way a human would like. All he could do now was hope they still had time to fix everything.

"What... What is it anyways..?" Akira asked as he tried catching his breath.

Yutaka grimaced to himself and sighs lowly.

"There is no name for it, it's too terrible of a thing to experience. If this continues we have... Maybe days left before it completely takes over his mind and body. This is no longer just magic being drained. The markings are a sickness, Akira. Something else is behind this. Someone is messing with the magic reserves on purpose and it is poisoning the lesser magical creatures throughout the entire Underground. It won't affect me as I am but a spirit, and it won't affect you seeing as you are a human."

This was so hard to get through his head. Ruki was sick, alongside possibly hundreds of thousands of other creatures inhabiting this place. What was he going to do?

"Well... What are we supposed to do? We can't just leave him like this!"

And with that Yutaka agreed, absolutely. It was just that... This sort of sickness could be cured in different ways, but at a price. The easiest way held the most consequences which was why he was hesitant. As a higher celestial being with far stronger abilities than even Uruha or Aoi, he was afraid that he could screw up the delicate processes of healing the sick imp so he didn't dare reveal that bit. There was one thing he could do that could probably help though.

"And we won't. For now, I will make him a seal to keep the sickness at bay and pray it holds out until we reach the forest, and then stop who or what is behind it. Until then... We just have to wait I guess. And see where to go from here."

With a random crystal shard he got from his pack Yutaka began to draw on it with his finger in complicated runes and symbols Akira could not understand. Then the shard turned white and molded itself up into a small hair pin resembling a lily no bigger than an inch long. Akira gaped at the marvel of a creation made by his friend and inquired as to what it was. Yutaka smiled and held up the pretty ornament.

"It's a gift, from me to Ruki. I know he has received similar presents from his friends back in the Labyrinth, but this one is different. Instead of altering or changing his current form it will create a protective barrier around him to prevent the marks from spreading. It won't last forever however, as that would be too impossible to make. But, it is something. Please take it to him for me Akira. And watch over him tonight."

Akira takes the pin in his hands and cradles it carefully in his hands, feeling his emotions about to spill over. Yutaka was being so nice to him. Why What could he possibly gain from this other than personal gratification?

"Th...Thank you, so much Yutaka," he muttered and smiled at his friend. "Really, it means so much to me."

The spirit nodded with an uneasy smile.

"Of course, anything to help. And here, make Ruki some tea and put this in it. It's called Meadow-sweet and it will ease his fever.."

Yutaka gave him a small handful of white flower petals that looked like daisies but with a sweeter scent. Akira said his goodbyes and did as he was told, making Ruki a cup of tea and letting the flowers float around on the surface before they disappeared to the bottom. He rushed to Ruki's side and sat on his knees to tend to him.

"Ruki... Are you awake?" He asked. Ruki sighed and opened his eyes slowly, his breathing shallow and heavy. "I brought you something to help you feel better."

The imp smiled to himself, happy that he was finally back.

"What is it?" He croaked and sits up with Akira's assistance.

"Yutaka made some tea, he said it will help your fever go down."

Ruki sipped at the cup til he was no longer able to and laid back, but he seemed pleased to have something wet down his dry throat.

"Thank you Aki... I already feel better a little bit."

"That's good Ruki," He said in relief. "And here, Yutaka made something for you."

Ruki reached his hand out and Akira gives him the pin to look at. Ruki chuckles softly to himself, shaking his head.

"What is it with people and giving me presents?" He says. "It isn't even my birthday yet."

Akira laughs and combs back his hair with his fingers so he can pin it into place just by his left ear. He really did look stunning with it on since it matched his pale skin.

"He said it will help slow down the black marks on your skin for a while. It really looks good on you too..."

At the mention of the marks Ruki's small smile fades and he shudders from the coldness.

"Akira... Am I going to die?"

Akira stared at him before laying down near him and holding him in his arms.

"No, I won't let that happen. It was like I said before Ru. I will protect you no matter what."

But Ruki just smiles at that and nestles into Akira to get comfy.

"If we even have time left at all... Good night Akira."

Akira didn't answer him, afraid to discourage him further. Anything he said might make Ruki feel worse and so he just silently holds him in his arms, waiting until he fell asleep. It wasn't like he was going to be able to anyways, he was too worried. So all he could do was watch over him, hoping he would be okay in the morning.


	12. 12

Uruha was in for the surprise of his life when the next morning rolled around. Dachary and Minerva were gone, having left in the guest room empty. He huffed and paced around the bedroom his parents had, still in the silky robe he was wearing when he woke up. It didn't feel worth it to put any clothes on for this, he had no meetings today anyways. This was more important.

Why would they just leave? That wasn't like them at all to only stay a day and a night then leave. Especially since his mother looked like she had packed enough to stay a month. So why? Maybe one of the guards saw something last night.

He went into the hallway and found a goblin that usually patrolled this area from around one in the morning to around noon and it was only six now. Maybe he saw something?

"You there," He snaps and made the goblin jump. "Have you seen my parents? Where did they go?"

The guard meekly walks over and tries his best to stand tall and not be intimidated.

"Ah you don't know? Kingy's dad and mom leave and said to not say anything cause he say you already know they leave so not to tell you that they were leaving, yes? Said big things come up at own kingdom and need leave right away. Did Kingy not know already?"

The goblin's idiotic way of speaking would have made it funny but the context was upsetting. His father was acting... Strange. Like he didn't want Uruha to find out about them being gone until it was too late, so he bribed the goblins into staying quiet. Suspicious, even for his father.

"Did you notice anything strange about them? Weird behavior?" He asks again. The goblin took a second to remember and nodded his head, eager to be of use.

"Yes, Kingy's dad had Kingy's mom around his back, like a piggy back ride, yes? He carry her so she sleep nice and cozy, not wake up so can snore in her sleep. Kingy's dad say be quiet so not to wake up. Goblin get much praises for being quiet, yes? Does Kingy think something wrong with Mom and dad?"

Oh dear, something fishy was definitely going on. Perhaps it was time for another visit with a certain bookmaster... He sighs in defeat before actually giving a weak smile to his stupid goblin. If there were a robber in the palace they wouldn't even have a clue. But he couldn't even bring himself to be mad.

"Thank you for telling me this. You may continue with the rounds if you want, I have to consult with my husband."

The guard salutes before walking down the hallway. Uruha went back to his own bedroom where Aoi was waiting for him to come back, sitting up against the headboard and a blanket covering his lower body. He blushed at the sight of multiple love marks all over his body and tried to be serious.

"Aoi, get dressed. We have a problem that needs our attention."

Aoi frowned and shrugs off his blanket so he could put on some pants.

"A problem? What kind of problem?" He questioned before pulling on a band shirt that was too faded to make out.

"My parents are gone," Uruha says once he was able to also dress himself. "I just talked to one of the night guards, he said they left in the middle of the night and didn't want us to know. Something is happening and I will find out."

Now the situation was becoming much more serious it seemed. Along with the whole Akira and Ruki thing, he was just so overwhelmed with everything right now. What was so important that his parents had to leave? If they went back they would notice something wrong with their powers and that wouldn't be good. It was getting worse around here, even with their secret back up reserves, so they had decided to stop using their powers and stop teleporting everywhere.

They finished getting ready and walked all the way to the book masters part of the labyrinth, which was the same as when they were here last time. A big square section with statues still upright, but the moss and grass were starting to turn brown. The walls were silent, save for the usual chirp of birds. But that wasn't what he meant by silent. The walls usually buzzed with energy and whispered silently to it's residents but... Now they just didn't. And as the King of this place, that was making him feel just awful. He could only pray to whatever entity was out there that Akira and Ruki were successful.

In the corner nearby was the book throne, and with Hiro casually lounging on it. He was dressed in a black outfit with his hair done in braids all along his back The little black cat was snoozing on top of a nearby wall. But what surprised them both was seeing their old friend Cazqui, the bridge guardsman, dressed in a blue sparkly outfit with flowing sleeves and leather pants. They hadn't seen him in a few days and to see him here was odd. They were chatting casually and laughing here and again. Was it just him or did it seem like... They were flirting?

"Good morning," Uruha called out to them politely. Hiro's creepy mismatched eyes brightened at the sight of his friends and stood up next to Cazqui, easily towering over him. Cazqui happily bounded over to Aoi and began chatting with him nonstop while Uruha spoke calmly with the Book Master.

"Ah, good morning your Grace. It is odd to see you both up this early and wandering about the Labyrinth."

Uruha shrugged and looked around, trying not to seem too alarmed. Hiro already knew about this whole crisis, he was smart and knew things.

"Well, I just... Thought that this whole mess was just stressing me out too much. And I also wanted to talk to you."

Hiro smiled and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"About what? I have a guess as to what it is, but to not inquire would be rude."

Yup, he was smart all right. He didn't suffer from the drawback as much as anyone else seeing as how he rarely used his powers, but even he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"My mother and father. They left in the middle of the night but I don't know why. One of my guards said that he saw everything but wasn't supposed to tell me until it was already too late. My father is hiding something, but I don't know what. I thought I could come here and ask you if you know about what happened in their territory?"

The man walked about in front of his throne to think, his eyes flickering now and again very mysteriously. He never knew what this guy was thinking ever.

"Well I heard whispers now and again, but I think the residents there are noticing the magical drawbacks and are looking to their King and Queen for help. I doubt it is anything to really worry about."

Uruha knew that there had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation, of course. But why was his father so... Secretive about it? If this sort of thing was as important as he thought it would Dachary would have at least told him about it. Not keep it a secret. Right?

"Maybe so but... I wish he could have told me. It makes me feel like he doesn't trust me or something."

Mistrust was not something he dealt with very well, as anyone who knew him knew. Especially not after he tried finding a lover before Aoi came along, and that ended as horribly as it could possible ever end. Which was why he had these issues. They were hard to let go of. But to be mistrusted by his own parents of all people? Something was just not right here.

"I can feel your anxiety from here," Hiro comments with a chuckle and steps back to his throne to sit in it like before. "It's like a cloud of depression hanging over your head and it's making me feel anxious as well. Perhaps you need some time to think about it, hmm?"

Uruha sighs and leans against a nearby wall with dry dead vines hanging from it. Maybe Hiro was right. Was he just over thinking everything? If he were in this situation, he probably would have done the same thing. Except, he would have actually told his parents about it. It was for that reason that he couldn't shake such a negative feeling. He could only hope that it was no big deal as he would like to think.

"Speaking of which," he began once the topic grew silent. "Why is the bridge master here? Isn't he on duty?"

Hiro shrugged back and leaned his head against his palm against the armrest of his throne.

"He's a very close friend of mine, and he decided he wanted to visit. Besides, there are no runners here, are there? Not after you took that young girl home. So there would be no point. Besides, even people like him get tired of guarding a bridge all day."

That was true, he guessed. Cazqui couldn't stay in that awful place forever. If this whole thing blew over, he had to remember to change that bog into something pleasant, a meadow maybe? Or even just clean up the water so that it was actually pleasant and not a hellish pit of scum that everyone knew it as. Oh well, back to their conversation.

"So, how do you guys know each other?"

At that question, Hiro faltered just a bit before glancing at Cazqui, who was chattering on and on as Aoi just grinned and tried to make it seem like he was listening.

"Let's just say for now... He and I, well we have a mutual understanding of one another, even if we hadn't always agreed. Now he is a very valuable person to have around as company, because even I get lonely sometimes."

Uruha fell silent at the answer, unable to say anything more about it. It was true, Hiro's species were normally a very solitary type, choosing animals over other intelligent creatures and only interacted with runners as a part of his job. To see him choosing another person was nothing short of incredible. Especially someone hyper like Cazqui.

"Well at any rate, I'm glad I came and talked to you," Uruha says. "I need to figure out what to do from now on, so thanks."

"It's no problem at all, Majesty. It's nice to help out once in a while."

Uruha and Aoi left them alone and walked back to the castle, hoping to find answers sooner ot later. Once there they sat around in the throne room, waiting for anything that might be of importance. But nothing really happened. Aoi then decided he was still sleepy and went to have a nap while Uruha made his usual early walks around the castle to make sure everything was in place. It seemed that things were okay, for the moment anyway.

\--------------------------

That same morning Akira's sleepy eyes took in the sight of a soundly sleeping Ruki, breathing soft and steady. He reached over to touch his face, expecting to feel an almost blistering heat but... He felt normal. All traces of the fever was gone. His forehead and cheeks were back to a normal healthy color but the black marks were still there. His hair hadn't returned back and now had tinges of dark blood red at the tips of it. That must have happened sometime in the early hours of the day.

This was good right? It was very good, fabulous even. Could this mean the illness was gone? If so that was good news for them, most definitely. It wouldn't get in the way. And Ruki could now safely move about he hoped.

Birds were chirping outside now, giving him the cue that it was time to get up for the day. But he would let Ruki sleep til he decided to wake up. Outside the sun hadn't yet risen, the fire had already fizzled out to a meager few embers left over. And it seemed like Yutaka was already up because his tent flap was wide open and candle light was coming from inside.

"Yutaka? Are you up yet?" He called out just in case.

"Yes I am," He called from inside. "Come in Akira."

The inside was warm and cozy with the flickering images of the candle hung up on the middle of the tent. Yutaka stood by his table with the map on it and smiled when Akira came in.

"Good morning my friend," Yutaka says cheerfully. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Morning," Akira responded. "Yes I did, thanks. How long have you been awake?"

"Mm, about an hour now. I wanted to let you and Ruki sleep. How is he by the way?"

Oh yes, there was that. Akira couldn't help but be excited at this point.

"Ah yeah. I checked for his fever, but its completely gone. His breathing is normal and his skin is his usual temperature. But his hair hadn't changed back and now it has red in it. Do you want to come check on him?"

Yutaka puts away his map and follows Akira to their tent and drops to Ruki's side. He checks for anything and pulls back the clothing that he wore to look at his neck for the black markings. They were still there, but weren't spreading like before.

"Hm, he seems to be in stable condition," he says and stand back up. "He may be well enough to travel as soon as he gets up and we have breakfast. This will be crucial if we want to get there by tomorrow, because I am certain our three day goal has been crossed off the list."

Akira wasn't certain if that was going to be a problem for them later. It all depended on what route they took probably.

Soon Ruki started to wake up. Yutaka decided to leave.

"Well, we'll just have to see what happens. I'll go and water the horses so you can talk with him. When he wakes up I want to speak with him."

With Yutaka gone he was able to seat himself closer to Ruki so he could keep an eye on him. The imp shifted a bit before fully waking up. It was nice to finally see that he wasn't having trouble breathing or anything.

"Hey, morning," Akira greets. "How do you feel?"

Ruki sighs softly and moves around, expecting to feel pain in his body but surprisingly... He felt good. Awesome even. He felt rested from his sleep, which was odd considering how awful he was feeling last night.

"Um... I feel... good. Like I wasn't even sick," he mumbles and stretched his body. "How did that happen?"

Akira shrugged, helping Ruki to sit up.

"I noticed your fever was gone just a bit ago. I dunno what that is all about, but it's good right? Do you feel good enough to get up? Yutaka wanted to see you."

Ruki tries to stand up and doesn't wobble like last time, feeling good still.

"Yes. I think I'll be okay. Where is he?"

Akira watched him warily to make sure he didn't fall, not wanting to take any chances. He was feeling super paranoid right now.

"He's outside. Come on, you need to get dressed. I'll-"

"No," Ruki snaps at him, then realizing he sounded a bit harsh softened his voice. "I'll do it. I'm okay."

Ruki looks down at himself and his lip curls t the sight of the clothes he was wearing last night still on him. Sighing he rummages through his stuff for anything suitable but found nothing. With a bit of his leftover powers he changed a white jacket entirely to black with gold trimmings and tightened the loose sleeves so they wouldn't hang about. Then he found a black undershirt and grey skinny jeans. He hums his approval before slipping them all on, unaware that Akira was watching him with worry. He pulls back his black hair with a rubber band high on his head so it would fountain outwards.

"Since when can you do that?" He asked. Ruki scoffed and walked outside with a hand at his hip.

"I dunno. Like, five minutes ago? It just came to me. Just shut it Aki," He growls. "Yutaka? Where are you at?"

"Over here," Yutaka responds from behind his own tent near the river with the horses. "How are you feeling?"

Akira worriedly bit his lip as Ruki confidently walked over to Yutaka. What if something were to happen to him out of nowhere? He was acting weird also, completely out of character. He knew Ruki was a little ball of fire but... He had a sort of arrogance about him as though nothing was wrong. His face was twisted into a smirk as he came fact to face with Yutaka.

"I feel amazing. Like I am a brand new person. I feel like I can do anything now. What exactly happened to me? You may as well spit it out, I'm bound to find out sooner or later."

Yutaka stopped short at the snippy tone of Ruki's voice and he unsure looked at Akira, whom just held up his hands to silently say he didn't know. The spirit lets the horses go before coming to stand by Ruki, unsure of how to act around him now. Clearly the markings were affecting him and his powers.

"Um... Well, I only know one thing. You were infected with a sickness... Yesterday, when... When we left your parents behind, the black marks on your skin showed up as a result of the sadness you were feeling. It's... Not clear to me yet how to get rid of it but... I'll need to examine you bfore I can say anything for certain right now."

Ruki clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, looking away to glare at the river. That was an unexpected reaction, even from him.

"What am I a goddamn science experiment?" He mutters and huffs rudely before looking back at Yutaka with a frown. "Fine, but Reita has to do it. I don't like being looked at by people I don't get it up for."

Reita stuttered and flailed his arms a bit in alarm. Yutaka wanted to say something but for fear of backlash from Ruki decided against it.

"Me? Eh, but why do I gotta do it? I wouldn't know what to look for!"

Ruki cackled and slaps Akira over the head, smirking.

"Stupid! You think I'm gonna let Yutaka see this sexy body of mine? Hell no! That honor only goes to someone I'm hot for, you should know that. Unless you're dumber than I thought. Or..." His challenging eyes made Akira feel incredibly intimidated even though he was taller. "You're scared of touching me?"

"Wha- What?? Scared?" He spluttered and tried to stand taller under Ruki's gaze. "I am not!"

"Oh yeah? Then let's go and do it. I don't like waiting."

He started walking back to the tent with a seducing sway of his hips, leaving behind a very flustered Akira. Yutaka chuckled and puts a hand to his shoulder, shaking his head with an empathetic smile.

"You're in trouble."

"Gee, you think?" He asked sarcastically. "He's going to eat me alive."

With a heavy sigh he walked back to the tent, his head high even though he was utterly terrified. Yes, he was in so much trouble.


	13. 13

The examination went okay, Akira guessed. Ruki tried to be flirty with him and hope it led to something a bit more... Sexual. But he wouldn't have it, not yet anyway. It wasn't the best time for that sort of thing even if he wanted it as much as Ruki did. It just wasn't the right time.

Certain things he found he wasn't sure about yet, Yutaka would know once he told him probably. 

Ruki pouted at him when they were done, pulling on his clothes with a huff and walking out without Akira. He sighed and followed after him, holding the sleeve of his sweater self conciously. What was with him?

He follows behind Ruki slowly and came to the camp to face Yutaka. The imp walked to the edge of the river and stared at the river, ignoring them both.

"Akira," Yutaka greets. "So what have you found out? Ruki didn't tell me."

The blonde looks over at Ruki and sighs.

"Well, the black marks are all over his body like I suspected. His hair is definitely longer, and his eyes are... The same as last night," he reveals. "His pulse was faint but erratic, which was confusing. He's also very pale and his lips are red and thin. What do you make of this, Yutaka?"

The spirit grimaces to himself and crossed his arms, looking away.

"Oh dear oh dear," He mutters. "We have to hurry, breakfast will have to be put on hold. We just have to get going right away."

"So... Right now."

"As soon as we're able," He responded. "We might make the mountain pass by noon if we hurry. Have Ruki help you pack up; We'll leave right away."

=========================================

They took down the tents in a flurry of but minutes and packed up the camp so they could leave. But Ruki, seemingly over his pouting episode, wanted to share a horse with Akira so the other one could have a break. He insisted heavily on sitting in front of him so Akira's arms could go around his waist and he could walk the horse properly.

"We don't need to fly; it isn't that long a distance from here and it's easier to navigate. And the horses could use the... break...Akira, are you doing okay over there?"

Ruki was snuggling and grinding up to him and just being an overall major distraction. The blonde tried to make himself more comfortable But Ruki would shift all around in his hold and make it more difficult.

"I'm... Okay," he said in a strained voice when Ruki groped at his thigh. "Um, we just- Ruki, stop that I am trying to concentrate- We just have to get better situated here is all. Don't worry about us."

Yutaka was going to agree, but he saw Ruki squirming about more and more in Akira's hold that he had more reason to doubt that. Why on Earth was Ruki acting like such a... Horny teenager? He could practically smell the pheromones rolling off of him in waves, and all directed straight at Akira. The human of course, was just trying to ignore his advances for the sake of the mission. Yutaka had to commend him for his efforts, Ruki was so sensual now that he was different. Yutaka could observe a change in his voice aside from the physical features, a slightly deeper tone than before. It was deep and strangely alluring. At this point he wasn't sure how they weren't already official with how much Ruki was flirting around. Or were they already? He hadn't even realized.

Yutaka continued silently observing when they drifted in front of him. Ruki would continue on like this at the unheard protests of Akira. As the silence grew thicker he had some more time to himself to think, to make sense of this whole thing.

Something about this situation just felt funny to him. As a spirit he spent almost his entire life in the presence of his brothers, so he wasn't certain of how human or even imp emotions worked. His brothers were the ones mostly in charge of observing the runners as they traversed the labyrinth. He just changed the walls around like they wanted him to. At a young age of only a few hundred years old he was confused as to why he had to keep doing this sort of thing for humans, but he was young of course. As he got older of course he understood how.

What he didn't understand was why. Why did they take children away from their siblings? Why did they make said siblings go through a perilous journey just to get them back? What was it all for?

None of these questions ever were answered with proper answers, only with a few simple words from his siblings.

"We do not question the old ways, for they are the only law we need."

It certainly wasn't doing them a whole lot of good was it? His brothers were so set in their ways conditioned to them from birth that they didn't dare have their own thoughts like Yutaka did. He was the only one who didn't believe in certain things that they did. But he was the baby out of the three, which meant his opinion wasn't respected all that often.

Sometimes... he wondered what it would be like, to have been born a human and not some ethereal, centuries old spirit who couldn't grasp basic human emotions...

Where was he? Suddenly his thoughts caused him to go into brooding mode and he quickly shook himself out of it. Oh yeah, he was observing Ruki and Akira Closely he listened in on the conversation, feeling tightness erupting in his chest as he did.

"Akira, you're such a tease," Ruki moans playfully as he pressed into Akira's chest. "All pressed up to me like this... How much longer are you gonna deny what you want, huh?"

"I'm not denying anything," Akira protests. "This just... Isn't the right place for that sort of thing. This is serious, Ruki."

"Hmm, but... I want you Akira, soon. I've been wanting you for the last few days now and I couldn't say anything because the old me was too shy... But now I am different Akira. I'm more open about what I want, my shyness is all gone. You can say whatever you want to me now. _Do_ whatever you want."

Yutaka shifted uncomfortably, feeling Akira's pain as he tried not to fall to temptation.

"Ruki... Not now okay? But when everything is okay and you're back to your old self then... Then we can. And believe me, I want it too. You have no idea how much. And I promise, soon but... Right now... This world is more important."

Ruki huffs and turns around to face him, his face deceivingly pouting.

"Ohh, you're no fun at all. And to think I almost let you touch me this morning..." Akira made a small growling sound in his throat but Ruki ignores him. "At least give me a kiss? You haven't kissed me since last night. That's not fair."

Akira sighs and he seems to be defeated.

"All right, Ruki."

Ruki leans in and puckers his lips for Akira to kiss him. It is an innocent one at first, just a quick but sweet peck. And Yutaka swears it was the cutest thing he ever saw. Then Ruki slipped him the tongue and it wasn't really that innocent anymore.

"Hey, it was supposed to be a small one," Akira scolds even though he is smiling. Ruki purrs and leans against him.

"Shut up Aki and cuddle me before I push you off this horse."

It kinda went like this for the next hour to two much to Yutaka's confusion. Normally they would bicker about pointless stuff like any normal couple would do. But this time... It seemed a bit too intimate for his ears, so he tried blocking most of it out

Soon the sun was high above them, nearing the time Yutaka said they would reach the mountain pass. Now they were in some kinds of canyon flooded with wildflowers of all types and ridges on both sides that stretched from side to side, preventing them from looking ahead of themselves for very far. The canyon was wide enough to allow the river from before through it seamlessly.

"Hey, Yutaka," Ruki called to him. "What exactly is the plan for when we reach the forest? No more time wasting I hope? This trip really isn't doing good for my mental health."

The spirit pulled up his hood and looked at the valley walls, feeling the horses movements under him with every step.

"I'm... Not sure. You have shard that Kouyou gave to you, yes? We just need to use a bit of magic and fuse it back to the mgic source in the forest, then... Hopefully that will be all there is to it."

Ruki made a small 'hmpf' and looked around them at the many flowers swarming the canyon in every color imaginable. Then something struck him.

"Hm, that's weird," He mumbled. "I don't remember this part of the canyon being covered in flowers. And I thought the crisis would have killed out stuff like this, and naturally grown flowers would have a tough time surviving without the help of fairies. Unless..."

Akira feels Ruki's body tense up and he becomes concerned.

"What is it Ruki?"

The imp just sighs and relaxes, looking back at Akira with a shrug.

"I don't know. I just keep having this weird feeling that something is up, y'know? It's making me uncomfortable and I don't like it."

"Don't worry; We'll figure something out," Yutaka promises. "It should not be long before the canyon ends and we come into plains again, and then we should be able to see the mountain pass."

Another two hours pass and Yutaka's prediction comes right. The canyon smoothed out into small hills that are covered only in sparse bits of brush and small sage and sweetgrass patches dotting the landscape. The smell of the plants is pleasant and nice to look at, but it makes Akira start missing home even worse.

Amazed as he was though, Ruki became even more concerned. These plants were usually only found back in his territory as an exclusive species. They went over one hill that overlooked the plains and suddenly Yutaka exclaimed loudly.

"Ruki, Akira, look! Down there!"

Below this hill was an encampment of some sorts. Tents of all sizes were grouped into a huge circle near the river and surrounded on all sides by large horses. Fires were lit and caused billows of smoke to rise up high in the sky. What were people doing here?

Akira looked at Ruki's face for any reaction. He was shocked to see anger written all over his ple face and he knew something was up.

"Ru, what is the matter?"

Ruki bristled and gritted his teeth.

"It's... Them," He forced out softly. "The villagers we could not find before. So this is where they fled..."

Yutaka could sense some growing hostility and quickly devises a plan.

"How about we just talk to them? Perhaps they can tell us exactly what happened in detail and how they got here."

"I don't want to talk to traitors," Ruki growled. "If they were in any way still loyal to the kingdom, they wouldn't have left, even if my father ordered it. They deserted the king and his queen, which makes them deserters."

"Ruki you did the exact same thing," Akira points out but immediately regrets it. The anger on Ruki's face worsens and he whips around to glare at Akira.

"You think I don't know that?!" He yells. "There was no choice! I did it because I didn't want to die! I didn't want to be forced into something I didn't want to do! But them! They did it because they were afraid! They could have stayed and helped my mother and father, but they left. Now I cannot forgive them for that. And that is why I cannot talk to them."

"Ruki..."

"Shut up Akira," He snaps and looks away. "You've made me angry. I need to be alone for a little while. If you want to talk to them go ahead, but I am going to wait on the other side."

He hopped off of Akira's horse and went back to his own, fuming with pent up rage. The horse snorts and spreads his wings before taking to the sky, leaving Akira and Yutaka to themselves. Akira watched as Ruki flew all the way past the camp where they could see the mountains not too far away. He lands by a patch of trees and doesn't move from that spot. Yutaka makes a sound of distress next to him and seems greatly disturbed.

"He's on edge, more than I would have expected. We'll need to move fast. Perhaps the villagers can give us some supplies."

"Like what?"

"Well, what blankets we have are thin and not meant for winter weather, something I should not have overlooked. They might have something for us if we act nicely. Shall we go?"

Akira agrees and they put the horses into a galloping speed down the hill, through the sage and it's now overpowering aroma. The horses slowed to a trot and they approached the edge of the camp cautiously. Now they could clearly see wagons with supplies stored in them next to some horses. Guards with gleaming red armor walked about the wagons to look for intruders. Yutaka figured they wouldn't attack if they knew he was so he began calling to them once they were about fifty feet away.

"Hey, over here! Guards!"

As expected the guards become defensive and ready their long spears that were strapped at their sides. This makes Yutaka and Akira stop short and raise their hands.

"What if they attack us?" Akira says, terrified.

"Do not worry; Once they know who I am they will welcome us."

"Who goes there?!" One of the guards bellowed roughly. "Identify yourselves!"

"Do not be alarmed," Yutaka says and pulls down his hood. "I come from the Labyrinthe Kingdom bearing grave news, please don't attack us."

They start mumbling amongst themselves, whispering Aoi and Uruha's names in hushed but excited whispers.

"You come from such a far place! Please come closer!" One of them says in a squealing voice, obviously a female. Yutaka and Akira sigh in relief and start the horses again, walking until they were fully in view of the guards. Smoke circled high above them and the smell of food made their stomachs grumble, realizing they hadn't yet eaten.

Once one of the guards so much as looked closer at Yutaka he realized who he was and became even more excited.

"It's master Yutaka!"

As he says that more of the guards and even a few of the nearby villagers hear him, causing a crowd to gather. Akira raised his eyebrows and glances over at Yutaka in surprise.

"You're pretty famous huh?"

Yutaka smiled, though it was clear he was uncomfortable with so much attention.

"I guess. Uruha and Aoi must talk about me and my brothers a lot."

One guard comes up to them and makes them stop, sheathing his spear and pulling off his helmet to reveal a young blonde imp with blonde straightened hair and bright silver eyes. He was too tall to be an imp, so he had to be Fae, what with his ears being pointed and all.

"Hello! We are so glad you found us!" he exclaims loudly.

"Good evening. We have travelled a long way. And we have something important that we need to announce. Is there anyone in charge who we can talk to?"

"Well, that would be the village leader. His tent is the biggest and right in the middle of camp Please, let us take care of your horses and you can go see him. He will be happy to hear what you have to say."

They both sighed in relief and hopped off the horses to stretch their legs. Yutaka beams at the guard then bows his head.

"Thanks. Come on Akira, let's-"

"Akira?!" The guard cried in surprise and looks at the human in question. "You're Akira?"

"Um, yeah..? Do you know who I am?" Akira asked in confusion. The guard nods his head quickly.

"Oh yes, everyone has heard of you! You were the one that his Majesty Aoi saved when he beat that Labyrinth and met Uruha. It is a wonderful story indeed and you are quite famous. And here you are, all grown up!"

"Um, thanks.... Who are you then?"

His face heats up with embarrassment at knowing that he was known all over this world. God Aoi had such a big mouth. The guard straightened up with a grin and seems all too happy to tell him.

"My name is Daichi, I am a Fae guard from the great Kingdom that is being ruled by their Highness' Dachary and Minerva."

"Uruha's parents... What a coincidence that we meet one of their guards out here. What are you doing out here anyway? Isn't the magical crisis taking its toll on everyone?"

"That is true, but I have never really been good at using it anyway. I prefer to do everything on my own, without magic. It makes my life easier. And when I heard the Imps were in danger, I wanted to help. Me and my buddy over there, Sayula-" He pointed at another Fae in red armor with short cropped black hair and red eyes and waved. "-We travelled to their Kingdom to find them gone. So we followed the path they left behind and it led us here. We've been helping ever since."

"I see," Yutaka says after a bit. "Hm, well thank you for informing us. Aoi and Uruha will be glad to hear that there are members of his father's kingdom helping out others. Well we'll go and see the leader now. Thank you Daichi."

"No problem! I am happy to help. Bye Akira!"

They walked away from the unusually excited Fae and wave at him before wandering through the camp. They were met with stares of amazement and surprise from the adults and children alike. Despite the attention it made Akira feel better knowing these people were safe. Like a huge weight was just lifted from his shoulders. But it also made him kind of nervous. What would this leader react like knowing they had Ruki with them? He would ask questions regarding his loyalty to the kingdom, to the entire Imp race. Questions that he couldn't answer himself.

He couldn't imagine the pain that Ruki must have felt when he saw these people again after so many years away. Even that small and bittersweet reunion with his parents must have hurt something bad.

"Akira, there, the big tent," Yutaka says to get his attention. "Let's go and see if they will let us in."

"Um, r-rright. Let's go see."

The tent was a plain canvas one much like their own, just a bit smaller and with a top that was cut open to let smoke billow out of it. Yutaka and Akira stood n front of it before the spirit clears his throat.

"Um, excuse me," he says and taps against the tent. "Is anyone here? We were told to talk to the village leader."

They heat a bit of shuffling inside the tent before a male voice, an older sounding one, beckons them inside the tent.

"Come in, come in."

Yutaka exchanged glances with Akira before they entered in. It was lit by the natural light outside coming in from the top alongside with the orange glow of a small fire in the middle. A single bed was set up at the very end of the tent and some drawers were standing on either side. Some carpets littered the ground so there would not be any dirt to spread around.

An older Imp sat on the bed with a book in his hands. His hair was long since grayed and tied back with a leather cord while his grey and white beard hung freely. He looked like a mess.

"I see you've discovered us Lord Yutaka," he says before either of them get a chance. "And you've brought a human with you. Care to explain as to why? You know our world and theirs cannot mix."

"I know that, but let me explain sir," Yutaka insists. "This is... Aoi's younger brother, Akira."

The Imp jumped at the name Akira and slammed his book down, turning to stare directly at Akira.

"Akira? You're Akira?" He demands.

"Um, yes?"

The man stands with some difficulty and walks up to them, having to angle up his head because of their height differences.

"So you're his Excellency's younger brother," The man says gruffly. "There are many tales circulating through this world about your brother's deeds and what he did to save you. So why are you here and with Yutaka?"

"Um, well... We were on our way to the forest beyond the mountains to find out why there is a magic shortage and to fix it."

"And of our kingdom? I can only assume you had to cross through our territory to get here! Come on tell me, are our dear king and queen safe? What of their son, the prince?"

Yutaka flinched and felt an overwhelming feeling of pity growing inside of him.

"They did not make it. I'm sorry."

The man's reaction was not what they expected. Instead of grief and sorrow, he only seemed like he was expecting this to have happened. He only nodded his head and returned to sitting on the bed.

"I... I see," He rumbles softly. "I was afraid of that... Ah well, I understand. They sacrificed themselves so that we, the people, would survive... And what of the missing prince?"

Yutaka was wondering on whether or not to tell him about Ruki. On one hand, Ruki might get pissed that he was ratted out. On the other, it would not be fair to these people if they were worried about him. In the end, he figured it wouldn't do any harm.

"He is travelling with us," He finally admits. The old man perks up and his eyes gleam. "But he is waiting for us by the mountains foothills, he didn't want to come with us."

"Do you suppose he will come back to us? We need a leader, one with royal blood. Prince Ruki is our last chance."

"But.. What about his brothers and sisters? Can't one of them take over?" Akira asked. The old man merely hums in sadness and he sighs.

"If only they could, but unfortunately, the magical crisis has taken a toll on them as well. They have all went to dramatic lengths defending us from the calamity at the Kingdom, and used up what power they had. Afterwards they have all gone into a comatose like state. They're all trapped under the castle right now as we speak."

Yutaka frowned and cursed under his breath. The king and queen didn't mention anything like this. He just assumed that they were with the people safe and sound. Now that he knew the truth, it just made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I don't know if Ruki will want to," Akira says to the old man. "He seemed pretty adamant on not coming to talk to anyone in this camp, not after he remembered what his role was supposed to be."

The imps may have had certain rules and traditions, but there was only so much that one person could take.

"I know it must have been harsh on him but... He's our last hope. We were hoping he could forgive us for our grievous errors and move on."

Both Akira and Yutaka had their doubts. In Ruki's current state, anyone would doubt his ability to be able to beg him to come back. His anger would skyrocket and he might go on a rampage.

"He probably would if he could but,,, Right now, he is just... In too much emotional pain over losing his parents that he needs some time to think for himself."

Yutaka didn't dare mentioning the sickness spreading through him right now. It would only cause more problems that they didn't need. The old man slumps and he folds his hands together.

"I understand. But plese... If you get a chance, tell him... That on behalf of all his subjects still loyal to him.. For him to come back. We need him. Desperately." He suddenly seems very tired and he scoots himself up against the head board. "That is all I wish to say for now. Thank you for coming to find me and speaking with me. I needed the closure it seems, and you have given it to me. If there is anything you need from us, anything at all, we are happy to provide you with what you need. Just speak to any of the guards and they will help you out."

"Thank you kind sir," Yutaka says and bows his head low. "Your hospitality is much appreciated, and we will let someone know if we need anything at all. We'll let you rest now."

Akira thanks him as well before they leave, squinting from the sun.

"So, what now?" He asks. Yutaka just looks around before answering.

"Well, his offer sounds good right about now. We don't have time to waste wandering about the camp, so let's get some more things and head on our way. Maybe they might even spare a wagon."

"Sounds good to me I guess."


	14. 14

It had been such an eventful day.

The villagers were kind enough to lend them a wagon, which they tied to the horses, extra food, big pots with lids for water storage and a bunch of thick fluffy blankets for when they passed through the mountains. Akira gladly took up the offer to have some vanilla cookies that some little imp girls made, and he was sure that Ruki would enjoy them. This would be his apology for earlier for being such an insensitive ass.

 _I hope he likes them,_ he thought hopefully. He wasn't sure what he would do if Ruki continued to hold that against him. He sat in the back of the wagon with the packs off the horses and the blankets all in a pile around him and one pooled around his legs. Sure it may feel hot now, but he was certain this heat will be welcome once they go further. Ruki would probably complain about it as well, of that he had no doubt.

Yutaka sat in the driver seat of the wagon with the reins in his hands to skilfully steer the horses. He was so secretive about his talents, he was seriously wondering what other things he could do that he wasn't mentioning.

"Since when could you drive?" He asked. Yutaka shrugged his shoulders.

"A couple hundred years ago," he answered nonchalantly. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah, a couple hundred is no big deal," Akira scoffed playfully. "That's only ten times my entire life span. Where's Ruki anyway, shouldn't he be around here somewhere?"

There was a big clump of trees where he last saw Ruki disappear to with the horse, which was tied to one of them and waiting impatiently. Yutaka pulls to a stop so he can untie it from the tree and attaches its reins to the side of the wagon so it could walk alongside them. There was no room for a third horse in the front.

"He should be," Yutaka assures and calls for the third person of their little party. "Ruki! Are you still here? We're ready to go. Ruki?"

Akira yelped in surprise when his 'lover' jumped down from the trees over their heads right into the carriage.

"Stop yelling I am right here," he complained. "So noisy..."

"Well sorry," Yutaka giggles but Akira could see it was strained. "We're ready to head out now if you are?"

"Of course, let's get out of here," He agrees and sits himself next to Akira, smiling. "Where'd you score this sweet ass wagon? Mooch it off the villagers or somethin'?"

Akira could tell right away that his mood was indeed improved from last time and he sighs in relief. That gives Yutaka the incentive to keep the horses going at a good pace, leaving the patch of trees behind.

"No," Akira says with a small chuckle. "They just gave it to us, and all this other stuff too. Here, for you. I'm sorry about earlier also."

He holds out the pouch full of cookies to Ruki in hopes of being forgiven. The imp cautiously takes it and peers inside, his face changing from caution to delight.

"Ooh, you guys really did score," he cackled and nudged himself closer to Akira. "It's okay, I already forgave you a while ago. Just don't do it again okay? Now shut up and give me a kiss as your apology."

Ruki pulled him in before he could answer and planted a cute sweet kiss to his mouth and grins. Akira just couldn't help but feel relieved that Ruki wasn't planning on being the evil little thing he had shown himself to be and was willing to accept his mistake. Plus he loked extremely cute as he ate his sweets with small crumbs falling on his lap now and again.

As the ride continued on and they rose higher into the foothills beneath the mountains the air got colder and colder until Ruki was shivering and pressing up to Akira to get warm. Yutaka already had one of the blankets with him to keep warm so he was probably okay.

"Holy fuck it's cold as balls up here," he complained with a grimace. "Ne Aki, warm me up will you?"

Despite his crude language Akira could definitely relate. It was getting cold enough to see his breath form small ice crystals every time he breathes. Now the mountains sides were looming over them and snow was sprinkling from the thick grey clouds above their heads.

"Okay, come here and I will warm you up."

Akira grabbed one of the big fluffy blankets and wraps it around them as they cuddled together. These damn blankets were so freaking thick that just one of them was enough to stop the shivers.

"Wow that hits the spot," Ruki purred and wrapped his arm around Akira's waist. "Yutakaaa, when do we reach the pass? I'm freezing and these damn mountains are pissing me off."

The spirit made a small grunt before looking back at them with his hood over his head.

"You don't remember? I thought you've been this way many times. The pass is about five miles from here through these mountains so we should get there soon."

"Did I? I seem to have trouble remembering anything about that."

Akira frowned heavily and holds on tighter to Ruki.

"Ru... Are you sure you can't remember the route?"

The imp huffed and burrowed into the blanket. He seemed to be pouting again but not seriously like last time.

"Well excuse me for not having a briliant memory," He grumbles. "It just... Hasn't some to me, that's all."

"Ruki that's no excuse! Where has your memory gone?"

"I don't know!

"Well you should know! Losing bits of your memory is not normal! Akira please, tell him he needs to remember!"

Ruki whined like a spoiled child losing his favorite thing and stared up at Akira with trembling lips and wet eyes.

"Akira he's being mean to me, make him stop."

Oh God he was being mediator again? How many times must he break these two up?

"Ruki please," he says gently to him and hugs him to his body. "Yutaka only means well you know that. He's just frustrated because of this trip, we all are. But if you can remember something, anything at all, please tell me okay? Don't let me worry about you too much."

His gentle tone of voice made Ruki calm down a lot and even Yutaka had to as well. Akira may have been only a human but he was very convincing.

"Akira... I really can't," Ruki says in a small voice. "What if I never do? What if I forget everything?"

Sensing his distress Akira just shook his head and places a soft kiss upon his temple soothingly and pets his hair.

"Shh it's okay, you don't have to remember right now, just let Yutaka take care of everything from now on until you do. But just know that no matter what happens, Yutaka and I are here for you." he turned around to glance at Yutaka's back. "Right Yutaka?"

The spirit sighs heavily and looks back, his eyes weary from what appeared to be sleeplessness.

"Yes of course, I am sorry for snapping at you earlier Ruki. Forgive me, this trip is taking more of a toll on me than I expected it to."

The tension that was between them dissipated into nothing and Ruki was calm again.

"I know Yutaka. It's just that... This weird thing on my skin is making me... Making me more irritable than before. I just want to make it go away but I can't. It's something that's scaring me, and I am not used to being scared. I try to play it off like it is nothing but in reality it is seriously bad... And I know you're trying to help, I really do. But the new me is really trying to push that fact away. To make the both of you nothing but obstacles and it's-"

"Wait! Akira, Ruki, look there!"

Ruki wanted to complain as his words were cut off but as he and Akira looked forward he could see why. There was indeed a pass between these mountain sides like Akira said, but there was yet another problem. Wedged between the already small walls was a huge boulder blocking the way. And all around it were smaller less obstructive ones in a messy manner.

"Oh great!" Ruki growled, his temper taking over again. "One more fucking headache. Now what, Yutaka? Do we have any sort of way to fix this?"

The spirit squirmed uncomfortable in the driver seat and hopped down to examine the situation. All around them the cold wind whipped around them but even so it was silent and no animals made any noise. The ground underneath was just icy dirt loosely packed. He looked up and saw a huge chunk taken out of the mountainside and right then he knew what had happened.

"Looks like a rock slide took out our only way," he explains. "There's a missing area in the mountains above us. I wonder what could have caused it...?"

Akira leaves Ruki sitting in the back as he gets out and joins Yutaka in glancing up at the mountainside and back at the obstruction in their way.

"So what should we do?" he asked. "Is there no other way?"

Yutaka sighed grimly and tugs at his hood to shelter his face from the chill.

"Yes but... It is even more out of our way and will take even more time away from us, time we do not have. We'll just have to camp here for the night and-"

"Oh for fucks sake. Get out of my way!"

Ruki's sudden change in attitude made Akira and Yutaka jump. The imp jumps out of the wagon and pushed past the two in his way before he stands in front of the boulder only a few feet away. He looked positively pissed.

"Oh you think you're such hot stuff don't you?!" he screeched angrily. "Getting in our way! Just looking at you pisses me off!"

"Um, Ruki-"

"Shut up Akira," Ruki interrupts. "The both of you get back I will take care of this."

Yutaka and Akira step back, wondering what the hell Ruki was going to do until the imp started shaking from anger and puts his hands in front of him in concentration. Shocked Yutaka realizes only too late what Ruki was doing.

"Ruki no! Don't do it, you'll exhaust all the magic in your body that you have left! Please, we can just find another way!"

The loud roar of wind began to whip around them, making them have to yell to be heard.

"There is none, Yutaka. This is the only way! I have to make sure we don't get caught up any more, this is more important than I am. Now stand back!"

A sudden ball of fire started to materialize in front of Ruki in a spinning ball, getting bigger and bigger until it was the size of Ruki's head. He gritted his teeth as the ball refused to grow any bigger no matter how much he tried. Still he continued to try anyways, pushing and pushing himself to his limits until it started getting bigger again. Akira worriedly looked between him and Yutaka, flinching from the heat of the fire in Ruki's hands.

"What's he doing?? Yutaka??"

The spirit grimaced and pulled himself back, trying to shout over the loud wind.

"He's using up his powers to summon a ball of fire! But that kind of power shouldn't be possible for an imp! The disease in his body is making him stronger but it will weaken him if he tries to use it to this extent! It will only get worse! You have to stop him before he lets it go!"

He felt his chest give a painful lurch and he worriedly watched from where they stood as the ball grew to the size of Ruki's body itself. Ruki kept it right in front of him at all times, not really touching the fire but still keeping it controlled.

"Ruki! Please don't strain yourself!" He yelled out. Yutaka looked at him in surprise. "Concentrate, or else you'll hurt yourself!"

"Akira are you nuts?!" Yutaka cries in alarm. "Don't encourage him, you have to stop him!"

"Look, if you continue to pester him he _will_ hurt himself," He says back. "But if we leave him alone he can do it. You just have to trust him."

"But-!"

"Yutaka." he says pointedly. "Please, just trust him. If I can, then so can you. Please. Even if it does weaken him, the sooner we get to the forest and fix this whole mess the better."

Yutaka definitely wanted to argue more, to say it was far too dangerous. But the look on Akira's face dared him to argue, and he wasn't sure that he could do it. Now he had to think about this logically. Even if Akira did try to stop him, Ruki would only get more and more pissed off and then hurt himself. But if he concentrated, maybe he could...

"All right Akira," he breathed heavily. "I trust you. Come on, you should stand back so you don't get hit by the debris, I will make a wall around Ruki with what energy I have left to shield him as well."

"Right, be careful."

Akira did as Yutaka said, hastening back to the wagon and making the horses pull back so they wouldn't get in the way. Yutaka took a breath and tried to summon even a semi-sturdy wall of light blue energy to shield around Ruki. The imp looked around himself in surprise, almost losing control of his fireball.

"Yutaka, what are you doing?! If you do that...!"

"I have to protect you," Yutaka says with a fierce look on his face. "If you get hurt, I will blamed, so please don't worry about me! Just keep going and concentrate!"

Ruki gritted his teeth and continued to make the fire ball bigger and bigger until he felt he had enough force to knock the boulder away. He took a breath and warned Yutaka that he was gonna let it go. It was now twice his size.

"Go ahead!" Yutaka says and kept his barrier up around Ruki. "Akira is safe, so just do it! Hurry, before I lose my grip!"

Ruki nodded and looked ahead of himself, taking a deep breath before launching the massive fiery ball forward in front of himself to the boulder and then all hell broke loose in front of them. There was the loudest noise any of them had ever heard ringing through the air. Akira had heard this sort of noise before back in his own world, something like the sound of concrete crumbling to bits after a sinkhole opening up. Bits and pieces of the once obstructive boulder were flying and bouncing around and making a mess of the area. Ruki would have gotten the full brunt of it had it not been for Yutaka's shield, which broke the moment the danger had passed.

The imp fell to his knees, exhausted of his strength. Yutaka panted heavily and staggered a little before rushing over to Ruki's side. Akira did the same while his ears rang.

"Ruki! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," he says to his lover with a weary smile. "Just need to... Need to rest a bit."

"Come on then, let's get you settled in the wagon so you can rest, me and Yutaka will clean up the mess."

He picked up Ruki in his arms bridal style and carries him to the wagon. Ruki makes a nest of blankets for himself with all the extras and let Akira cover him up, making sure he was nice and snug.

"How are you feeling?" Akira wonders. Ruki just shrugs his shoulders limply before burrowing into the covers.

"Drained... I never knew how much that sort of thing could take so much out of me. But don't worry, I still have some of my original powers left, but..."

Akira chuckled and ruffles a bit of Ruki's hair, trying to ignore the black marks marring his once pretty pale skin.

"I didn't even know you had that sort of power, it was amazing."

"Neither did I," Ruki admits. "I guess I just... Felt the need to do something. Like I felt it inside of me, somewhere deep down. A weird feeling that I knew but I didn't really know. You know?"

Akira laughs and bites his lip before patting Ruki's hair back down.

"No I don't know," he says softly. "That made no sense at all."

Ruki just sighs and leans into Akira's touch, feeling so very tired

"Oh well, you're a human, of course you wouldn't... But still, that's how I feel... I'm tired... I need to take a nap."

"Okay Ruki, just take it easy all right? We'll wake you up when we reach the edge of the forest and make camp there."

Ruki just slowly closed his eyes with a yawn and nods his head. He was so cute when he was sleepy like this. It made Akira's heart go crazy.

"Mmm, okay..."

Once asleep he peacefully slumbered away, while Akira waited til it was okay to leave his side. He returned to Yutaka's side to stare at the now cleared pathway now littered with bits of rock. Beyond Akira could see the edges of the pass not far from here and some trees were in the distance.

Seriously, how could so much energy be stored in such a tiny body like Ruki's? It was incredible even if it was all some weird power surge from the blackness. Yutaka frowned and looked at Akira seriously and whispered in an urgent tone.

"This is bad, Akira. That should not have happened at all. This is very very bad."

His attitude made Akira sigh.

"Yutaka, what happened to trusting him, huh? After all that has already happened."

"I know but... Imps aren't supposed to have that kind of magic. Fire isn't in their specialty, or isn't supposed to be anyway. This needs to be fixed."

That may have been true, and of course Akira was all for sorting everything out. But there was still the whole matter of trusting Ruki. Saying he was only powerful because of a disease would most likely hurt his pride. And his feelings.

"Look, I may not know much about magic or the way things work down here. But Ruki is delicate, if not physically than emotionally. We need to be there for him every step of the way, and not call out things that are obvious. After we get to the forest and fix what needs to be fixed we can focus on him. But right now we can use all the help we can get. Now can we get this cleaned up?"

Wow where did that come from he wondered? He wasn't usually this chatty.

Yutaka grips his cloak tight and swallows. Of course Akira was right about all of this. He was worrying too much over something that could probably very easily be fixed. His emotions may not be as strong as someone who was alive, but they were still very much in tune to things around him. He has had plenty of time to read into other's as well, and Ruki was indeed very emotionally unstable. Perhaps he was being a bit too harsh.

"You're right. I'm sorry I just... Well, let's get this place cleaned up so we can continue."

The cleanup didn't take very long. All they really had to do was sweep aside the pieces in the way of the trail and make a path. The ride was quiet and peaceful until the end of the pass. From here the wind was no longer a bother but it was still cold. From here the foothills of the mountain were right below them and stretched for at least two miles before breaking into the dense forest. There was also what seemed to be a small fresh water lake just near the edge of the forest and a river was fed into it from in the trees.

Finally they were here. After so many days of detours and going over their limit of only three, and after all they had been through as a group. It felt kind of weird to be here to Yutaka after many years. But Akira was amazed at the expansive forest beneath them and what could lay in them. They traveled down the foothills and into the clearing that was just in front of the lake. It was much warmer down here but as night falls the temperature is going to drop. The sun was just now dipping beyond the horizon far away, taking aay the last bit of evening light they had left.

"It's too dark to go any further than this," Yutaka said as they looked around themselves. "We should pick a good spot near the lake so we can clean up."

"Ok," Akira agrees and looks back at the still slumbering Ruki huddled in the blankets. "We can go whenever you're ready, or when Ruki is."

Yutaka was more than happy to find a spot in a clearing right on the edge of the thick trees next to the lake, setting the horses free so they could graze and propping the wagon's front up on a fallen log so it would stay straight up. The tents were set up quickly and far apart from each other for more privacy and Akira used some of the blankets they got and already had to make a big bed for him and Ruki to both move around in.

He moved Ruki to the tent and into the bed and let him sleep. Outside Kai was gazing out at the lake, looking as though he were deep in thought. Akira stood next to him and looked beyond it. Trees seemed to dominate this entire area. There was no end to them.

"It's funny," Yutaka says suddenly and gives a humorless chuckle. "Throughout this entire trip... I've been expecting it to be nothing more than a simple trip. In and out. But now I just... It's all so complicated. With Ruki, and... It's just so much to handle."

"I know it is, and I understand how you must feel. This whole experience has taught me something Yutaka, and that's to not be an ass to Ruki."

Yutaka gave a weak smile and looked at the tips of his fingers.

"Akira, back in your world... What is it like to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back?"

His weird question caught Akira off guard and he stared at Yutaka incredulously.

"What? What brought that on?" he asked but Yutaka just shrugged.

"I'm curious is all. But please asnwer my question. What's it like?"

Akira struggled to understand why he would ask such a strange question like that. But what was the harm of answering right?"

"Well... I've never experienced it before but... From what little I know, it is very painful. Your world revolves around that person, but theirs is completely far away from yours. I can only imagine the pain someone feels from experiencing that... Does that make sense?"

Yutaka smiled at him and pats his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks. By the way Akira... can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it? You can tell me anything."

He seemed uncertain at first because he was biting his lip and fidgeting. But then he just leans down on his knees and moves his hands along the blades of grass beneath him.

"Promise you won't tell anyone, not even your brother or Uruha. Maybe... Not even Ruki. Do you promise? It has to die with us, and it doesn't reach anyone."

Akira knew right away that whatever Yutaka had to say wasn't going to be good. But if Yutaka needed someone to vent to...

"I promise. Now what is on your mind?"

Yutaka sighed and stood back up, holding a few pieces of uprooted grass in his palms.

"Akira I... I asked you that question because... There is indeed someone I love but they can never love me back. And you're right, it is painful. But I know that even though it will be hard... I have to let go of these feelings, for everyone's sake. Including Uruha's."

"Uruha? What does my brother's husband have to do with..."

Oh no. Yutaka wasn't saying _that_ was he? Oh God he was..!

"That's right Akira, you've got the idea..."

He smiles sadly at Akira and looks back at the lake, letting the blades of grass fall and float away in the breeze.

"Yutaka... You're..."

"Yes Akira. I am in love with Uruha. But don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. Good night."

Without another word he turned and went to his own tent, leaving Akira outside by himself.

_Even though I love him, I know we can never be together._

And for the first time in over a hundred years, Yutaka cried. Maybe it was just what he needed to feel better.


	15. 15

It was very awkward when they got a move on when the sun rose. Akira didn't dare to tell Ruki the new bit of information he learned, at least not until they got this whole thing out of the way. All throughout the night Ruki tossed and turned but showed no other signs of distress. But still, Akira stayed up most of the night to keep watch over him. He was understandably very tired and was thankful for the shade of trees high above their heads to block out the harsh rays of the sun. In addition to that, some low winds travelling down from the mountain range was making this forest even colder than usual, calling for the need of some sort of warmth.

With the blankets as a makeshift nest, Ruki and Akira both sat next to one another with their knees touching. Yutaka sat in the place he sat before, with his hood over his face to hide anything he might have been feeling at that moment. Ruki was being quiet because he could sense that there was some underlying tension between Akira and Yutaka, though he did not understand why exactly.

He wanted to speak up. Ask what was wrong. But the tension was so thick that it suffocated him and prevented him from asking anything. It felt.... Awful. It made him feel so much smaller and he didn't like it. The trees weren't making it any better either. It felt like they were boxing him in, making him feel trapped. Which as weird considering he never suffered from claustrophobia before this. There was something weird going on in these trees, he could feel it. The further and further they went into these trees, the feeling of dread grew stronger with each second.

Finally he couldn't take it no longer and decided to whisper softly to Akira so Yutaka couldn't hear them talking.

"Um... Akira? Can I... Say something?" The human just simply looked down at him with a questioning glance but didn't speak. Was it just him, or did Akira seem... Angry? "Um... Well I uh... I just feel... Weird."

Akira's face grew concerned about him right away and pressed his hand to Ruki's forehead for his temperature.

"Are you burning up again? Do you need any medicine or-?"

"No no, not like that. It's just... This place, this forest. I know my ability to naturally sense danger is stunted from the lack of magical energy in the air but... I can really feel something bad in here. And it keeps getting worse the more we go in."

Akira frowned even more heavily and glanced partially to Yutaka, who didn't seem like he had heard anything. But still, why was Ruki feeling this if his abilities were limited? Could it be the darkness spreading through his body that was making him feel like this?

"Do you want to take a break? Stretch your legs around? Cause we didn't get a chance to do that since we left this morning..."

Ruki knew that asking this of them was selfish, and impeding their progress solely based on a feeling was the last thing he would want. But still... he couldn't shake this feeling at all. No. No he had to keep going. It was up to them, and only them, to save this world from impeding disaster. They had to keep going, no matter what his gut told him. Even if he would feel weird about it later, they had a duty to uphold.

Funny how he was the one who needed protecting after promising Aoi he would be the one doing the protecting.

"But I... I don't want to disrupt the flow of our mission. No, I can just... Withstand it for now. Whatever it is, I am sure it is nothing. But Akira, can I also... Say something else? Something a bit more... Personal?"

There was also something else on his mind as well, something that had been bothering him immensely and even though it was probably nothing compared to their current problem, it was one he couldn't push away anymore.

"Of course Ruki. You know you can ask me anything."

Most of Ruki's surly attitude was kind of sucked away by the atmosphere, so he could only seriously ask what he did.

"Why haven't we done it yet?"

Akira suddenly choked a little bit and cleared his throat repeatedly. His eyes were wide like saucers and Ruki had to stifle a giggle at the scared look on his face.

"W-w-what? Where did that come from? All of a sudden, asking me something like that..!"

"Sorry... I had to ask..."

Akira coughed and scratched his arm, feeling uncomfortable as a hot flush tinged his cheeks pink and he leaned in to whisper to Ruki, whom was still snickering.

"Look, Ruki... I love you, I really do. And believe me when I say that I really want you too. But maybe... This is not the best time to be thinking about that. We're here for something serious. You understand that, right?"

Ruki stops giggling and sighs, propping up his knees to lean on them and stare at the blankets around his feet. Sure he understood that. He knew the importance of this mission and what failing it would mean for the entirety of this world's well being. Of course he did. Akira comfortingly wrapped an arm around his imp lover and let their knees touch together.

"Yeah Akira I know that," he says back. "But... This thing inside me, this... This sickness, disease, whatever. It's making me feel different. Not just anger, or spite, or arrogance. It's also making me feel... feel things."

Akira makes sure Yutaka isn't eavesdropping on them and leans closer to him, linking their fingers together assuringly.

"What sort of things?" he inquires softly. "Come on Ruki. I already told you you that you can tell me anything."

Ruki swallows and feels heat starting to burn between him and Akira's bodies. Of all times for this to be happening... Lately he has been having less than decent thoughts about Akira and it made interacting with him increasingly difficult. But whatever he had to say couldn't be all that bad right?

"Weird things, _dirty_ things. I keep having dirty fantasies whenever I am alone and I can't make them stop. And when I look at you I... I want to make those fantasies to be true. I want you Akira. I want you more than I can stand and it hurts. You're already mine, and yet I feel like... Like you're so far away from me and I just want to claim you, to steal you away and make you unable to look at anyone else but me... It's scaring me Akira. I might do something to make you hate me, and I don't want that. What should I do..?"

Akira was once more taken aback at how _scared_ Ruki sounded. Like these things were completely swallowing him up. Was it really that bad?

"Ruki... Look, how about this. If it really is unbearable like you say then... At the end of all this, after we get this mess fixed and magic is back again... I'll do whatever you would like. Anything at all. Who knows, letting off some steam might be good for you. Then we can get back to searching for a cure for what is wrong with you. Okay?"

As much as he wanted to hold onto his words, the heat in his cheeks was getting worse, making him whimper softly but not loud enough for Akira to hear. So instead he just nodded and leaned in for an innocent smooch, one that he gladly gave to him and it made him feel a lot better. Still though, the feeling of Akira's lips on his was still so... So hot. It lit a fire deep inside of his belly and made him prolong the kiss for even longer than normal. Shivers crawled up his spine and made him squeeze his legs together to control himself. Fuck, he was just so... So freaking turned on! And he could not do a freaking thing about it. Some kind of lover he was...

A pout was all that was left behind when his lover pulled back and pressed an even softer kiss to his temple. God, he didn't deserve this boy. Akira was still so sweet and innocent, still retained his humanity and remained pure. But Ruki, Ruki was tainted, that was what he believed. He was dirty and defiled with this sickness, and all of his impure thoughts that dirtied the image of Akira he had in his mind.

Shamefully he pulled one of the thinner blankets across himself and settled into Akira's arms. What would Aoi think if he knew what sort of things Ruki was thinking? About his younger brother of all people? Most likely he would feel as though Ruki could not be trusted around him anymore, and he would become somewhat of an outcast to his only friends. Who could possibly love someone like that? What else did he have besides this little family of his?

"Hey, Ruki?"

Akira's broke into his thoughts and he looks up questioningly.

"H-huh? What is is?"

"You're shaking," Akira points out. "Are you okay? Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Ruki comes to realize that he is indeed trembling like crazy. And it was not because of the cold. No, between his legs he was still feeling the tiniest bit of arousal and it was driving him nuts.

"Um, no I am fine. I'm just... A little cold still."

Akira gave him a look that said 'I don't believe you but I won't question it any further.'

"Okay... I'll check with Yutaka to see how much further we have to go. It shouldn't be long now, right?"

Ruki nodded, trying to smile despite his issues.

"Mhm, it shouldn't be."

Akira gives him a wide smile and kisses the top of his head before leaning backwards to Yutaka in the driver seat.

"Oi, Yutaka. How much further until we reach this place that Aoi was talking about?"

Yutaka sighed and craned his head around, showing his unusually bloodshot eyes. Had he been crying at some point?

"Oh.... Um... About another ten miles until we reach the entrance to the glade where the fountain is. So just sit tight, all right?"

"Okay," Akira agrees and let's Ruki's head fall on his shoulder. "Let us know when we reach it."

"Fine," Yutaka says simply and turned back around to be silent again. Ruki figured there was definitely something going on, but asking about it might seem rude, so he didn't dare.

Along with that small exchange, Ruki and Akira just held small talk between them, trying not to think too much about what was bugging Ruki at the moment. Speaking of the Imp, he was still feeling that eerie feeling from being in these trees. Was it just him, or did it get colder? He shivered and huddled closer to Akira to preserve their body heat.

Ten minutes passed and the forest seemed to get deathly silent, save for the sound of hooves on hard dirt, cold wind rustling dead leaves to the ground, and their breathing. No birds were singing, no animals were chirping. It was like something out of a horror movie of some sorts. Yutaka noticed and looked around cautiously. By now they were at least a mile from their destination, but still he felt a sense of urgency. Stopping the horses he made the two in the back stay quiet and used the last of his powers to probe and poke at the atmosphere around them to see if he couldn't feel anything around them. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt s stifling presence not far from they were, making his body crawl with goosebumps.

"Yutaka?" Ruki questioned. "What's wrong?"

Of course he already figured that the spirit was feeling what he was, but he wanted to make sure.

"Shh," Yutaka hushed him. "Something's wrong. It's far too quiet. Be on your guard, I have a feeling we'll be meeting with something unpleasant soon."

Everyone listened for anything out of place, even Akira was starting to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from the creepy feeling. The horses began to snort and scuff their hooves into the earth beneath them, chuffing and shaking their heads. Ruki swallowed and gripped Akira's fingers as he looked around. It felt like it was getting much darker, even though it was still early morning.

"Should we let the horses stay here? They are feeling something like we are."

"Good idea Ruki," Yutaka agrees. "We can't risk them anymore; We'll have to continue on foot from here. Leave the supplies and come back once we get what needs to be done done."

Everyone climbed off the wagon and let the horses do what they wanted, they could always find them later. Yutaka tucked his horse whistle into his cloak just to be safe and they all decided to start walking on the dirt path between the trees.

"What are you feeling Yutaka? Something weird?"

"Yes," Yutaka says, nodding. "Earlier when I used my senses to feel for anything out of place, I felt a presence, a very odd one. Someone or, something is watching us, I am sure of that. Let's just hope their intentions aren't harmful."

Ruki swallowed and held onto Akira's arm for security, feeling himself grow colder without the blankets. They continued to walk until Yutaka swiveled around and looked at Akira.

"We're approaching the glade now. Akira, do you still have the shard with you?"

The human nods and reached into his pockets to pull out the piece of white crystal that Aoi gave him at the hotel in the human world, all wrapped up in a piece of black cloth.

"Yes, I have it."

"Good, hand it over; I want to be the one who does the repairing. Now we can finally put this whole nightmare behind us."

Akira shrugs and gives it to Yutaka, whom tucks it into one of his pockets. He leads the way ahead for a little while before sharply turning to the right of the path and into a gigantic batch of dead rose bushes with brambles and thorns sticking out everywhere. Confused Akira and Ruki follow him, trying not to get scratched up too badly.

"Strange... These brambles must have recently grown here. They were never a problem before," Yutaka mutters to himself. "This must be a result of the magic disappearing..."

"Yutaka, is this really the way?" Ruki asked and flinched as a thorn scraped his arm.

"Yes; My ancestors built the entrance far from the beaten path, supposedly to hide it from potential dangers. But if you ask me, I am pretty sure every magical creature knows where it is. Hence why we are in this predicament in the first place. Though it must be protecting itself from outsiders even more now. Follow me, it isn't far now."

Akira and Ruki seemed to be the only ones really bothered by the brambles and thorns because Yutaka trudged on ahead like it was no big deal. Finally after a torturous few minutes of scrapes and cuts they start to see a cluster of trees and light breaking through the thorny mess. Once out of it they see a circular clearing just in front of them, roughly ten feet across, and full of rough brown grass. It was here that Yutaka stopped and used his powers again to sense around them. On the far side of the clearing was a cliff face with a cute little white wooden gate settled into a large opening, much like a cave. Beyond the gate they could see darkness but there was a small spot of light coming from deep within.

"Is... Is this it?" Akira asked. Yutaka bit his lip and glanced behind them nervously.

"Yes, but... I can feel it again, that presence from before. It's much stronger now. Come on, we must hurry."

The spirit suddenly made a dash for the gate at a run, making Ruki and Akira struggle to keep up. Yutaka swung the gate open and carelessly leaves it open, running through the passageway urgently. Akira could tell that something was bothering him immensely, and felt dread washing over him like a dark veil. Ruki held his hand as they ran after Yutaka and tried to hold his breath so he would not get winded so easily. The light began to get closer and closer and closer, until finally they broke past another opening into a cave, bigger than any cave Akira had ever seen in his life.

His breath left him as he observed the cave in all it's glory. Light was filtering in from a hold at the top of the cave, illuminating a single spot. There were other spots of light in here as well, coming from bio-luminescent plants and mushrooms growing all over the ground and on the sides of the cave. There were even some trees growing in here thanks to a river bank cutting into the ground, flowing from one end to the next. A singular pathway made of stone led across the cave and ended in a bridge going over the water and started again.

There was a hill on the farthest edge of the cave with the path spiraling up and up until it stopped right under the spot of light from the hole. It was here that they saw it, the thing they came here for. A white quartz fountain sat right under the light, huge, about fifteen to twenty feet in height. There were four sections to it. A singular round basin was the base, with a column going up the rest of the way with a smaller basin on top of it. There were two other larger sections underneath it going from smallest to largest. It felt very.. anticlimactic for some reason. It just looked like any old fountain from his world but then again, he did learn not to take things for granted down here.

"There," Yutaka says and points to it. "Let's go, before it gets too late."

Yutaka began to run again, rushing over the bridge settled across the riverbed and making a beeline for the hill. Akira and Ruki followed much easier now and looked around themselves at the cave's plant life. There didn't seem to be any animals in here, strangely enough. This seemed like the perfect place for a bear or some deer but there was none.

Once at the top of the hill Akira could get a closer look at the structure. A good ten feet in diameter and five feet from the bottom of the base to its top, with some obvious chipping on the edges but those seemed like old news. It was empty and also had dirt smudged all over it. Sure it seemed like it wasn't that impressive, but maybe that was just him.

"Let's look around for any hole this shard could fit into. We need to be quick."

Akira looked all over it for any sort of damage and found it inside the base. A huge crack had formed right at the bottom, and a hole the size of the shard was right in the center of it.

"Yutaka, here, I found it!"

The spirit rushed over and looked inside.

"Good, this should not take very long. Stand back you two, I will have to use what is left of my powers to repair it. It is going to get very messy."

Akira and Ruki went back about ten or so feet to give him space.

"Yutaka, be careful!" Ruki says nervously. The spirit nodded and pulls out the shard before climbing into the fountain to stand in the middle so he could be right over the hole.

"I will, don't worry Ruki. Just stay there."

Soon the shard began to emit a bright and blinding white light. Then Yutaka started saying something in a strange language and the light soon started to flash repeatedly, making wind start to pick up around them. First a soft breeze, then soon it grew to a deafening howl. Akira clutched his ears and stared at Yutaka. He was holding the shard in both his hands and murmuring something to himself, but he couldn't hear. Then the weirdest thing started happening. The shard turned a bright blue, then red, then pink, then white again. It did this repeatedly until Yutaka screamed something in the weird language and shoved the shard into it's hole inside the fountain, making the wind screech and whip around them, picking up the more helpless plants and fling them about.

Ruki clutched Akira tightly, unsure of what to do until the crystal erupted into a soft blue light and blinded them momentarily. The fountain erupted into white strobing pulses and soon a strange material began to pour from the top of the fountain. It was like water, except it looked a lot like the stuff found in those glow sticks from Akira's world. It was blue and had sparkly stuff in it. Soon the top was spilling over into the basins below it and filling up, going up to Yutaka's knees and settling into the very edges.

Yutaka was breathing heavy and the wind finally began to die down. The spirit wiped his brow and climbed out of the blue sparkly water pouring from the fountain and fell to his knees.

"Yutaka!" Ruki cries and rushed to help him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine now. Everything is fine, so we can go home."

"That was it?" Akira asked. "It's over, just like that?"

Yutaka gave him a playful smirk and brushed off his cloak.

"Yes Akira. What, were you expecting something more than that? Come on now."

Ruki giggled and latched himself onto Akira, smiling wide. The human looked back at the fountain, now impressed with it It was magnificent now that it was fixed. It continuously glowed bright white with the blue water swirling around inside.

"So, that's the magic huh?" He asked and walked closer to it. "It looks like the stuff you would find in some little girls hula hoop."

"Hey," Ruki says and slaps his arm lightly. "That 'stuff' is the source of every magical beings power, you should be amazed."

"It's not that I am not!" Akira swears. "It's just... I thought it would look different."

He wondered if it would be all right to touch it, since he himself was not of magical origin. When he reached into to touch it however, Yutaka barked at him loudly.

"Oi, don't even think about it mister. You'll start getting sick next and I don't want to be worrying about a sick human."

"But! I'm not a magical being! It won't hurt me right?"

"Wrong. If a non magical being were to touch such concentrated amounts of it at once, your body will treat it like a disease and cause you to become comatose. Your mortal body will try its hardest to purge the magic from inside of you until it is all gone so yes Akira, it can hurt you. Do not touch it."

Akira pouted and settled for just looking at it with Ruki by his side, giggling.

"Fine. Hey Ruki, how do you feel? Can you use your powers yet?"

Ruki thought for a moment before holding out his hand and using one of his more basic tricks. Without effort he grew a small cherry blossom in the palm of his hand and smiled giddily.

"Yay I did it! I tried to do this the other day, but I got tired. Maybe now I can figure out what is wrong with me."

He let the blossom float out of his palm and in the small breeze blowing through the cave. He watched it waft to the mouth of the cave, only to feel his blood run cold. His breath caught in his throat and he pointed wordlessly ahead of him. Akira and Yutaka at once whirled around in surprise and found something unexpected.

A person, or something looking like one, stood right at the bottom of the hill looking up at them. He was about six feet tall with spiky hair and a mask covering his face, painted like some gruesome creature. There were two holes cut into it to let him see with bright blood red eyes. He wore a black suit, unusual for the place, and was barefooted.

 _"_ _ **Bravo. Bravo indeed**_ _,"_ said the man. " _ **I almost thought you wouldn't be able to do it.**_ _"_

His voice sounded... Hollow. Like he wasn't really speaking out loud but was instead telepathically getting into their heads to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Yutaka demanded and took up a defensive stance. "Are you the one who did this?"

The man laughed a creepy soft laugh and grinned up at them, his eyes glowing.

_**"** _ _**Me?** _ _**Don't flatter yourself. I was merely tagging along to make sure you didn't mess up this mission. I had to see to it that you fixed this place up, didn't I? I was feeling the loss of magic just as much as you were.** _ _**You honestly think I would take away the source of all magic on purpose? Hahahahaha!** _ _**"** _

****Yutaka gritted his teeth and pushed himself in front of Akira and Ruki. Who was this guy? IF he was a friend, then why was he giving off such a bad, evil feeling vibe?

"Then who are you and what do you want?"

" _ **Hahaha... Wh**_ _ **at do I want**_ _ **you ask?"**_ The man walked leisurely up the hill so he could face them better, chuckling the entire time. _ **"**_ _ **I want the imp. He has something of mine and I want it back. I know you have it, so**_ _ **be good and**_ _ **hand it over."**_

 ****Ruki wasn't feeling as bold as he usually was and cowered against Akira's side, feeling suffocated from this man's presence.

"What is it that I have that belongs to you?" He squeaked nervously. The strange man walked closer, only to be stopped by Akira and Yutaka in his path. But he only laughed more.

_**"You have it inside of you. My seal, the darkness that is spreading inside of you. I planted it inside of the imp castle as a trap, and it seems you have** _ _**contracted** _ _**it. So I want it back** _ _**so I can continue putting what I really am after into place.** _ _**"** _

****Akira gasped and looked down at the trembling Ruki, on the verge of hysterics. His lips were quivering and his eyes were glossy with tears.

"If I knew how I would!" He cried out. "But I have no idea how to get rid of it!"

The man laughs again and leans casually up against a nearby tree.

_**"** _ _**Then be a good boy and come with me. It was never meant for you, so I will be happy to get rid of it."** _

****He held out his hand invitingly, hoping the imp would take it. For a brief moment, Ruki was considering it, but that was interrupted as Akira yelled at the man in defiance.

"No way! You're insane if you think I am gonna let Ruki go with you!"

The man tsked and drops his hand, chuckling.

" _ **Pity. And I was hoping you would play nice. Guess I will have to be a bit more forceful then!"**_

He started to stroll away and hum to himself, but Yutaka stopped him.

 ****"Wait! Who are you? Tell us!"

_**"Why, do you not even recognize your own** _ _**twin** _ _**brother Yutaka?"** _

****The mask falls away to reveal his face, and the spirit feels his chest give a painful heave, making him stagger a little bit as he looked upon the face of this strange being. He was the same height as Yutaka, only with shorter and spikier dark brown, not black, hair and a creepy grin. dark makeup lined his eyes to make him even more creepy looking.

Now.... Now that he looked at him, he knew. Someone he thought to have been dead for a few centuries now. He looked young, very young actually, but that was all an illusion.

"...Kai?"

The Yutaka doppelganger grinned wide at them and clapped, though he looked very much demented rather than actually happy.

_**"** _ _**Thataboy. Now, you go home and tell those other traitorous brothers of ours that I will be coming home very soon** _ _**. And if they want, they can try and stop me.** _ _**O** _ _**kay? Bye bye!"** _

****And then, he was gone. Leaving them all alone.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING FOR:  
> EXPLICIT SMUT  
> LANGUAGE

It has been a few hours since that unsettling event in the forest. Thanks to a universal warping ability that Yutaka was a master of, they were all able to return home in a record ten minutes, the longest that Akira had ever warped before that. When they finished warping they were all surprised to find themselves standing just right outside the gates to the Goblin City. It was about midnight and the sun was now high above their heads. After a bit of an icy goodbye Yutaka returned to his brothers in the Labyrinth and helped to restore order to the structure's underlying functions. Ruki and Akira returned to Uruha and Aoi's castle after a bothersome tirade of goblin guards who were squealing and crying and overall just happy to see them back.

"Master Ruki has returned home! Master Akira has returned home!"

They hadn't even mentioned what happened in the glade, worried that if they mention it now, everyone would be in a panic.

Three hours after their return, and after a very long greeting and welcome home party from Akira's brother and his husband, they were finally able to retreat to Ruki's home back in the forest. (After avoiding the sylphs again of course.)

The couple were all over one another like flies to honey, unable to stop the kisses, the touching, or the soft whispers of one anothers names on their lips. Akira was barely able to say anything to his rambunctious lover as they fell atop the surprisingly luxurious bed Ruki kept in his bedroom, almost suffocating under Ruki's kissing. Somewhere along the way, he wasn't sure when, but Akira had lost his shirt and jacket, leaving him in only his pants. Thanks to Ruki rocking and grinding against him there was an impressive tent straining between his legs.

"Ru... Wait, I..."

"No Aki," Ruki growled sensually at him as he straddled his waist and pinned him down. "I have been waiting for this for too long. Whatever you have to say can wait until I am done with you."

Akira just sighed in surrender and smiled up at his lover now stripping away his clothes. Ruki was still wearing his dark pants but had shrugged off the long sleeved clothing he was wearing before, showing off an impressive amount of beauty marks all over his chest. His cute little nipples were already nice and alert, making Ruki blush but only from being so turned on.

"God, you're so cute," Akira mumbles and runs his hands over the various planes of skin, making sure to purposefully tease him.

"Sh... shut up," the imp mumbles and bites at his lips over and over. "Just... Just stay still okay? I'll... I'll do it for you, so just stay quiet."

That alone was enough to make Akira feel so much more aroused than before. A blushing and sexually frustrated Ruki was seriously hot.

"Aw why? I like it when I am able to tease you to the point of blushing like this?"

Ruki tried to make an intimidating face but he failed.

"I swear..."

The imp said nothing else besides a low grumbling as he slid downwards, painfully slow, and slides off Akira's lap so he could come face to face with the thing he was after. His mouth was starting to feel a little wet as he stared at Akira's hard on through his pants, making his own feel tighter as well. Fuck, even only half hard Akira was so... Big!

"Well? Are you just gonna stare at my dick or are you gonna-"

"Akira, shut it! I'm getting to it all right? I just need to... To get my head together here."

The human could tell Ruki was flustered as all hell. He was licking his lips and his fingers were trembling so hard that they might fall off. Ruki was acting like such a virgin... He sits up and pets Ruki's soft long hair.

"Hey, don't push yourself okay? If you feel like you want to stop at any point just tell me."

Ruki shakes his head, grasping at Akira's pant legs.

"No! No, I wanna do it. For you Akira."

To make his point Ruki breathes in and slowly slides his palm over Akira's bulge, rubbing it just the right way that Akira was hissing under his breath. He figured that must have felt nice, at least a little, so he took it a bit further. First, a soft kiss just tot he front, feeling it's heat against his lips. Then a series of kisses from the bottom to the top where the zipper was. He kisses it again for good measure before grasping the zipper between his teeth and tugging it down. Ruki takes another breath and decided to just go for it. He undoes the button and pulls Akira's pants down to this kness to free his erection.

Almost immediately Akira moans softly as Ruki's fingers are wrapping around him, making him reach forward and grip at the bed sheets. Now he's all out for Ruki to see, but he wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. Now he was all the way hard, and boy was he impressive. Ruki's eyes widen and he feels a tiny bit less scared.

"Wow, you're so big," he comments sensually. "I'll do my best."

All at once he grips Akira gently at his base then presses his tongue to the tip, moaning softly as he finally gets a taste of his lover. His tongue slides down the underside then back to the top, creating a slick trail of saliva. So far so good. The taste of his heated flesh was enough to make him go crazy.

"Damn it... Ruki," He groans, panting. "Who knew you- ngh, had such a talent for this huh?"

The imp didn't respond, but gives an experimental pinch to Akira's thigh. The human chuckles to himself but loses it in a groan as Ruki's tongue flicks over his tip repeatedly. By now the imp is showing little to no resistance to this at all and is happily servicing him.

After a few moments of just getting a feel for this sort of thing Ruki decided to take it even further. Without warning he encloses his lips entirely over the tip of Akira's erection and lets it settle in his throat. The sudden action makes Akira's hips buck a little bit and makes Ruki scowl even with his mouth full. Instead he just moans in complaint and hollows out his cheeks to create pressure.

"Sorry about that," Akira says breathlessly. "I... Couldn't help it. Your mouth just feels so damn good you know."

The imp just shrugged his shoulders and goes down further, not even triggering his gag reflex once. Maybe there was some sort of thing in the disease that made him immune to that? Whatever, it made him even more excited. Slowly he bobbed his head up and down, swallowing more and more until he was finally able to get most of it down. It was still too big to fit entirely so he let go of it with an audible pop and gets in a few breaths. He grins to himself at the sight of a flushed Akira with his tongue licking his lips.

"Woah... What the hell," he giggles and wipes the saliva from his lips. "If I had known your thing tasted this good I would have done this sooner."

"Ugh, stop saying... Such dirty stuff in front of me... Or else I..."

"You what?" Ruki grinned lecherously while slowly stroking Akira with his left hand and using the other to touch himself. "You're gonna punish me, hmm? Is that what you're gonna do, Akira?"

Ruki let go for only a moment to sit up and pull off the rest of his own clothing so he was entirely naked before settling back into his former position of kneeling over Akira's lap and sucking him off in a nice steady rhythm. All the while Akira could not take his eyes off of Ruki's cute butt...

"What a nice view," he chuckles with a grin. "I could just... Squish it."

Ruki made a sound of surprised pleasure as Akira suddenly palmed his ass in both hands, squishing and rolling his flesh around while also spreading him to the cold air around them. The imp whimpered and pulled back to breathe, gasping softly.

"Ah, A-Akira..! Ahh!"

He flinched as Akira 'accidentally' brushed over his sweet spot and mewled softly. Tingling sensations made his toes curl in, showing how much he was enjoying such treatment.

"Looks like I found the right spot," Akira laughs, amused. "Ruki, please don't stop. Keep going and I will keep doing what you like."

"Unh...."

The imp panted breathlessly before resuming his servicing, making sure to apply the right pressure in all the right spots, usng his tongue where he knew it felt good and using his hands keep himself grounded. All the while Akira kept squeezing his butt and brushing fingers over his entrance and making him feel like a little lost newbie even though he wasn't.

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was just how freaking good Akira's fingers groping him felt, and how he needed more of it.

"Uhn, Aki," He whined. "P-please... In me... I need it..."

The imp shamelessly wiggles his ass in response and moans around Akira in his mouth, whimpering needily. Akira smiles at Ruki's lewd behavior and tugged on his hair a little bit.

"Do you have anything I can use to loosen you up? I can't just use my spit."

Ruki whined and pulled himself off of Akira and moves to the table near his bed and got out a tube of erotic oil he received as a joke not long ago. Who knew he would actually need it? He tossed it to Akira and smirks at him.

"There, use that."

His lover rose an eyebrow.

"Where in the holy hells did you get this?"

"A friend of mine gave to to me as a joke but it is very useful. Now, shut up and get it done so we can get to the good part."

Ruki pushed himself into Akira's arms for more sloppy messy kisses and wiggles his naked body against his lovers own. Akira flipped him over and pulled off his pants all the way before settling between Ruki's legs.

"Spread yourself for me," he orders huskily. "I want to watch your face when I do it."

Ruki complies happily by hooking his arms under his legs and parting them a bit for Akira to start preparing him better. Akira drizzled some of the oil and then started first with a single finger, than two, and finally a third slowly stretching him out while Ruki moaned and whimpered in response. He started to clamp down tight around his lover's fingers and pulled his face down to whisper against his lips. His face was flushed

"Mmm! Hnn, Aki... So good," he gasped softly. "Deeper... Please..."

Akira smiled and licks his lips alongside pressing hot open mouthed kisses to Ruki's nape.

"Don't worry; I'll give it to you, baby. Just hold on a bit more okay?"

The imp whined in protest but settled for writhing under Akira for a few moments longer until finally he couldn't take it any more.

"For... For fucks' sake Aki, just..! Take them out and do me now, I need it! Please..! I can take it, you've already loosened me up enough!"

"Are you sure? I can do it more so you won't-"

Ruki growled in a high itched tone and kissed him hard, using tongue to bruise Akira's in a dominating kiss.

"No. I need you to fuck me, now. Ugh, you know what? I will just do it myself," Ruki snaps and jerked Akira's fingers away from his body and flips them over so he was now straddling Akira's lap with the thing he wanted pressing up against his ass from behind.  "You're acting like such a fucking virgin, Akira. 

His lover swallowed hard and gripped Ruki's hips as he angled himself properly, smirking.

"Just wanted you to be comfy, is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes," Ruki says with a hungry looking smile. "Well then, get ready, idiot."

Then he's kissing him again, desperately and with such passion and ferocity that it was getting difficult to restrain himself for much longer. First came the pressure over his length, then a groan erupted in his throat as searing heat enveloped him in all the right spots. Ruki's ass was so... perfect and silky feeling, he wasn't even able to properly describe what he was feeling. He may not have been a virgin, but feeling such incredible sensations made him regret that. 

Now Ruki was fully enveloping him and settled just perfect in his lap. 

"Ah, fuck Ruki," he hissed and bites the imp on his neck gently. "You're so fucking tight and hot around me."

Ruki moaned shamelessly and smiles dreamily. 

"Oh my GOD," He gasped. "Oooh fuck... You're fucking huge! P-please, don't move yet... I have to get used to having this thing inside..."

The direct praise made Akira's ego (and other parts of him) swell with pride. He rubs at Ruki's hips fondly and placed butterfly kisses all over his neck and chest. Ruki's small body was hot and covered in a light sheen of sweat, and trembled like crazy. He was certain that it was because of him, what other reason could there be? 

"Are you feeling good, Ruki..? Can you move now?"

Ruki whined and clamped his arms around Akira's neck, hanging on for dear life. 

"Y-yes... Please stay still, I'll get used to it..."

Ruki takes a shaky breath and began to lift himself up and down on Akira, slowly at first, then started on a slow nice rhythm. Their moans became more and more louder as their rhythm began to gain pace, the sound of skin on skin contact getting louder within the small room. Soon Ruki's voice was a mess of whimpers and lewd curses against his neck, but that only made him more turned on. 

Akira groaned as their rhythm became erratic and his hips were starting to push upwards to meet Ruki's movements. 

"Ahh..! Ah, ahh-ahhh Akiraaa, please! Ahh, it feels so good... Your cock feels... so good inside me! Do it harder!"

With a sharp jerk of his hips Akira flips him over, never once pulling out, and pulls his legs over his shoulders so he could thrust into him more efficiently to wrench ecstatic screams from his lover's mouth. 

"Ruki... Ruki..! I love you!"

"Ahhhhnnn! Ahh-ah-ah, I love you too Akira! I love you!" Ruki cries softly. 

Their mouths connected messily and their hips met roughly to emphasize their feelings. This moment was so very perfect; It didn't get much better than this.  

"Mm, you feel so hot and tight... it's like your greedy body is sucking me in and begging me to fuck you even harder."

"Please! More! More!

They kept on like this for a while, their bodies locked in a passionate tangle of limbs and lips until it got too much to handle for them. 

  "Ahh, I can't-! Anymore! Ahh! More..! Deeper! I need to..! Hnggg!"

"Ruki... Go ahead... If you need to come, go ahead and come... I'll help you."

Akira's breaths came in short gasps and the occasional groan left his lips. Ruki's screams became too much for his throat and he was reduced to zombie like moans, drunk off the pleasure. Ruki hurriedly grips his own length and strokes himself in tune with his lover's thrusts, his eyes crossing and rolling back as heat coiled in his stomach. He was close and tried his best to warn his lover of his oncoming orgasm.

"Ahh.... Ah-ah-ah, Akira..! C-coming..! Coming! Ahh! Ah! FUCK!"

Ruki squealed loudly and his hips thrusted upwards sharply, convulsing as he came all over himself and Akira's stomach's and all over his hand as well. As a result his body tightens around Akira and makes his lover groan. 

"Agh, damn it... That's it, come for me, Ruki," HE whispers huskily and continues to thrust forward. "Fuck you're tightening so much..!"

He leaned in for more kisses then tightened his grip on Ruki's legs. His lover was completely spent and covered in his own come which was too much for him to take. 

"Aki... Aki please..! In me, please!"

The human grunted as he thrust inside Ruki one last time before his own orgasm hit into him like a train. The sensations made him release a string of curses as he comes deep into Ruki's depths, groaning and panting until it finally stopped. Ruki moaned softly one last time as he feels warmth painting him on the inside. 

Both lovers were exhausted, sweaty, and sticky, but what was important was that they were happy with it. So no, it wasn't really gross at all.

Akira collapses on top of Ruki, tired, and pants against his shoulder. Ruki giggles hoarsely and wraps his arms around him securely to kiss at his lovers ear.

"Ugh, you came in me, fucking gross Akira," he purred lowly but he sounded more pleased than disgusted. "Now we gotta shower and all that other unnecessary crap."

The human only chuckles in response and pulls himself out of Ruki's tightness and cuddles him closer with their fronts touching.

"Who was the one who asked me to, huh? You did, so shut up and enjoy this."

In between their bodies was the feeling of warm stickiness and that makes Ruki's nose turn up. He just had to be a disagreeable little brat now, didn't he? Now of all times?

"With my come keeping us sandwiched together like this? Oh honey don't mind if I do."

Akira can't help but to laugh more and kisses Ruki's head repeatedly with his arms encased around him as to not let him go.

"Don't say you don't love it," he whispers hotly. "Your cute moans and screams told me differently. You loved the way I thrust my cock in and out of your greedy-"

"Ahh I get it! Fuck!" Ruki squealed in embarrassment. "Don't get me all turned on now again Akira, I just came all over myself, jeez. I get it, you don't have to say it..."

"No no no, I want to hear you say it."

Ruki blushed furiously and glared half heartedly up at his lover. Lecherous bastard...

"I... I loved it..." He mutters lowly into Akira's chest, but his lover wasn't satisfied with just that.

"You loved what? Come on Ru, I wont know unless you say it properly."

His teasing made Ruki whine in his throat and tangle his legs together to keep from getting turned on again. But that was proving difficult with the way Akira's voice was hot and rough from sex and whispering in his ear. Gods he was such a horny little imp wasn't he?

"Fucking hell... I love... I love it when you fuck me nice and hard with your cock In my ass! There I said it. Now shut the hell up and kiss me, you bastard."

 Akira grinned victoriously and heavily kisses his lover, quickly turning Ruki into a quivering flushed mess. They parted and he felt quite pride of yourself for being able to turn this very prideful creature into such a hot mess.

"Good. Shall we shower then? I am sure you don't want to go to sleep feeling all sticky do you?"

Ruki sighed and clutched onto Akira's fingers.

"I... I guess so. But you gotta carry me because my ass hurts like fucking hell."

"And I will take full responsibility," Akira laughs and brushed back his bangs. "I love you, Ruki."

His lover's embarrassed face grew to a complacent one and they kissed softly again.

"I love you too, Akira."

They got cleaned up in Ruki's bathroom and went to bed after changing the sullied sheets, content to be in each others arms.

Unfortunately however, Only Akira was able to sleep at all. Throughout the entire night Ruki could not sleep at all. His mind wander constantly to what Yutaka's doppelganger in the woods said not that long ago, about being able to cure the disease in his body.

Could that be true? Could that man take away this terrible ugliness marring his once beautiful skin and make him pure again? Maybe. He had to wonder... Would it hurt to try?

\-------------------------------

The next morning, Akira woke up to an empty bedroom other than himself. He was confused by the unusual coldness next to him. Maybe Ruki went to the bathroom again? Probably. He stretched around a bit and waited, but after a solid five minutes of no Ruki coming back he began to get nervous. Where was he? He was right there all night wasn't he?

"Ruki? Babe, are you there? Ruki?"

No answer. By now there was definitely something wrong. It wasn't like Ruki to not answer him right away. Now he had reason to panic.

"Ruki!"

Hurriedly he pulled on his pants and rushed around the house to find his lover but... Found no one. He felt even more panicked and gripped at his hair. Where the hell was he?? Wait. There was a paper on the couch. It looked recent with charcoal words scrawled on it. He felt his chest tighten and he read it with dread pooling in his gut.

At the end, he was in tears.

_Dear Akira,_

_I am so sorry._

_I have to fix myself. I have to find Kai again. He can fix this thing inside of me. He will make everything better again. I have gone to find him in my old castle, please do not worry about me._

I _f he is good and can help me, then I should be coming home soon._

_if he isn't good and I cannot be cured then, well, you'll have no choice but to come after me and kill me._

_I'm sorry I left you so suddenly, but I knew you would not have let me go. I have no other choice. I hope you understand._

_I love you, I love you so so much._

_Forgive me for what I am going to do._

_Ruki_

END


End file.
